Against All Odds
by Scarlet182
Summary: No matter how far you change or how far you run away, you can never escape your past. Two people leading separate lives with a love that overcomes obstacles against all odds. SethSummer fic with a smidget of RyanMarissa. COMPLETE
1. A Chance Encounter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything regarding "The O.C." nor am I affiliated with any of the cast and characters used in the story. Anyone or anything that you don't recognize is mine, and anyone and anything else that you do recognize is not mine.

Note: Everything that took place up to the Chrismukkah episode of Season 2 happened in this story, except the Julie/Jimmy fiasco. Also, Jimmy left town as well. Some things may be a little confusing, but all will be explained in good time. This is my first O.C. fic, so I hope I can get some feedback.

**Against All Odds**

**Chapter 1 – A Chance Encounter**

New York City. Ever since he could remember, those three little words always managed to paint a whole new lifestyle. It can destroy an individual, or it can fulfill him. He often recalled a quote by Thomas Wolfe when talking about the city: "It was a cruel city, but it was a lively one, a savage city, fighting a constant ceaseless warfare of men and machinery." To him, it is a miracle that New York City works at all. The whole thing was just far-fetched.   
"Finding an available hotel during this time of the year is also a bitch," he thought. 

It was mid-December the whole town was filled with what can only be described as half of the nation's population. It was indeed fortunate that he carried the Cohen name. Well, it wasn't really Cohen as opposed to being the grandson of the owner of one of the leading real-estate developers in the nation. It wasn't his intention to use the name card, but desperate times called for desperate measures. It wasn't that he was ashamed of his family. He just wanted to keep his business trip low-key and private.

If somebody told him that he would be involved in the family business seven years ago, he would have laughed at their faces. He ultimately decided to go to UC-Berkeley, a decision that made his father proud. After a couple of years being undecided, he found his nitch in mass communications and finally decided to declare it as his major. While he had no experience regarding the family business, Caleb managed to take him under his wing and named him the Newport Group's corporate vice-president of communications and public affairs. In a nutshell, he basically oversees the company's executive communications, media relations, industry analyst relations, and internal communications.

Since the Newport Group had expanded its business nationwide, Seth has been on a whirlwind tour across the country for the past three years. And now here he was in New York City in another one of his plentiful business trips. He also attended meeting with various charities and organizations that was affiliated with the company. His last stop was at Mount Sinai Hospital to make an appearance and support the American Red Cross. Although it wasn't part of his job description at the company, he took it upon himself to help others in a way that his dad did as a lawyer. While Caleb was not thrilled at the fact that his money was going somewhere else, he savored the good publicity that it gave the Newport Group.

"To end my case, I encourage all of you to please donate blood as often as possible, especially if you're one of the rare cases. Donating blood is a gift of life. I know this sounds cliché, but it's really the least anyone can do. Thank you for listening and for your support."

After mingling with the Board of Directors and talking to a few people from the crowd, Seth made his way out of the building to get ready for a flight back home which was in a couple of hours. A few of the nurses noticed and waved at him, and as he waved back and continued to walk, he was definitely aware of the giggles that followed suit. Ever since People Magazine came out with America's Most Eligible Bachelors this year, he barely came across women without them noticing. It was embarrassing really. I mean, Seth Cohen as one of America's Most Eligible Bachelors? Ryan never let him off the hook when the issue came out. Nowadays, it was a topic that he always avoided discussing.

As he turned the corner, a person came out of nowhere and ran straight into him. Given that he wasn't gifted with an exceptional sense of balance in the first place, he immediately lost his footing and went straight to the floor. Ignoring the pain, he looked around and noticed a mixture or worried and amused faces around him, at least that's what he managed to make out without his glasses. Four years of college took its toll on his vision, and as if being a 'geek' was not enough, he managed to upgrade his status to 'four-eyed geek.' As he searched for his glasses with his left hand, he looked up at the blurred face of his culprit.

"Boy, you sure know how to sweep a guy of his feet."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Anyone who didn't see the beauty of New York City was a fool. That is what Summer Roberts thought as she walked along Fifth Avenue. It's true that what you find in New York is something other than America, but to Summer, that is what makes the city great. It is by all odds the loftiest of cities. Sure, she always managed to get herself lost now and then, but she also found shortcuts to the best shops and restaurants in town. No matter where you sit in the city, you always feel the vibrations of great times and of great things to happen.

"And best of all, it wasn't Newport Beach."

Summer cursed herself for thinking of her home again. Wait. _Former_ home. She hasn't been to Newport in years, and it was likely that she would not return in the immediate future. She hated that place and everyone who lived there. Well, except for Marissa Cooper, her best friend, everyone had disappointed her. She barely kept in touch with her father. Her mother was nowhere to be found. All her so-called friends in high school did not really make any attempts to get in touch with her. And as for him, well, he was history.

Even though Marissa opted to stay close to Newport, choosing UCLA over NYU, they maintained their relationship throughout the years. She figured it was more of being close to Ryan that she chose to stay rather than her excuse of being close to her family. First off, she hated her mother, and second, her father left town. She still can't believe that the two of them are still together after all this time after everything that went on with D.J. and Lindsay. She wouldn't be surprised if they got married tomorrow. He already proposed, and it has been seven years and counting. Chino and Marissa. Blissfully together for seven years. Who would have thought?

Before she could even open the door to her apartment, the phone was already ringing.

"It better not be work."

Summer worked at a well-known interior decorating company in the city. At the start of her senior year, she managed to get an internship at Newport Group under the guidance of Kirsten Cohen. As much as she heard about Julie's talent at interior decorating, she was amazed at Kirsten knowledge of the subject, even hiring a professional to teach Summer the basics and show her around. Summer eventually decided to go the New York Institute of Technology and majored in interior design. It was actually Kirsten who encouraged her to pursue her current career, and for that, she will always be grateful to his mother.

"Damn!" Summer thought. "There he is again popping out of nowhere. I hate him."

Maybe she would have hated him less if they didn't get back together mid-junior year. They were becoming good friends, but hormones and attraction got in the way, and before she even realized what was going on, the damage was done. To be fair, she really did love him then. It was a good thing since it was the happiest she had ever been. It was a bad thing since the stupid jerk always hurt her in the end. The ringing of the phone snapped her from her thoughts.

"Hello?" Summer said as she picked up the phone. "Hey D… What…? No, please tell me it can't… Are you sure…? Well, what do you…? Okay, I'll be there in a few minutes."

In a flash, Summer grabbed her keys and bolted out of the door. As she climbed down the stairs, she had a sick feeling in her stomach.

"This cannot be happening," Summer said to herself.

She sighed in relief when she saw a lady getting out of a cab. She immediately took her place and told the driver her desired location. Within a few minutes, she arrived at the place as promised, thanking the driver before going inside. She looked around, noticing that the place was more crowded than usual, but she figured that since it was a hospital, it was bound to be crowded some time. She checked with the front desk before getting the go ahead to go to wherever she needed to be.

She walked along the crowded hallway before turning left when she ran into a wall. A wall that came tumbling quickly to be exact. A familiar looking wall. Before she was able to gather her thoughts, he revealed his face to her.

"Boy, you sure know how to sweep a guy of his feet," he said to her with a smile before looking around the floor to search for something.

For the first time in who knows how long, she was speechless. What should she say? Did he know it was her? _'What the heck is he doing…?'_ she thought. _'Glasses? Since with did he wear glasses?'_

"Summer?" he said, blinking twice to check if she was really there or if the impact of getting knocked to the floor was worse than he thought. "Is that really you?"

"Cohen… Hey," she managed to say. "What are you doing here?"

"Thanks for the concern, and oh yeah, thanks for knocking me down to the floor."

"My pleasure," Summer retorted at his sarcasm. "Again, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question," Seth said.

Summer sighed and ignored him, remembering what she was there for in the first place.

"Hey, Summer, come on, I was just…"

"Seth, I don't have time for this right now," she said, not looking back.

"Business meetings and public appearances and charities and donating blood."

Summer stopped in her tracks, letting his babble sink into her brain. She figured that she was being rude, so she turned around and acknowledged him again.

"I'm sorry for being rude. I was just coming to see a friend."

"Oh," he said. "Is everything alright? What's going on?"

"I don't know, but that's why…"

"You're here," Seth finished her sentence, "and I'm keeping you from him… Or her."

Summer just nodded and continued on her way when he said her name again.

"Hey Summer…" Seth started. "It was nice seeing you."

"You too," she replied, thinking of something else to say to change the subject. "I hope I didn't break your glasses."

"Oh these…" Seth laughed off as he took them out. "These are just props. No worries."

"I guess I'll see you around."

As she walked away from him, Seth could not help but recall the last time the encountered each other…

"_What's going on?" Summer asked nonchalantly as she sat on his bed._

_Seth looked down at her with a sad look in his eyes as he attempted to speak._

"_This is a lot harder than I thought," he mumbled._

"_Are you okay?" Summer asked as she reached out to touch him._

"_Please don't…" he said, flinching away from her. "Don't touch me. You are only making this a lot harder."_

"_You're scaring me."_

_Summer paused to look at him. Usually she could tell what he was thinking, but he was avoiding her eyes, making the task difficult. The silence had grown unbearable that she decided to lighten up the mood._

"_You're not breaking up with me, are you?" she said jokingly._

_Seth did not reply. Instead, he resumed his melancholic look again but this time, he met her gaze._

"_Cohen, answer me."_

"_It's for the best…"_

"_No…" she interrupted. "No… You can't… Why are you doing this? What did I do wrong?"_

"_It's not you," Seth told her. "It's me."_

"_Then why are you doing this?" she stood up from the bed so that she was closer to him. "You can't possibly mean it. Tell me what's going on?"_

"_I said no, okay?" he yelled as he backed away from her. "No."_

"_So that's all you have to say?" she asked him. "Do you honestly think that I would agree to break up with you..."_

"_I'm not asking for your damn permission," he cut her off. "You have no say in this. I made my decision… Summer, it's over."_

"_Why are you doing this?" she cried. "Why are you hurting me?"_

"_It's for the best. It's for your own good."_

"_Since when did you start making decisions about what's good or not good for me?"_

"_Summer…"_

"_Why?" she asked again. "Did you meet someone else? Is that why…"_

"_I will not be the reason that you throw away your future."_

"_What?"_

"_Your dad said that you got into this prestigious school in New York, and I think it's great, but if we stayed together…"_

"_Is this about my dad?" she asked. "Cohen, you don't have to listen to him."_

"_Summer, could you please just listen to me?" he said. "It's not about your dad. It's about you and me and our future. This is your dream. I refuse to let you throw it all away just so you can stay close to me."_

"_I'm not throwing away anything," she said. "There are a lot of great schools here in California. I can always go to New York."_

"_No."_

"_No?"_

"_You can't do this," Seth said. "It's not fair to you."_

"_So what are you saying?" she asked. "If I go to New York, then you won't break up with me?"_

"_That doesn't change anything. Long distance relationships don't work."_

"_We can make it work if that's what you're afraid of."_

"_No."_

"_Why do you keep saying that?" she said, irritated._

"_Don't you get it? We can't be together. I have to do what is best for me, and you have to do what is best for you. We need to be…"_

"_I want to be with you. We can still…"_

"_Apart from each other," he said emphatically. "Me over here. You over there. Not we."_

"_Why are you being so mean?" she asked as tears fell down from her face. "Who are you?"_

"_I'm the guy who loves you enough to let you go."_

"_No," Summer said firmly. "No, you're not. The guy who loves me would not do something stupid like this. The guy who loves me respects me enough to let me make my own the decisions."_

"_Summer…" he reached out to touch her._

"_No!" she yelled. "The guy who loves me would never hurt me this way. In fact, maybe he never really loved me at all."_

_Seth attempted to reach out to her again, but she pushed his hand away._

"_Don't you dare touch me," she said slowly, her voice filled with emotion. "I hate you. I will never forgive you for this."_

"_You're being unreasonable."_

"_So it's my fault now?"_

"_What do you want from me?"_

"_Apparently nothing that you can give me."_

"_We can still be friends."_

"_No."_

"_No?"_

"_I already have enough friends," she said, giving him a cold look._

_Summer stood up and grabbed her purse before walking out of the room. She turned around one last time; the anger in her face replaced with complete sadness. _

"_I guess I'll see you around."_

_Seth did not respond. Instead, he remained at his spot as he watched her leave the room. _

If he knew that her words meant not being in contact with each other for another seven years, maybe he would have stopped her. He thought about it every once and a while, but the logic in him insisted that he not dwell on the past. As he watched her disappear around the corner, he could not help but feel the unhappiness that plagued him seven years ago.

"Famous last words," Seth said under his breath as he put his glasses back on and went his separate way.


	2. Drunken Drivel

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything regarding "The O.C." nor am I affiliated with any of the cast and characters used in the story. Anyone or anything that you don't recognize is mine, and anyone and anything else that you do recognize is not mine._

_NOTE: Thanks to everyone for your reviews! They were very encouraging and helpful. I'm glad that most of you like the story so far._

**Against All Odds  
****Chapter 2 – Drunken Drivel**

Months have passed and still nothing much has changed. He wouldn't be surprised if he already had gray hair. He had been working nonstop for the past nine months. He barely even had the time to actually live in his house. He looked around his office and its contents. It was a huge room with marbled floor, filled with expensive antiques, high-priced paintings, and several plaques that honored his accomplishments. Any man would kill him for this room, but for him, it served as a prison.

He lifted the bottle of vodka to his mouth, emptying its contents and wondering if it was his first or second bottle. He wasn't supposed to drink on the job, but it was nine o'clock and practically everyone had already left the building. He usually doesn't drink, at least not to the extent that he was drinking now. He always hated this time of the year. The thirteenth day of September. September the thirteenth.

"A day that will live in infamy," he mumbled as he took a seat on his chair.

His gaze fell on the picture of his parents: Sandy and Kirsten Cohen. They were quite a pair. One was a poor, struggling Jew who grew up in the Bronx. The other one was a wealthy WASP who was a staple in the Newport social scene. It was an unlikely pairing, but nonetheless, they were a loving couple who raised him in a loving family atmosphere. They even managed to give him a "brother" in the form of Ryan Atwood. They were so happy then, but after that fateful day, he knew that happy endings never occur when it comes to Seth Cohen.

As memories of that day overcame him, he was overwhelmed with tears. It wasn't supposed to end that way.

_He was a junior in college, barely beginning the start of the fall semester. He didn't know what it was about that day, but he had a sudden urge to see his parents. He had only been gone for a couple of weeks, but for some reason, he was missing them terribly. As soon as his classes ended, he headed for his car and drove straight to Newport. Since it was only noon, he figured that he would get there in roughly six and a half hours._

_What awaited him would forever be etched in his memory. He didn't even get a chance to come home. As he was driving down I-405 SOUTH, a truck came out of nowhere, creating a massive pile of vehicles on the other side of the road. At that moment, everything seemed to go in slow motion. Cars went in every direction. The screeching tires could be heard miles away. People frantic and running around. He could consider himself lucky that he was at a relatively safe distance from the truck, because the next thing he knew, an explosion had taken place._

_As people started screaming everywhere, Seth got out of his car, inexplicably drawn to the accident. As he continued to fight his way amongst the crowd, he noticed a license plate on the ground._

_It was amazing how one piece of metal could turn his insides cold. With shaky hands, he picked it up, wincing at first to its warmth. As tears fell from his eyes, he let go of the object and searched for the car it had identified._

"_Mom!" Seth cried as he looked through the piles of cars everywhere. "Dad!"_

_He ran his hands through his hair, trying to find any strength and composure that he could muster. This could not be happening to him. He had to find them. They had to be alive. They just had to be. Pushing the horrible thoughts aside, he continued his way through the chaos. He already heard ambulances from afar, but he was determined to find them first. About ten feet away, he finally spotted them. The backside of the vehicle was slightly on top of another car. He ran towards them as fast as he could, but no matter how fast he ran, it was too late. His parents were dead._

He will never forget the sight of his father's face. The blood. The horror. And his mother. His once beautiful mother. It still haunted him to this day. Perhaps his only consolation was that they had each other. As much as the horrific images stayed with him, the thing that always struck him the most was that even in death, his father was holding his mother's hand.

It was a surprise that he managed to finish college without a hitch. Since his parents died, he was under the care of Caleb. He was actually in therapy for a couple of years. Reluctantly, he let him into his life, even though he knew that it would mean having Julie around as well. He actually managed to have a decent relationship with her, and a better one with his grandfather. Although Caleb has been trying to mold him to follow into the Nichol way of life, Seth never succumbed to forget that he was also a Cohen.

Seth got up again and grabbed another bottle. He knew that he would have a serious hangover the next day, but he didn't care. He was lonely. He missed his parents. He was miserable at his job. He hated his life. He had no one. Sure, he had Ryan, but Ryan had Marissa. As he continued to wallow in self-pity, he took the picture of his parents in his hand.

"Why did you leave me?" he mumbled. "How could you do this to me?"

"We didn't do this to you, son."

Seth turned around, and to his amazement, he saw his parents.

"What are you two doing here?"

"What are you doing to yourself, Seth?" his mother asked.

"You did this to me," Seth pointed towards them. "You! Why did you have to leave me?"

"It wasn't our choice, son," said Sandy. "We love you very much."

"Of course it is," Seth cried. "You were the one who drove all the way from Newport to visit me. And... And if you love me so much… Why didn't you come back?"

"You know we can't do that."

"Then just leave me alone," Seth turned around, leaning against his desk.

"Seth…" his mother called out.

"I hate both of you. You didn't love me."

"Seth, you know that's not true."

"You are not true!" he yelled as he turned towards them. "You are dead. Leave me alone!"

"Seth, your father and I will always be with you."

"That's bullshit, Mom!" he said again as he raised the bottle in his hand. "Just leave me the fuck alone!"

The bottle went straight to the wall, breaking into tiny little pieces. Seth could only managed to look, rapidly breathing as he settled himself on the floor.

"Just leave me alone…"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

For all that Ryan Atwood knew, Seth could just be sleeping in his house, but after calling him for the tenth time that night, he wasn't so sure anymore.

"Hey, he's going to be fine," Marissa said as she emerged from the kitchen. "Seth's a big boy."

"Seth's a big boy who can't take care of himself, especially when he's drunk."

"What makes you say that?"

"It's the thirteenth."

"You're really worried, aren't you?" Marissa lightly touched his face.

"Of course I am," Ryan said, taking her hand into his. "Seth's like my brother, you know, and if you recall last year…"

"I don't think he'd be driving again," Marissa assured him.

"Any idea where he could be?"

"Didn't you go to the cemetery this afternoon?"

"We did, but that was eight hours ago."

"Caleb did mention that he was working late when I stopped by to see Caitlin earlier."

"Do you mind if I go check?"

"Ryan, it's ten o'clock."

"Well, where else could he be?" Ryan said, exasperated. "I tried the house. He wasn't there. I've been calling his cell phone, and he's not picking up. I can't imagine him being anywhere else."

"Fine. I'm driving."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"I just hope it's not too late."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

After pleading with the security guard for a mere ten minutes, he finally succumbed and led them so his office.

"Oh my God!" Marissa cried when she saw Seth on the floor.

"Seth!" Ryan called out as he approached his body on the floor. "What have you done?"

"Do you want me to call an ambulance?"

"He's breathing," Ryan said. "We can take care of it. Thanks for your help."

"Seth!" Marissa called out again. "He's totally out cold."

"Is there water anywhere?"

"I'll go check."

A few seconds later, Marissa came back with a bucket of melted ice.

"It's the only one I can find."

"That would do."

Ryan grabbed the bucket from Marissa, and after hesitating briefly, he dumped all of its contents on Seth's face.

"Wha…" said uttered as he got up from his stance. "What am I… Ryan?"

"Hey buddy," he said, glad that he regained his consciousness. "You got yourself drunk again."

"But I only had one bottle," he said, trying to get up.

"Actually, Seth, one bottle is more than enough," Marissa said, being that she was an expert way back then. "And second of all, you had two bottles. Actually, three if you count the broken one over there."

"What happened here, man?" Ryan asked, helping Seth find his balance.

"Mom and Dad came to cause trouble."

Ryan and Marissa exchanged glances before Marissa decided to play along.

"What did they want? What happened?"

"We had a fight actually," Seth said, clutching his head. "At least I think we did."

"You threw a vodka bottle…" Marissa said uncertainly, before continuing. "At your parents?"

"I told them to leave me alone," Seth mumbled. "Or maybe it was to leave me the fuck alone. Or maybe both."

"I think all the liquor was messing with your head, man. It probably still is."

"I swear they were there," Seth told him, pointing towards the broken bottle. "Sandy and Kirsten in all their glory."

"Maybe you should call it a night," said Ryan.

"What time is it?"

"It's eleven o'clock," Marissa replied.

"Was I really out that long?"

"Come on, buddy," Ryan said. "Let's get you home."

"You guys are my home," Seth mumbled. "I love you, Ryan and Marissa… Chino and Coop."

Marissa looked at him curiously. Only Summer called them by those names.

"It's the liquor talking," Ryan assured her.

"I also love Captain Oats, and I love granddad, and Julie… I love Julie."

"Definitely the liquor," Marissa laughed.


	3. CANY

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything regarding "The O.C." nor am I affiliated with any of the cast and characters used in the story. Anyone or anything that you don't recognize is mine, and anyone and anything else that you do recognize is not mine._

**Against All Odds  
****Chapter 3 – CANY**

"Seth, I think you have a serious problem."

Seth looked up from his desk, noticing the stern and yet worried look on his grandfather's face. However, instead of his statement sinking in, Seth's mind managed to process another particular detail.

"Have you been using Botox?"

"Excuse me?"

"You know, botulinum toxin. It temporarily reduces or eliminates frown lines, and forehead creases, and crows feet near the eyes, and let's not forget those thick bands in the neck."

"No, Seth, I have not been using… Botox," Caleb told him, clearly flustered and not liking the conversation one single bit.

"Are you sure, because you look awfully young. I mean, you're old, but you look the same. God knows I've aged, but you just look…"

"Seth!"

"Okay, I'll shut up now," Seth said quickly as he put his hands together. "You have my undivided attention."

"I think you have a serious problem."

"Gee grandpa, thanks," Seth smiled at him. "Right back at you."

"I'm serious, Seth."

"And so am I."

"Ryan told me what happened last week."

"Indeed he did," Seth said, obviously not pleased. "I guess he also told you about me seeing Mom and Dad."

"Actually, he didn't," Caleb informed him. "But now that you have informed me, I'm beginning to think that your problem is much worse off than I thought."

"Are you a shrink now?"

"Seth, it has been five years since your parents passed away. And every year, you have been getting worse and worse come September."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that maybe it's time you return to your therapy sessions."

"No!" Seth cried. "I will not let some phony tell me how I'm supposed to feel."

"It worked with Marissa."

"Marissa did not lose her parents. And for your information, it was Ryan who helped Marissa. Not some shrink."

"Then maybe you should see Ryan."

"No! I don't want to talk to Ryan. I don't want to talk to anybody."

"What happened to you, Seth?"

For the first time during their conversation, Seth was speechless. He didn't know what happened to him. Ever since the death of his parents, he had been a totally different person. Gone was Seth Cohen of the days of yore.

"I think you need to take a break."

"Grandpa, I'm fine, really."

"I'm making an executive decision," Caleb said firmly. "As your grandfather and as your boss, I don't think that you are in the right state of mind to be working right now."

"Are you saying that I'm crazy?"

"I'm saying that you need to take some time off. Get away from here. Get away from your job."

"But I have so many things to do," Seth said, picking up a pile of paper to prove his point. "And aside from that, I have charity matters to take care of and…"

"I'll make you a deal."

"Boy, you sure are quick."

"I'll send you to any of our three main quarters in the country: Chicago, Atlanta, or New York. You'll be representing me, going over business plans and public relation matters. All you really have to do is talk, and since you're so good at it, I don't see any issues regarding the situation. Your task will be a light load, at least until you're better."

"But…"

"Let me finish," Caleb cut him off. "I want you to take it easy, Seth. I don't care what my colleagues think. You are my grandson, and family comes first. That's what your parents taught me."

"Do I have a say in this?"

"Unfortunately, no. It's either my proposition, or I'll personally fire you at the spot and leave you with nothing."

"You drive a hard bargain, granddad."

"It comes with the territory," Caleb said, his expression as firm as ever. "What do you say?"

"I guess I'm going to New York then."

"I thought you hated New York."

"I know, me too," Seth said, surprised at himself. "I don't even know why I said that."

"Well, when you make up your mind, let me know."

"Will do. Thanks. And say hi to Julie for me."

Seth leaned back on his seat, contemplating on the decision that he had to make.

"Chicago, Atlanta, or New York," Seth repeated to himself. "Chicago, Atlanta, or New York."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Have you decided yet?"

Seth told Ryan and Marissa about the proposal later that night. They were having dinner at Seth's house. Although his mother lacked culinary skills, Seth was able to acquire some of those skills through college. His roommate, for one thing, had major aspirations of becoming a chef. If he was having trouble in the kitchen, the ladies were always glad to give him pointers.

"Um, no, not yet," Seth told Ryan.

"When do you have to decide?" Marissa asked.

"I'm guessing soon," Seth said. "Mr. Botox was pretty damn adamant about it."

Seth noticed the strange look that he got from his friends, so he quickly explained.

"It's an inside joke between gramps and I. We're tight like a 34-inch belt on a 44-inch waist."

"Anyway, which city are you leaning more towards?" Marissa asked, ignoring another one of Seth's jokes.

"I don't know. It's tough deciding between CANY."

"CANY?" Ryan asked him.

"**C**hicago, **A**tlanta, **N**ew **Y**ork. CANY."

"You're getting weirder and weirder every year," Ryan said.

"Just the way we like you," Marissa smiled at him.

"I'm leaning more towards New York actually. I think New York would be great."

"New York?" Marissa said, shocked at his decision. "I thought you hated New York."

"Yeah, well, it's a nice change of scenery, and I'm a glutton for punishment."

"What about Chicago?" she suggested. "Or Atlanta? They're nice places, too. Why would you want to go to New York?"

"The last time I checked, this was my decision to make," Seth said, getting frustrated at Marissa. "Besides, I'm not really a big fan of Chicago and their music, and Atlanta's too hot for me."

"Funny," Ryan said. "Hey, you know what, you can visit the Nana."

"I can, can't I?"

"Doesn't she live in the Bronx?" Marissa asked.

"Actually, when she started getting treated, Dad convinced her to move to the city so she won't have to travel far to go to the hospital in case of an emergency."

Seth perked up at the mention of his grandmother. Years ago, they all thought she would be dead. Who would have thought that she would live this much longer? Even outlasting his parents.

"I guess I'm going to New York then," Seth said before raising his glass for a toast. "To New York City."

"The Big Apple," Ryan said, waiting for Marissa to add something.

"The city that never sleeps."

"Not while I'm there anyway," Seth attempted to wink and smiled. "Now if you two lovebirds could please excuse me…"

"Where are you going?" Ryan asked.

"I have to make a couple of phone calls."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

She always liked coming there. It was warm and nice. It made her feel safe. It was nice talking to someone who understands what she's going through. To feel alone. To feel like life is going against you. To feel afraid.

"I'm back, dear. I'm sorry if I took a while."

"Oh no, it's really nothing," Summer told her. "I was just looking around and admiring your place."

"Well, someone very talented did help me decorate the place."

"I didn't do much," Summer blushed. "Besides, you already had the place decked out with everything."

"Don't be modest," the old lady said. "It looks better than it did before. Now I can finally show this place around."

"Who was that anyway?"

"The phone call?"

"I mean, you don't have to tell me, but you know me. Curious as a cat."

"It was actually my grandson," she eyed the young lady knowingly. "He said he'll be coming to visit really soon."

"Oh. How long is he staying?"

"Indefinitely from what I heard."

"Wow…" was all Summer could muster. "That's interesting."

"How so, my dear?" the woman looked at her inquisitively.

"I don't really know," Summer let out an nervous laugh. "I guess I better get going."

The woman looked at her with worried eyes. Summer didn't have to say anything for her to guess what was bothering her. They had talked about the situation before.

"Don't worry, Summer," the old lady said. "Your secret is safe with me."

"Thanks Nana," Summer smiled at her. "Thanks for everything."

"The pleasure's all mine," she hugged her back. "Have a good night, dear."

"You too."

Summer walked out of the building into the cold city breeze. It was finally autumn; her favorite time of the year. Pretty soon, the leaves would be changing and everything would be perfect. Several months ago, she thought she'd never witness autumn again. She always looked forward to it every year. Sure, it wasn't as spectacular as Vermont or New Hampshire, but it sure beat autumn in Newport.

As she got closer to her apartment, her mind slowly drifted from red and orange leaves to Orange County. Seth Cohen. Why was he coming here? To mess up her life again? She stopped herself before she ended up conjuring thoughts that she would soon regret. She couldn't blame him for everything that happened to her. The worst of her problems could not possibly be his fault. Would Nana tell him about their meetings? Well, Nana did giver her her word, and she knew that she could trust the Nana. She had been there for her throughout all the ordeal that she had gone through.

Upon arriving in her apartment, Summer went through her usual routine. She checked her mail. She grabbed a bottle of water. She checked her email. And finally, she checked her messages.

"Hey Summer, it's Mark from work. I was just wondering…"

She pushed the delete button. The guy had been trying to ask her out for the past week, but as nice as he was, Summer was just not interested.

"Hey Sum, it's Coop. I just wanted to know how you're doing. I'm sorry I didn't return your call the other day. We sort of had to take care of a small problem with liquor and everything. Ryan and I are going out to dinner tonight. Call me."

Summer smiled. She was always glad to hear from her friend. Although she did not mention it, she was very well aware of what the problem was. It had been the same one for the last five years. Nonetheless, she did not want to think about him, but apparently, today was not her lucky day.

"Hey Summer, it's me, Cohen. I've had you number for a while. Months now actually. I've been debating on whether or not I should call you. I guess I shouldn't have told you that. I can totally see you freak out right now, but rest assured, I am not stalking you. Anyway, the reason why I called… Oh, before I forget, I did not get your number from Marissa. That's probably what you're thinking. I mean, she didn't tell me that you two still talked. I just kind of figured. I actually got you number by calling and hiring a private investigator to track you down and get it… No, I'm just kidding. I freaked you out again, didn't I? I did, didn't I? Seriously, I saw it in a phone book during one of my visits, and sort of just wrote it down on a whim. I don't know. Spur of the moment, I guess. Anyway, about me calling you, I'm actually going to be handling Newport Group business in New York for an indefinite amount of time. Caleb's idea. In short, I'd be staying in the city for quite a bit. I'm not asking you to show me around or anything. I was just thinking that maybe we could hang around some time. You know, catch up and whatnot…"

Apparently, Seth had spoke too much, and the answering machine cut him off.

"I guess that's the end of him."

But alas, luck was still not on Summer's side.

"You thought you finally got rid of me, didn't you? You should know better, Summer. I'm not the one to give up easily. So I basically told you why I called. Look, I know we haven't had the greatest of relationships over the past several years or so. Actually, we haven't had any kind of relationship whatsoever. I know I'll be a little busy, but I'll make time for you, and hopefully you can do the same for me. You know, pencil me in and everything. I'll even bring my props if you want. Anyway, that's about it. I'm hoping you'll consider. I could really use a friend like you in a scary city like New York. Take care and have a good night."

As much as she tried to resist it, she couldn't help but succumbed to the smile threatening to form in her lips. He always had a way with his words. She's really in a predicament now. She did not want to see him, but she did not want to ditch him either after his message. She's really in a predicament indeed.


	4. New York Highs and Lows

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything regarding "The O.C." nor am I affiliated with any of the cast and characters used in the story. Anyone or anything that you don't recognize is mine, and anyone and anything else that you do recognize is not mine._

_Note: I'm so sorry for not updating as quickly as before. I haven't been feeling well for the past couple of days. Anyway, I'm glad you all are enjoying the story. Thanks for reading!_

**Against All Odds  
****Chapter 4 – New York Highs and Lows**

"Remind me again why I came here?"

"Um, I don't know Mr. Cohen," said the secretary. "I just started here a month ago."

"What a coincidence! So did I."

"Can I help you with anything else?"

"I'm good, thanks," Seth told her. "I'm just going to head out now."

"Have a good night, Mr. Cohen."

"You too."

Seth has been in New York for a month, and despite his best efforts, his situation was definitely not improving. While he kept his promise to his grandfather that he would take it easy, out and about in the city with nothing to do was taking a toll on his patience. He might as well put on a coat and a tie and be working than wasting his time away. He already paid his grandmother a visit, impressed at how nice and neat her place was looking. It was definitely an upgrade from her home in the Bronx, but certainly wasn't as homey as the original Cohen home.

As for spending time with Summer, well, that plan never even came close to materializing. Every time the phone rang, a part of him was always hoping to hear her voice. He was not about to call her again though. It was quite obvious that she wants nothing to do with him. Still, he couldn't help but hope that there was still a chance that she would reconsider.

The more time he spent walking and touring the city by himself, the more his hatred for it magnified.

"How could anybody live in the place?" he thought.

It was always a mystery to him every time he came to New York for a visit. For one thing, it's very expensive, and heaven forbid, during this time of high inflation, if you are stuck here, surviving can be tough. He had to admit that it was in a way like Newport Beach, minus the noise, the crowd, the pollution, the dreary weather at this time of the year…

"Alright. Just give me your wallet and there won't be a problem here."

"Crime," Seth thought as he turned around slowly. "How could I forget the crime?"

"Give me your wallet! Now!"

In front of him was a man about his height. Aside from being male and having the same stature, that's pretty much the only thing they had in common. For one thing, the man in front of him was huge and muscular, wore a mask to conceal his face, and Seth's favorite distinction: he was carrying a gun.

"This is so cliché, man…"

"I said give me your wallet," the mugger yelled, pointing the gun at him.

"I guess you like clichés then."

Seth looked around, and as expected, he was standing in an isolated alley with minimal lighting and no solitary person in sight, except for the mugger, of course. Where was the crowd when he needed them?

"Can I make a proposal?"

"You've got to be kidding me," the man said. "Hand me your wallet, or you're a dead man."

"Can I at least keep my license and credit cards?" Seth asked, knowing that he was testing the man's patience. "And my pictures?"

"The wallet, kid," the mugger said. "Now!"

"I have five hundred dollars in cash," Seth told him. "I'll give them to you, but as long as I keep the wallet and…"

Before he could go on speaking, the guy launched himself at Seth, sending both of them spiraling to the ground. He tried to fight him off, but the mugger eventually overpowered him, hitting him in the gut several times, and for the finishing touch, threw a mean punch to the right side of his face. He didn't really know what happened after or how long he was unconscious. When he did regain his consciousness, all that was left was a throbbing headache and his somewhat broken glasses. The man had taken his wallet and his cell phone. Oddly enough, however, he saw his driver's license, credit cards, and pictures scattered on the ground not too far from where he was standing.

Overwhelmed by what just happened to him, he picked up his belongings and continued to walk. He caught a reflection of himself outside of a store. It was a sorry sight. His hair was messed up. His glasses needed repair. He saw a couple of tears on his suit. His tie hung loose on his neck. There was really only one way to describe his appearance.

"Man, I look like shit," he said to himself.

With a sigh, he continued on his way. Out of nowhere, people started reappearing, most of them doing nothing else but stare at him. Did God really hate him that much that he removed every single human being in the city just so he can get mugged? It was probably not a new sight to them. He was certain that he wasn't the first victim of such a crime. It was during times like this one that he wished Ryan was by his side. He would have taken that guy, or at least put up a decent fight. Heck, even Captain Oats would have done some damage.

Across the street, he spotted a comic book store. Comic books. When was the last time he read one of those? He didn't throw any of his collection away. They were just stashed in his house somewhere. Letting nostalgia get the best of him, Seth crossed the street, but not before looking both ways to see that no car was coming towards him. He wouldn't be surprised if one came out of nowhere and just went straight at him. Anything was possible tonight. He received a couple of glares from the storekeeper once he arrived, probably fearing that he might drive the other customers away. With the night he just had, it was the least of his worries.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Summer sighed in relief when she finally got out of the restaurant. She was having a meeting with potential clients. Very important and high profile potential clients to be exact. Her boss was adamant that she made a good impression on them. If they hire the company, it could boost their popularity, and hopefully lead to more business opportunities. Summer didn't disappoint, even if it cost her most of her evening. With her low V-neck velvet dress wrapped in the front with a rhinestone mesh scarf and her hair cascading down her shoulders, Summer embodied the perfect combination of professionalism, beauty, and poise. The clients were pleased indeed, and they practically told her that the job was theirs for the taking.

She looked around her. The New York nightlife. There were so many things going on at the exact same time that made it exciting. The lights were gleaming. The moon was shining. Fancy cars going up and down the street. Couples holding hands and drinking hot chocolate. Seth Cohen crossing the street…

"Seth Cohen?" Summer uttered in shock.

Her gaze followed his figure as he made his way towards the comic book store. Now, the comic book part did not faze her as much as his disheveled clothing and the fact that he was limping a bit. He seemed like he was in pain, but it was too dark for her to make out his facial expression. Nevertheless, she was certain that it was him. Something inside her prevented Summer from walking away. She was actually feeling guilty for not getting in touch with him for the past month. Most of all, she was actually worried about him. Hesitantly, she made her way across to the store.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Seth continued to browse through the comic books, having short flashbacks of each story after every title that he encountered. It surprised him how much he still remembered.

"Hey."

Seth turned around to see where the voice came from, or actually, who it came from. To his shock, it was from Summer Roberts, and for that fact alone, he was speechless. She looked better than the last time she saw her. He was no expert in shoes and dresses, but Summer looked incredibly stunning. As his mind went on and on about how great Summer looked, he finally noticed the concerned look on her face. For a minute there, he almost forgot that he looked like crap.

"Oh my God!" Summer's hand came to her mouth. "What happened to you?"

"Oh these," Seth said, removing his glasses. "I kind of broke it. Sorry. I knew how much you liked them."

"Your face…"

"Well, I got a first hand experience of what mugging was like," Seth tried to lighten the situation. "I guess you can't really experience the New York lifestyle without getting assaulted by a complete stranger in a dark alley."

Summer reached up to touch his bruise when Seth winced, causing her to retract her hand immediately.

"I assure you, Summer, it's not make-up. It's one hundred percent real, and it hurts like hell."

"You look like hell, Cohen," Summer said, pity evident in her eyes.

"I'm glad you noticed," Seth joked, although the look she gave him went unnoticed. "I was totally going for that look"

"Seth, it's not funny."

"Come on, Summer, lighten up," Seth said. "What could be more funny that a guy taking all of my money and my super expensive cell phone? To top it all off, he beat me up and knocked me out, but at least he had the decency to leave me my driver's license, credit cards, and pictures. It's actually quite humorous."

"How do you do that?" Summer shook her head. "Make light of the situation when it obviously was a traumatic experience."

"That's what we Cohens do: make jokes inappropriately soon after a traumatic event."

Summer just sighed and look at him with her arms crossed.

"What am I going to do with you, Cohen?"

"I'm fine, Summer, really," Seth told her. "I can take care of myself."

"How many times have I heard that one from you before?"

"I'm older now, and I'm much more wiser. I know how to take care of myself contrary to popular belief."

"Come on," Summer said, grabbing his hand without a thought. "You are coming with me."

"Where are we going?"

"I'm taking you home."

"You're what now?"

"You need to have that bruise taken care of right away," Summer informed him as she let go of his hand. "It's really not looking good."

"So before this bruise, are you saying that I looked good?"

"Seth…"

"Okay, I'll stop talking now."

"That's a good one."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well, a silent Seth Cohen is a walking contradiction."

"Ha… you're funny."

"Not as funny as you."

"So you admit that I'm funny."

"Funny looking."

They both looked at each other and just laughed. Maybe it was because it reminded them of the olden days when things were much simpler. Or maybe it was because for the first time in years, the ice between them was finally starting to melt.


	5. The Meaning of Friendship

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything regarding "The O.C." nor am I affiliated with any of the cast and characters used in the story. Anyone or anything that you don't recognize is mine, and anyone and anything else that you do recognize is not mine._

**Against All Odds  
****Chapter 5 – The Meaning of Friendship**

"Could you just sit still for one second?" Summer yelled at him, completely exasperated.

"I did, but you said that like two seconds ago."

"Cohen, I swear, if you don't stop kidding around, I'll give you something to laugh about."

"Okay, calm down," Seth said. "I don't want to have to witness another one of your rage blackouts."

"Well, if you cut the comedy act, you won't have to."

Seth finally settled down and sat still on the chair while Summer attended to his black eye. He was sure he had an open wound surrounding it since something that Summer put in the area made it sting. A smile threatened to form on his lips, but he managed to control himself. He couldn't help but be amused at her facial expression. She looked worried and yet annoyed at the position that he was putting her in. She looked determined and yet unsure at what she was doing. He had to admit that she looked cute, but he wasn't about to say it out loud.

"Put this on your eye," Summer said as she gave him an ice pack. "It will help with the swelling."

"Thanks."

"Is there anything else I can do?" Summer asked.

"I think you've done enough," Seth said as he tried to get up from the chair, obviously still in pain. "I probably just need to lie down for a bit."

"You shouldn't be moving like that," Summer said, leading him to the couch. "You can lie down there for awhile."

"Are you sure?" Seth asked.

"Positive," Summer replied, sitting on the chair that Seth had vacated. "So what really happened? I mean, I know you got mugged, but there were so many people out and about tonight, it just seems impossible that no one saw anything."

"Well, in my case, never rule out the impossible."

"It's just so weird though," Summer said. "I mean, isn't it a strange coincidence that you just happened to be at the comic book store, and I just happened to be dining at the restaurant right across it. If I didn't know any better, I would say that you set it all up."

"Oh yeah. It was all part of my master plan. Hire a mugger, and what the heck, pay him off to mug me, and as an added bonus, he can pretend that it was for real. I was totally begging him to give me a shiner and beat the living day lights out of me. After that was done, I walked through the night, limping I might add, to a comic book store whose owner was ready to kill me, but it didn't matter. I just had to wait until you came out of your fancy restaurant so we can finally meet. Yes, Summer, it was all a set up."

"Cohen…"

"You cannot honestly believe that I would go through such lengths just so I could get your attention."

"I was just kidding," Summer replied, feeling a little guilty. "The thought never even crossed my mind. I was just saying that it was a big coincidence, that's all. Although, and I hope you don't take offense in any of this, I wouldn't put it past you to pull such a stunt."

"Why would you say that?"

"I just have this vague recollection of a young boy with a Jew-fro who used to vie for my attention back in the days."

"I wonder what happened to that loser," Seth joked. "Isn't he like rich now? One of America's most eligible bachelors from what I heard."

"I don't know," Summer smiled at him. "I heard that he was living off his grandfather's money. And did I mention that he had a bloated ego to match?"

"Ouch!" he said, laughing none the less. "One for the pretty lady. Zero for the Jew-fro boy."

"So, all joking aside, how are you liking New York City."

"To be perfectly honest, I'm liking it less and less… No… I'm hating it more and more."

"You've got to be kidding."

Seth removed the ice pack from his eye to prove his case.

"So what?" Summer said. "So you got mugged and the guy stole your money and your fancy cell phone. Big deal. That's not what New York is all about."

"Gee Summer, I thought you said that this was a traumatic experience for me."

"You've been here for like a month now," Summer said. "Haven't you done anything else?"

"I walked around."

"And…?"

"I heard a lot of noise. I saw a lot of pollution. I came across a lot of people. By the end of the year, I'm going to have agoraphobia."

"And that would be…?"

"Fear of crowd places."

"Cohen, you're missing the point."

"I think I'm right smack dab in the middle of the point."

"You are such a dork."

"That's part of my charm, " Seth said before noticing the look of disagreement on Summer's face. "Most of the time."

"You need to see the big picture."

"Is it one of an apple?"

"Your comedy act is really getting old."

"Fine, I'll stop."

"There is so much more to this city than your misguided view of it."

"Well, I don't have the time to figure out what makes this place so special," Seth told her. "It's not like the people that I know around here are jumping at the chance to show me around."

Seth looked at Summer. Maybe he shouldn't have blurted those words out that way, but he couldn't help himself. He had to let her know that it bothered him that she did not attempt to get in touch with him. He knew that in his message he stated that he was not asking her to show him around, but he knew that Summer was smarter than to take his words to heart. It was pretty obviously that part of spending time with her was for her to show him around. At least that's what he was thinking, but he wasn't really thinking in the first place when he called her that night.

"Look, Cohen, I'm sorry if I hurt you in any way," Summer said, avoiding his gaze. "I was just busy and everything. And if I wasn't busy, I really just didn't feel like hanging out with you."

"That makes me feel special."

"You have to understand that this whole situation isn't easy for me," finally looking up to face him. "I mean, even now with you here, it doesn't get any easier. I mean, how long have we really spoken to each other, and by that, I mean like really talked to each other? It's been years. I mean, yes, I can say that we're friends, but are we really? How can you be friends with someone when you don't talk to them or see them for eight years?"

"I saw you last year at the…"

"That doesn't count," Summer exclaimed, her voice full of emotion. "Don't you get it? We are two different people now. It's not high school anymore."

"I know it's not, but what we just had here, with our mindless banter and whatnot… Don't tell me that it doesn't even remind you of what we used to have?"

"And what would that be?"

"Friendship," Seth told her. "Camaraderie. Amity."

"Okay, so we banter a lot and joke around, so what? You can't base our friendship on that account alone. What do we really know about each other?"

"A lot of things."

"Things that don't matter anymore," Summer corrected him. "You don't know me anymore."

"Then why don't you let me," Seth said. "Don't shut me out, Summer. Not now. I know you're going to hate me for saying this, but you could use a friend right now, and to hell with it, so could I."

"Cohen…"

"Summer…"

"Can we not do this right now, please?" she pleaded with him. "The more you talk, the more I regret seeing you today."

"Okay, fine, I won't bring it up anymore."

There were silent for a long period of time. For Summer, all she could think about was what the hell she was thinking when she brought Seth to her place. For Seth, he didn't really know what to make of the situation.

"How's your eye?" she broke the silence.

"Better."

"Are you sure there's nothing else wrong with you? I have practically everything that you could possibly need. I have several more ice packs. Pain relievers. You name it."

"Okay, Summer, don't go all Florence Nightingale on me now."

"I was just trying to help."

"I know," Seth said. "Now that part of you has not changed at all."

Summer gave him a small smile. She knew that he was trying, but she was not quite ready to go there yet.

"How's Newport?" Summer asked.

"Doesn't Marissa tell you that?"

"Well, yeah, but I want to hear your view of things."

"It's pretty much like it always was. Sure, some of us are older and have moved on, and some of us are older and have stayed, and some of us are gone, but it's still the same old Newport. Still the same rich kids here and there, spoiled to the very end. You still have the same cliques: the athletic ones, the popular ones, the smart ones, the ones whose shoes get peed in by the water polo team."

Seth and Summer both laughed at his comment, even though it was a jab at himself.

"It's all good, clean fun on the outside, but we all know better."

"I can't believe it's been eight years since I stepped foot in that place."

"Five."

"Excuse me?"

"Five years."

"What are you talking about?"

Seth looked at Summer curiously, unsure if she was lying to him on purpose, or if she had just forgotten. It had been five years ago; that fact he was certain.

_It was a sad day for everyone, more especially for him. It was dark and dreary with rain on the horizon; the perfect setting to capture the very emotion he was feeling. It was like putting a nail to the coffin so to speak. He knew that his parents were gone, but having the ceremony right then and there as his parents were about to be buried six feet under made the fact more real._

_After everyone paid their respects, Seth stayed for a little while, having his own private conversation with his folks. He did not cry during the ceremony, but he let it all out this time, reserving his tears just for them. He didn't know he could feel as empty as he did at that moment. His parents snatched right in front of him. The saddest part was that there was nothing he could do about it._

_He knew that Ryan and Marissa were waiting for him in the car, so he didn't take too long. He knew that he'd be paying his parents a visit for the rest of his life. The rain had by now seized, but as he gathered himself and stood up, a petite figure from a distance caught his eye. His first thought was Summer, but somehow the idea of her being there was all too surreal. He blinked a couple of times, but after the second one, the figure was all but gone. He rubbed his eyes with his hands, telling himself to get a grip._

_However, something inside him just won't let go of the vision. Without further thought, he approached the figure's location. He stood at the spot for the moment, looking around for something he couldn't find. Defeated, he turned to leave when he saw an unexpected object on the ground. It was a silk scarf that he could only assume belonged to a woman. Once he picked it up, there was never a doubt in his mind as to who its owner was. He could feel the warmth of her skin on the piece of fabric. He could smell her familiar scent. It was Summer Roberts._

"I knew it was you."

"But…"

"I'm right, am I not?"

For a long time, Summer didn't think that anyone had seen her at that ceremony. She did pay her respects to the Cohens when everyone had left. She was there when Seth had stayed behind, looking from afar, but she was sure that he didn't see her. She walked away to give him some time alone. When she came back, she made sure that no one was there, and if anyone that she knew did see her, she was sure that they would have come up and said something. She couldn't bear the thought of not going to the Cohens' funeral. They had been so nice to her over the years and had meant a lot to her, especially Kirsten. It was the least she could do. No one ever found out that she was there. Even Marissa had no clue.

"How come you didn't say anything?"

"I don't know," Seth said. "I thought about it. I thought about it a lot, but I figured that we all needed space from each other at the time. Anyway, knowing that you were there, it made me feel a lot better. I don't really care if you didn't say anything to me. I know it meant a lot to my parents, and just knowing that meant a lot to me."

"I'm really sorry," Summer said, his words bringing her to tears. "I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything," Seth told her as he got up to put the ice pack on the table. "I have to go anyway."

Seth took his coat from the end of the couch and proceeded to the door. He was so close. All he had to do was turn the knob and pull, but he had to say something.

"Look, Summer, I know that you said that we're not friends anymore, and that we don't know each other anymore, at least none of the things that matter as you kindly put it. I just want to say that no matter what happens or where life takes us, you will always be Summer Roberts: the girl that I have always loved and admired, the girl who threw away her reputation because she cared about me, and the girl who became one of my dearest friends. So we didn't see each other or spoke to each other in years. So what. Not a single day has gone by that I never thought of you. That has to count for something. If that's not friendship, well then maybe we never really were friends in the first place."

Seth looked at her, her face covered in tears. It was finally out in the open. Everything he ever wanted to tell her ever since that day when they went their separate ways. All the frustration that he felt through the years. All the emotion that he had kept inside of him. Everything. He waited for her to say something, but she managed to avoid his gaze. He didn't know what got into him, but before he could stop himself, words just started to fly out of his mouth; words that he would soon regret.

"I guess I'll see you around," he uttered, using the very words that she said to him against her.

And with that, Seth walked out of the door and never looked back. He didn't know if he was pleased with himself or frustrated. How does she always make him feel like the biggest winner and the biggest loser all at the same time? He cannot even begin to process what just happened in her apartment, let alone contemplate about what he said.

"Summer, what are you doing to me?"

It was a question bathed in simplicity; one that he had asked himself so many times. Eight years later, it still remained a mystery to him.


	6. Apology Accepted

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything regarding "The O.C." nor am I affiliated with any of the cast and characters used in the story. Anyone or anything that you don't recognize is mine, and anyone and anything else that you do recognize is not mine._

**Against All Odds  
****Chapter 6 – Apology Accepted**

Work. It can be a pain, but it certainly works in keeping your mind off certain things. For the past week, Seth has been working nonstop at the office, taking and making phone calls from several clients, as well as meeting with the company's executive board. He was taking a much bigger role than his grandfather had anticipated, but he needed to keep his mind off Summer, even if it meant high anxiety and stress.

"Jerry, for the last time, the Conseco job is a go," Seth yelled at the receiver. "How many times do we have to discuss this?"

Seth sighed as his frustration kept rising, and it wasn't even noon yet. He slammed the phone, lifting his hand to his forehead. He really needed to take a break. It was probably the tenth phone call within the last two hours. If the phone rings one more time…

"Seth Cohen speaking," he said, keeping his aggravation in check. "No, Craig, we don't have a month to prepare. The project is set in a week, and if we don't begin by then, we are going to lose the Stanley-Myers Corporation, and Caleb is not going to be a happy camper… No, I don't care what Martinez said… Call him and tell him that we need to get moving in a week, and if he still doesn't get it, tell him that his job is at stake."

Seth paused when Craig told him that Martinez wants a word with him. He knew that he was about to get an earful, but it was his job and as Caleb had told him many times before, "_It comes with the territory_."

"Yes, that was a threat… You should be lucky that I'm not Caleb, because you're ass would surely have been fired right now… I'll go to hell later, but right now, we need to get this job done… Yes, I said we, as in we work as a team… Do we have an understanding…? I don't think Caleb would appreciate those words… I'll talk to you later."

He let out a huge sigh once again, but this time, he slowly put the phone down and sank into his chair. He leaned on the table, his hands now digging into his hair. As he looked up, about three stacks of paper were waiting for him: one for new projects and developments, one for media related affairs, and one for charity work. As he reached for a stack, the phone rang once again.

"Seth Cohen speaking… Hey grandpa… Yes, I had that taken care of… What about Harrison…? Two months…? We already have three right now… I know I said… This is my fault now…? Okay, okay, I won't argue… I understand… Take care."

He couldn't hold in his frustration anymore, slamming the phone down and throwing it off his desk.

"Dammit!" Seth cursed, taking whatever he could grab and throwing them across the room. "Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!"

He loosened his tie and threw it with vigor on the desk. He hadn't had a temper tantrum in a while, but on this particular occasion, it was probably long overdue. He took a moment to gather himself, but only after he looked up did he find out that he had an audience.

"This is a bad time. I shouldn't have come."

"No, Summer, wait," he called out as she proceeded to leave. "I'm sorry. I didn't see you there."

"The woman at the front desk told me that I could come in."

"Well, you can come in," Seth managed to say. "I just didn't know that you were coming, that's all."

Seth looked around, fumbling around with whatever he could get his hands on. He was completely embarrassed at the outburst that he just had, and more so that she of all people witnessed it. He looked up to see her watching him, waiting for some sort of explanation or maybe waiting for him to excuse her.

"I'm really sorry you had to witness that," Seth tried to explain. "I was just, um, really frustrated, and I… I didn't know what got over me. I really wish you hadn't seen it, but unfortunately, you did."

Before she had a chance to respond, Seth bent down to get the phone and replaced it on the desk. He gave Summer a glance before bending down once more to pick up the pieces of paper and pencils on the floor. It was truly an uncomfortable situation.

"Here you go."

Seth got up, wondering how she got from thirty to five feet from him. He looked at the picture frame in her hand. It was the one with his parents. He didn't know if he was the one who threw it or if it was just a victim of him outburst. He grabbed the frame from her without saying a word.

"You should really take a seat," Summer told him. "You don't look too good."

Seth let out a chuckle. She had only been there for a couple of minutes, and yet she was already trying to take care of him. He gave her a weak smile and sat down on his chair, while Summer propped herself up on his desk. Neither of them really said anything. He was actually grateful for it as it gave him a chance to settle down. He looked at the picture of his parents. If only they could see him now.

"My parents must be really proud of me right now."

"To be perfectly honest, that wasn't one of your proudest moments."

"I didn't think so either."

"Are you okay, Cohen?"

"I don't know," Seth told her. "My life is just so messed up right now."

"Your eye is looking better though," Summer said, waiting for some kind of reaction from him. "I guess you're wondering what I'm doing here."

"Actually, I think I know why you're here," he said, finally putting the frame back in its place.

"You do?"

"Our last meeting didn't actually end on a high note," Seth explained. "Anyway, I don't know what got to me that night. I guess I was hit a lot harder than I thought. I really just want to apologize for all the stuff that I said to you. I mean, of course you were… _are_ my friend. I was just being a total jerk. I don't know. Maybe deep down I wanted to hurt you as much as…"

"I hurt you," Summer finished for him. "Well, mission accomplished. It worked."

"I didn't mean to hurt you," Seth defended himself, getting up from the chair. "Don't make me out as the bad guy here. I'm trying to apologize, and you're just…"

"Before you say anything that you may regret later, I just want say that I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything that I said the other night. I'm sorry for disregarding your feelings. I'm sorry for letting you down. I'm sorry for hurting you. I'm sorry for not being there for you when your parents died. I'm sorry for shutting you out of my life. I'm sorry… I'm just… I'm so sorry…"

By now, Summer was in tears, breaking down right in front of him. Once again, the very feeling that he felt after the incident a week ago started to come back. This time, however, he didn't walk away. Without thinking of the consequences of his actions, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into an embrace, thankful that she did not push him away. He lightly ran his hand on her back, whispering consoling words to calm her down.

"I'm really sorry, Cohen," she finally spoke up.

"Enough with the apologies already," he said. "But if it makes you feel any better, I accept your apology."

Summer smiled as she pulled away from him, wiping off the tears on her face. He always had a calming effect on her. Being in his arms was like a safe place; a special haven that she shared only with him.

"In that case, I accept your apology as well."

"Well, that makes me feel a lot better, considering your apology was so much better than mine."

"I can't believe I just broke down like that."

"Hey, at least you didn't make a mess like I did," Seth said before looking down at his tear-stained shirt. "Except for my shirt though."

"Ew! Cohen, you have like make-up and tears on your shirt."

"Your make-up and tears in case you've forgotten."

"Well, yeah, but still… Did I really do all of that?"

"Don't worry about it," Seth assured her. "That's what friends are for."

"Friends," Summer repeated.

"We are friends, right?"

"Of course," Summer gave him a smile. "Good friends."

"Best friends."

"Don't push it."

"Oh, right, I'm not Marissa," Seth joked. "That would mean that I'd have Julie as my mom, and I'd have to be sleeping with Ryan. Man, that would be disgusting, because Ryan is practically my brother, and then that would be just a nasty picture right there."

"Ew! Cohen, that was so not a cool image to be putting in my head."

"You? What about me?"

"Let's just forget this conversation ever happened."

"Which part? All of it?"

"No, just the disgusting portion that you added in the end."

"Can we forget about my tantrum as well?"

"No, sorry, that you can't take back."

"I had to try."

"So are you really okay?"

"I'll be fine. The stress is just getting to me, you know. I've buried myself in all this work, and I just can't seem to handle all the pressure. Caleb is not so happy with me right now."

"You should really take it easy."

"I know. I mean, that was the reason why I came here in the first place. Actually, I was ordered to leave Newport now that I think about it."

"You did get wasted again."

"What?"

"Well, Marissa didn't tell me, but I know that you get a little drunk on the anniversary of your parents' death."

"Only that day though. I don't need to go to any AA meetings."

"You still need to stop it, and before you get angry, I'm not trying to judge you or anything. It's just that I know it worries the hell out of Ryan, Coop, and well, even me."

"You?"

"Contrary to popular belief, I do think and care and worry about you sometimes. I mean, all of my friends in general."

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For saying what you just did," he told her, his tone growing serious. "It really means a lot."

"Well, don't get all sentimental on me now."

"I can't help it."

"You're such a girl, Cohen."

"I'm at a moment of vulnerability here, and all you can do is emasculate me."

"It's really weird seeing you in these clothes nowadays," she changed the topic.

"Why is that?"

"It's just not what the Cohen that I used to know would wear. You just look more mature now, that's all."

"Well, like you said, we are not in high school anymore. Wait a minute… Did you just call me immature?"

"You said it," Summer smiled at him. "It's kind of sad, isn't it?"

"What is?"

"That you can't stay in high school forever."

"Well, I wasn't really a big fan of being a complete dork and being picked on by the jocks."

"I know it wasn't perfect, but it was certainly the best time of my life."

"For what it's worth, I echo your sentiments."

Summer looked at her watch and jumped off the desk.

"I have to go," Summer said. "Do I look okay?"

"Stunning, although you might want to fix your make-up."

"I knew that."

"Where are you going?"

"My lunch break is over."

"Oh, did you miss lunch?"

"No, I ate before coming here."

"You had it all planned, I see."

"I can't really afford not to plan ahead these days."

"Can I call you?"

"What?"

"You know, to hang out and stuff."

"Actually, what are you doing tonight?"

"Tonight, let's see… Absolutely nothing."

"Then meet me at Broadway at six o'clock."

"Broadway?" Seth said. "You know I don't sing and dance."

"We're watching a show, you dork."

"I don't have tickets."

"It's my treat."

"So is it like a date?"

"I prefer to call it a rendezvous among friends," Summer said. "I'm going to educate you on the finer side of New York, and your education begins tonight."

"A Broadway show?"

"Hey, if you don't want to come…"

"I'd love to come."

"Be there, and please don't be late."

"I won't be late. In fact, I'll be early."

"I'll see you tonight," Summer flashed him a smile. "And lose the props. You look a lot better without them."

Before he could respond, Summer walked out of his office. He didn't know what just happened, and he certainly couldn't explain it. He lifted his hand, removing the spectacles of his face. Things were certainly getting better, and to think that he thought it could only get worse. Taking a seat again, he tossed his glasses aside.

"I think it's about time to give those contact lenses a try," he smiled, pleased with himself.


	7. The Education of Seth Cohen

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything regarding "The O.C." nor am I affiliated with any of the cast and characters used in the story. Anyone or anything that you don't recognize is mine, and anyone and anything else that you do recognize is not mine._

_Note: Thanks to all of you who are reading this and for all your reviews. It's nice to know that you are enjoying reading this story as much as I am enjoying writing it._

**Against All Odds  
****Chapter 7 – The Education of Seth Cohen**

If there was one thing that Summer prided herself the most, it would have to be being prepared in any given situation. She already had the dress, the shoes, the hair, and the make-up. Everything was well in order, except for a couple of minor details: Seth Cohen and dinner. She just remembered half an hour ago that she failed to mention to him what show they were watching. It wouldn't be much of a problem if they were watching a film in some movie theater, but they were watching a Broadway show, meaning that there were at least thirty-five theaters Seth could be in.

To add to her miseries, she did not have Seth's phone number or address, so getting to him before six o'clock was not an option. He did say that he would come early, so for all she knew, he could be up there already looking all kinds of stupid.

"I'm such an idiot," she told herself. "And how could I forget to make dinner reservations?"

It wasn't so much that she was hungry at the moment, but eating after the show was not an option. The show starts at eight o'clock and should end well after eleven. Being that it was always a busy night in New York City, getting into one of the restaurants around town would definitely be a challenge. With a sigh, Summer looked at her watch and saw that she had thirty minutes left before meeting him, granted that she would find him along the way.

"This night going to be a disaster."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

If there was one thing the he believed the most in this world, it was that nothing was perfect, and if you're a Cohen, mistakes and misfortune are always around the corner. For this reason alone, it did not surprise him that the moment he walked out of his condo, he just realized that he had no clue what show they were going to watch. He knew about Broadway and the many theaters that it comprises. Luckily, he had enough common sense not to go into every theater to see if Summer happened to be there. Without giving it anymore thought, he decided that the only way to get around the situation was to pick up Summer. He rarely used the car that was provided for him by his grandfather, mostly because he didn't really need it. In addition, a white gold crystal Lexus SC was too classy for his taste, but it certainly became useful for him that night.

He was grateful that the traffic was not terrible at the moment. It gave him enough time to get to Summer's place, as well as enough time for him to get lost. He'd consider himself lucky if he got anywhere near her building. As he turned the corner of Lexington Avenue, he spotted Summer getting out of the building. It took a lot of restraint on his part not to keep his eye on the road. Summer was wearing an elegant stretch velvet dress, with a criss-cross draping at the bustline making for a dramatic entrance. The crystal and chain straps add a brilliant detail to the dress. Seth didn't really care much about the detail, although he noticed that her dress was in the shade of midnight blue.

Seth waved from the car as he closed in on Summer. She waved back at him, unsure about what to do and yet somewhat relieved to see him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Cleaning up your messes," Seth grinned. "Hop in."

"Cohen, you are a lifesaver," Summer smiled at him gratefully as she sat on the passenger side.

"Which flavor?"

"It has to be lime."

"Why?" Seth asked. "Is that your favorite?"

"No," Summer playfully swatted his arm. "It's because it's the closest one to lame."

"No, Summer, _that_ was lame," Seth laughed. "Anyway, I saved you from embarrassment tonight, although technically it would be me looking stupid instead of you, but you know what I mean."

"You have no idea how worried I was. I thought I totally ruined the whole evening."

"Well, everything's okay now."

"Actually, there is one more thing," Summer started. "You see, I totally got caught up in the Broadway thing that I forgot to make dinner reservations."

"Wow," Seth said. "You're totally ruining this night left and right."

"You could be a little more sympathetic here," Summer said. "Your jokes are really not making me feel any better."

"Well, let me ask you this," Seth said. "How do you like Italian food?"

"I love Italian… Wait… You didn't… Oh my God, you made reservations?"

Seth just smiled at her. She looked so cute when she she's excited.

"You are my knight in shining armor or knight in stunning tuxedo, whatever," Summer couldn't contain herself. "I cannot thank you enough."

"Just tell me you have the tickets, because I don't have any more tricks up my sleeve."

"I have the tickets."

"Okay, well then, we're ready to roll."

Before he started the engine once again, Seth raised the top of the convertible.

"What are you doing?"

"I don't want you to mess up your hair," Seth explained. "You look great by the way."

"I didn't even do anything to my hair," Summer said, gesturing to the wavy hair falling down her shoulders. "I'm just wearing them down."

"I like it that way."

"You don't look half bad yourself."

"Chicks dig the Jew-fro."

"I'm sure they do," Summer laughed, waiting for Seth to finally get moving.

"Let's go."

"Um, Seth, when you say let's go, it usually means stepping on the gas."

"I know," Seth said. "I'm just waiting for you to tell me which way to go because I have no idea where I'm going."

"You found my place."

"After getting lost along the way."

"Just when I thought you had everything down pat…"

"Just give me the directions, woman," Seth joked before Summer arched her eyebrow. "Please?"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

After dinner, Seth decided to leave the car at a nearby parking garage, seeing that the theater was only of walking distance.

"So what show are we watching exactly?"

"The Phantom of the Opera."

"The Phantom of the Opera?" Seth made a face.

"You don't like it?" she asked, looking upset and disappointed at the same time. "I guess I should have asked you. Now I feel really bad. I really wanted this to be a great experience for you. Maybe if we hurry…"

"Hey, Summer, calm down," Seth grabbed a hold of her shoulders. "It's fine. I'm cool with it. You are the teacher. I am the student. This is what the night is all about, right? The education of Seth Cohen? So don't feel bad about it. I'm your guest. I'll go where you go with a smile in my face… A genuine smile on my face."

"Thanks Cohen."

"No problem," Seth said as they continued to walk. "What kind of friend would I be? I should be thanking you."

"Here we are," she exclaimed.

"Shall we?" Seth offered his arm to her.

Summer laughed, linking her arms in his. As they walked into the theater, Summer chatted away while Seth just listened, hanging on to her every word. A few minutes before taking their seats, they came across an old couple.

"How are you, Summer, my dear?"

"Mrs. Kirkwood, how are you?" Summer gave the old lady a hug. "It's nice to see you both again."

"You have a guest, dear?" Mr. Kirkwood asked as though surprised.

"Um, yeah."

"Well, don't you want to introduce your friend?"

"I'm sorry," Summer gave an apologetic smile. "Mr. and Mrs. Kirkwood, this is my good friend Seth Cohen. Seth, these are the Kirkwoods, George and Sarah."

"Good evening to you both," Seth shook their hands. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"You too, young man," Mrs. Kirkwood said. "I hope you enjoy the show. Take care of our dear Summer."

"I will," Seth smiled, taking a quick glance at Summer. "Good night."

"Good night," Summer added as the two left.

"So who are those two?"

"They're pretty much regulars around here," Summer said. "I see them about once a month."

"They seem nice."

"They are nice," Summer said. "Are you ready?"

"After you."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"I guess I should have brought a box of Kleenex."

"I have allergies, so sue me."

"Whatever makes you feel better."

"You were the one bawling, and you've seen this many times before."

"What can I say, Cohen? I'm a sucker for romance."

"I'll make a note of that."

"What do you mean?"

"Just in case you're inviting me to another play or movie. I'd never watch one with you again."

"So you can cry by yourself?" Summer retorted.

"I do not cry," Seth protested.

"I think it's kind of cute when guys are in touch with their feminine."

"Emasculating me again now, are we?"

"Do you want to go for a walk?"

"Wherever you go, I'm there."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"So what do you think?" Summer asked once they found an empty bench.

They've been walking for a good thirty minutes. The New York skyline still had a profound effect on her. How could anyone not fall for the lights everywhere, especially with a full moon on the horizon? It was a perfect night. She turned her attention back towards Seth, who was patiently waiting to get her attention.

"I'm not totally in love with it yet, but it's been fun so far with you around. It's definitely better than walking around with my… What did you call it…? Oh yes, misguided view of the city."

"What that harsh?"

"I thought you were actually quite nice about it," Seth said. "You really love this place, don't you?"

"Why do you say that?"

"I just notice the way you look around and how your face brightens when you see something that you think is pretty or marvelous or breathtaking."

"If you take the time to look around instead of observing my facial expressions, maybe you'll learn to love it as much as I do."

"So the Kirkwoods…"

"What about them?"

"Well, I don't know if it was just me, but he seemed surprised that you had someone with you."

"He did seem like it."

"You don't go watch these shows alone, do you?"

"You know what…"

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I guess it's really none of my business."

"I can't believe I'm telling you this, but yeah, I go solo for the most part," Summer looked down, before meeting his eyes. "Pathetic, isn't it?"

"Well, I guess it's better than going with others for the sake of just having someone to go with, if that makes any sense," Seth said. "Things have certainly different now. I remember back in high school when you have this throng of people dying to follow you around."

"I kind of like it better now. Not to sound egocentric or anything, but it's not like any of them wanted to go with me as opposed to wanting to be seen with me."

"Doesn't it make you lonely?"

"Sometimes, I mean, walking around here by yourself and seeing all these people with somebody does make you feel that, but I don't like the idea of needing people to make myself happy. I guess it helps to some extent, but life doesn't quite work that way, you know. You have to learn that down the road you have to learn how to make yourself happy first."

"Ryan and Marissa always drag me around to places, but most of the time, I'd rather be alone by myself. I guess I understand what you're talking about, although sometimes I'd have Captain Oats with me."

"I miss that horse."

"If you want, you can come and visit him one of these days."

"No way! You brought him with you?"

"I can't leave Newport without him."

"Some things never change," Summer said. "If I feel like it, I might bring Princess Sparkle with me."

Neither of them spoke for a while as they took in their surroundings. It was indeed a perfect night, even Seth had to admit it. He glanced at Summer, who was looking up at the moon. Something had been bothering him for a while, but he never could quite decide if he should bring it up. He knew that it was a touchy subject for both of them.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You might as well," Summer said, turning towards him.

"Did you think that I made a mistake by breaking up with you back then?"

"Wow," Summer muttered. "You sure know how to ask a question."

"You're regretting giving me permission, aren't you?"

"Actually, this is probably as good a time as any to get it out in the open," Summer told him. "After you broke up with me, I hated you for a long time. I hated you, and I hated myself for crying over you. You broke my heart, Seth, and it nearly killed me. Being with you was all I cared about, and you took that away from me. I had all these plans, but the problem was that they all involved you. I was left with nothing after that. I was lost. I didn't know what to do with my life."

"Breaking up with you was the hardest thing that I had to do. It was so gut-wrenching that I couldn't even look at myself in the mirror without wanting to strangle me."

"You didn't let me finish," Summer told him. "Despite all of that, as strange as this may seem, I have to thank you for it."

"Why?"

"If you hadn't broken up with me, I wouldn't be here right now. I'd still be in Newport instead of New York. I'd still be stuck in the Newport standard of living instead of living a life of my own. You have no idea how good it feels to make my own decisions without the pressure of everyone's expectations around me. It was hard at first, but for the first time in my life, I was finally free without anyone holding me back. It was then at that moment when I fully understood what you were trying to do."

"But you still hated me nonetheless."

"It's not that I hated you still. I guess it just saddened me that my heart had to suffer at the expense of it all."

"Can you ever forgive for all that stuff that I put you through?" he looked at her, almost pleadingly.

"Deep down, I forgave you a long time ago, but truth be told, I was never the one to admit it."

"I'll keep your secret," he smiled at her before getting up. "You ready to go?"

"It is getting pretty late," Summer said, shivering a little.

"Here," he offered his coat. "I know you're going to say that I didn't have to, but I'm going to tell you right now that I'm a gentleman and you obviously need this more than me."

Summer didn't say anything as he put his coat around her. They continued to walk in silence knowing that one word out of any of them would just ruin the moment. They had a lot to talk about and were just starting to scratch the surface. After the conversation that they just had, it was obvious that they both needed time to process everything.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"We're here!" Seth announced.

"Thanks for the ride."

"I wasn't going to leave you out there to walk by yourself, although that would be highly amusing."

"I better go."

"Wait," Seth grabbed her arm. "I have something to give you."

Seth rummaged through his glove compartment and took out a piece of paper.

"It has all my contact information and everything, including my address and new cell phone number."

"I was actually hoping to have gotten this earlier tonight. It would have saved me a lot of precious time and unnecessary worries."

"So did you have fun tonight?" he asked. "I mean, with the opera and everything, you said that you usually go solo. How was it like to have some company?"

"It was great, especially having someone to cry there with me."

"It was fun for me, too, except that crying part because I have no idea whatever gave you that false impression."

"I'll see you around," Summer stepped out of the car.

"Give me a call some time," Seth called out before breaking into a song. "Summer, that's all I ask of you."

"Cohen, you're such a goofball," Summer laughed at his own rendition of one of the opera's songs. "In a good way though."

"So how did I do today, Ms. Roberts?"

"You got an A."

"No plus?"

"When you broke out into song, that just made the plus fall off."

"I have to remember that next time."

"Good night, Cohen."

"Good night, Summer."

Seth waited until Summer was inside the building before leaving. He was about to sing again, but he stopped himself. Instead, he drove into the night, this time just humming.


	8. Chinese Food, Fortune Cookies, Etc

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything regarding "The O.C." nor am I affiliated with any of the cast and characters used in the story. Anyone or anything that you don't recognize is mine, and anyone and anything else that you do recognize is not mine._

**Against All Odds  
****Chapter 8 – Chinese Food, Fortune Cookies, Etc.**

Over the next couple of weeks, Summer provided Seth with his own personal tour of the city. They watched another Broadway show _Avenue Q_.

"Cohen, I think this show is more suited to your comedic view of life."

"I'm glad you're finally taking my interests into account."

"Didn't I do that last time?"

"Look at you being all funny."

"As long as I'm laughing at you, then funny is fine by me."

He personally wasn't a big fan of puppets, but the show was great, and there certainly was no crying on his part. One morning, Summer gave him a wake-up call and urged him to jog with her in Central Park.

"You need to work out, Cohen."

"But it's five-thirty in the morning," Seth mumbled. "Besides, I do that enough by walking around this big city."

"Please? You don't want me running around alone now, do you?"

"I thought you had some pepper spray with you."

"I gave it to you, remember?"

"Oh, that's right."

"I'll see you in ten minutes."

As much as it wore him out that morning, he had to admit that it was quite a scenic excursion, with just the right amount of green and red and orange and yellow put together. They even came back a couple of days later, blanket in tow and everything, to have a nice, little picnic. Seth challenged Summer to a harmless, one-on-one Frisbee competition. He came out the victor, but only by a small margin.

"You did pretty well for a girl."

"Shut it, Cohen!" Summer exclaimed, punching his arm.

"Ow!" he cried. "That was a mighty punch for such a little person."

Seth cried out again when Summer gave him another dose of pain.

"What's up with the punches today? In case you didn't know, I'm not your personal punching bag."

"If you keep talking, you might as well be."

"I didn't know munchkins can be so cruel."

Instead of punching him, Summer kicked him in the shins.

"Now I'm a punching bag and a soccer ball?" he said, trying to rub the pain away.

"One more word from you, and you're going to be a baseball."

Summer also managed to drag him to a couple of museums. The Metropolitan Museum of Art was not bad. He liked the Guggenheim Museum better, but mostly because it was a lot smaller. Overall, however, he thought it was boring and a waste of his time.

"You just don't have the sophistication to appreciate art."

"I appreciate comic books. They have some nice art there."

"But it's not the same."

"To each his own… or her own."

Aside from the museums, he had a rude awakening regarding food. Before Summer came along, all he ate were pizza and some Chinese food. While they were good and everything, it was certainly getting old eating the same old thing over and over again. Since then, he has eaten French, Italian, Thai, Turkish, Japanese, Indian, Korean, Vietnamese, and even Sri Lankan food.

"Here are some words of wisdom for you, Cohen," Summer started. "Everywhere you go and wherever it may be, you are almost always guaranteed a terrific meal."

Probably one of his favorite activities during their tour was people watching. They claimed a spot at a café in Soho and just looked around.

"Summer, I never thought that you would engage in such activity."

"It's actually quite entertaining," Summer told him. "To top it off, it's also one of the cheapest spectator sports."

"So what now?"

"Simply watch the human zoo parade forth."

"You are a weird creature, Summer Roberts, but I like you."

"That's because I'm your only friend around here."

"I should be offended, but not really because as sad as that sounds, that is actually true."

"Okay, over to your right is a zebra," Summer said as she singled out a Foot Locker employee running. "He looks like he is being chased by a lion."

"He must be late for a very important date."

"With those clothes on, forget it."

During nights when they didn't have anything planned, they just called each other over the phone to talk about their day for hours. They even watched a few movies over the phone, exchanging comments when the mood was right. For the most part, the movies were classic ones starring Bogart, Stewart, Hepburn, and all the greats of yesteryear.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"No, Summer, I am not crying."

"I wasn't going to ask that," Summer smiled through tears of her own. "But for the record, I still think that you're lying."

"So what were you going to ask?"

"Forget it. It's really lame. I shouldn't be talking to you about this. This is more of a Marissa-territory type topic."

"I know I'm not Marissa, but you can talk to me, so just spit it out."

"Do you think anyone could ever love me as much as Rick loved Ilsa?" she asked, referring to the main characters of _Casablanca_.

"Are you serious?" Seth said incredulously. "That's a stupid question."

"Why?" she asked, her voice taking in a tone of sadness. "Because you don't think anyone could love me that much?"

"Summer, that's crazy talk," Seth told her. "There are hundreds… Thousands of guys out there who could, would, and should love you as much as Rick loves Ilsa."

"You really mean that?"

"Of course I mean it," he said, his voice getting emotional. "Summer, you are the most awesome girl in the world. Hands down. No arguments about it. Probably even the whole universe. Any guy would be insane not to fall in love with you."

"I guess every male on this Earth must be crazy then."

"Well, you still have eight more planets and the rest of outer space."

"Thanks Cohen," she managed to laugh.

"I was just kidding."

"No, I meant thanks for the pep talk, even if it wasn't the whole truth."

"Hey, don't worry about it. And for the record, I meant every word that I said."

"You are the nicest guy, you know that?"

"Finally, a compliment from you towards me," he said. "So tell me, Summer. Do you consider me your best friend now?"

"You still don't sleep with Ryan."

"I'll take that as a no," Seth laughed. "So I'm still your good friend Seth Cohen?"

"No, actually, you're my back-up best friend now."

"Nice," Seth smiled, even though she couldn't see him. "I finally got a promotion."

"I'm getting tired, Cohen. I think I should go to sleep now."

"Sweet dreams, Summer," Seth told her. "And don't worry about that whole thing. Every thing will fall into place for you."

"Sweet dreams, Seth."

It was probably the best two weeks that he has had in years. Too bad it only lasted that long. Both Summer and him had a lot of business affairs to take care of for the next week, so they decided to take a little break from their outings and meet up later in the week.

"Is this the worst day ever or what?" he said as he put the umbrella aside. "I hate crappy weather."

"So do I, sir."

"Do I have any messages?"

"You have a quite a bunch, Mr. Cohen," his secretary said. "You have two from Mr. Nichol, one from Tony Martinez, and one from Craig Winthrop."

"Well, that's just fantastic," he said sarcastically. "Are you sure that's all?"

"Are you okay, Mr. Cohen? You seem to be in a bad mood."

"That's very insightful of you, Jessica. What next? Are you going to tell me that I'm emitting a negative energy? Or better yet, how my aura is looking at the moment?"

"No sir," she looked down, embarrassed and hurt at Seth's reaction.

"Let's just hope this day goes by quickly without any disruptions."

"What an ass!" Jessica said under her breath when Seth went into his office. "What did he eat this morning? What did he eat all week?"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Seth has been filling out paperwork for most of the day. It was almost noon, meaning that he had been working on them for two hours. The early part of his morning was spent squabbling with Caleb and getting into shouting matches with a few contractors. He was a little more civil with potential clients, although he will probably receive another earful from Caleb after he mistakenly insulted some big-shot owner of some big-shot company. All in all, it has been the same old pattern for the past week.

"Mr. Cohen, someone is out here to see you." Jessica informed him.

"Did you just come in here without knocking?" Seth said in almost a pitch close to yelling.

"I did knock, sir."

"Well, didn't I tell you that I didn't want any interruptions?" Seth said. "Why doesn't anyone listen to me nowadays?"

"Did I catch you at a bad time?" the guest said, poking her head through the door.

"Summer, hey," Seth exclaimed as he stood up, a smile plastered on his face. "Come in."

"But you just…" Jessica said, now confused more than ever. "Nevermind."

Seth didn't even notice that she left until he heard the door close. He gave Summer a small wave before picking up the paper on his desk and stacking them together. He ran his fingers through his hair, mostly to calm himself down than to tame it. He knew that Summer was waiting for an explanation for that sudden outburst not too long ago, but at least it wasn't as bad as the first one.

"Looks like somebody didn't eat their happy flakes this morning," Summer took a seat on one of the leather couches available.

"I'm sorry about that," Seth said. "It just hasn't been a good day."

"Or a good week from what I heard."

"What are you talking about?"

"She warned me before coming in that I should probably stay away. She said that you have been in a bad mood all week."

"Why would she say that?" Seth said, annoyed. "She had no business telling you anything. What is her problem?"

"What is your problem?" she retorted, her tone almost matching his.

He was about to say something to his defense, but he realized that she was right.

"What's going on?" Summer asked, walking over towards him. "You've been acting very… un-Seth like."

"I don't know what's going on," he said, walking away from her towards the couch. "It's been a rough week. My stress and anxiety are skyrocketing."

"Tell me about it," Summer said. "You didn't have to be rude though."

"I know, and I'm sorry."

"Not to me, to her," Summer gestured towards the door.

"I guess I've been a little harsh on her lately. I'm beginning to act and sound like my grandfather."

"Heaven forbid! Don't ever go down that path. You won't get any woman to go out with you, unless of course it's the Julie Cooper type."

"Nothing like a Julie Cooper threat to make a man want to change," Seth laughed. "So what are you doing here?"

"I brought Chinese," she said excitedly, showing him the bag. "I figured you'd be hungry by now."

"Why didn't you call? I could have met up with you somewhere."

"I had a business issue to take care of three blocks away, so I figured you could use a little surprise and some mu shu pork."

"This is great! I thought I'd have to miss out on lunch again."

"What did you say?"

"I said this is great."

"No, the other part."

"I didn't say anything."

"That part with missing out on lunch," Summer pointed out. "Have you not been eating?"

"Of course I have," he said. "Don't be silly. I've eaten snacks and dinner and more snacks."

"Seth!" she hit him on the arm

"What? That hurt."

"That is really not healthy."

"I'm fine."

"What would your mother say?"

"She'd probably reprimand me and hit me harder than you did, although I don't think that's humanly possible."

"What am I going to do with you, Cohen? You're driving me crazy."

"That's okay," Seth smiled. "I have enough money to get you into the best insane asylum in town."

"Trouser it, Cohen, or you get no food."

"But see, that would just be the opposite of what you're trying to make me do."

"Why do you have to be such a smart ass?"

"To torture pretty women like yourself," he winked at her.

"Eat your food."

"Aye aye, Captain!" Seth gave her a salute, causing her to crack a smile.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"You're really good with the chopsticks."

Seth and Summer were both sitting on the floor with the food around them.

"You have no idea," Summer said. "Not only can I eat with them, but I can use them with my hair and such."

"Indeed, Summer, that is quite a talent you got there," Seth rolled his eyes.

"Did I mention that I can gouge people's eyes with these things? In fact, my favorite target are Jewish boys with Jew-fros."

"That sounded like a threat."

"Are you a Jewish boy with a Jew-fro?"

"Hmm, let me check," Seth said, pretending to check out his hair. "I would have to say that I am."

"Then yes, that was a threat, so shut it," she tried to be serious, but eventually burst out laughing. "Your face was just classic."

"I do get that a lot. They say that I'm a Jewish Julius Caesar."

"Maybe if you put on more muscles and had your hair styled different, but I'm totally not seeing the resemblance there."

"Well, at least I'm not dead, right?"

"For now."

"Okay, enough with the threats already," Seth grinned at her. "How's your work going?"

"It's been great. We have more clients now, so I'm totally busy and everything, but that's the why I like it."

"I still can't believe you're into interior decorating. My mom would have been so proud of you."

"At least there's one parent that's proud of me," she said, suddenly her mood changing.

"What's the matter?" he asked, although he had a pretty good guess.

"It's just my dad, you know. He wanted me to be doing something else. He came to my graduation and everything, but after the big dinner and the presents, he just left. He wanted me to move back to Newport, you know, but I couldn't do that."

"I'm really sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"Actually, in a way, it kind of was my fault," Seth said. "I mean, the guy hated me from day one. He was relieved when you started going out with Zach, being that the guy was a politician's son and all. I didn't really mind. At least your relationship with your father was great then. When we got back together, I know he hated me twice as much as he did the first time. I know I didn't make you choose, but I did give you a reason to choose, and as much as I was happy that you chose me, I still felt bad about what it did to the relationship between both of you."

"It's really not a big deal, and you shouldn't blame yourself."

"I know he wasn't too fond of me, even after we broke up again. He thinks that I'm the reason that you left, and I think deep down he hated you not being there more than you being there with me."

"He couldn't keep me there forever," Summer said. "If he loves me, he has to learn to let me go."

"He does love you, Summer."

"Well, he has a funny way of showing it."

"You miss him though, right?"

"So how are Ryan and Marissa doing?" she changed the subject.

"They're doing well," he replied, playing along as to not upset her any further. "Still engaged. Still not married. Still very much in love."

"Makes me want to vomit."

"That's nice, Summer."

Summer stuck her tongue out at him and tossed him a fortune cookie.

"So what does your fortune say?" she asked.

"Smile or you will frown," Seth said, then gave her a funny look. "That was deep. What does yours say?"

Summer smiled and eagerly read hers as Seth focused on her face. It happened for only a mere second or maybe even less, but he could swear that her expression changed from eagerness to… fear. He couldn't quite think about it more since she was suddenly all happy about it.

"Mine says that I'm going to receive a fortune cookie."

While Seth would have thought that she was lying, he had to admit that he had gotten the same fortune a couple of times himself. He always thought that some of them were weird and stupid, but it was by far the weirdest and the stupidest one that he has gotten. Noticing the she was not looking at him, Seth threw the remaining portion of his fortune cookie at her.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"I just wanted to make your fortune come true," Seth laughed, although Summer did not find it funny at all. "Oh, come on, you totally had that one coming."

As said started to get up, he felt something hit him in the middle of his forehead. He looked down to see that Summer had retaliated. He picked up the object and gave Summer a funny look.

"Summer… A broccoli… Seriously?"

"It's the best I could come up with," she shrugged. "At least I didn't throw chopsticks at you."

"I applaud you for your restraint," Seth said as he looked at his watch. "Damn! It's almost one o'clock."

"That's a sign for me to go," Summer said. "But before I do that, something has been bothering me."

"What's that?"

"These!" Summer said as she removed his glasses. "I thought you stopped wearing them."

"Well, I work well with them."

"I think these glasses alone make you stressed and anxious. The last time I've seen you with them, you were pretty much acting the same way. Even worse than today."

"Can I have them back, please?"

"Only if you swear not to wear them anymore."

"I can't promise you that, especially since I can't see well without them."

"I'll give them back to you after I leave."

"I'll walk you out then."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

When she was out of Seth's sight, she took out a crumpled paper from her pocket.

"Everything is not yet lost," she whispered to herself.

With a slight movement of her fingers, she crumpled it up some more and threw it into the nearest trash can. She was not going to delve into it much more. What's the point of overanalyzing everything? It wasn't like she had enough things to worry about.

"It meant nothing," Summer told herself as she walked out into the rain with her umbrella. "It meant nothing."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

After he walked Summer out, he saw Jessica on his way back and remembered the conversation he had with Summer regarding his rudeness.

"Isn't it a nice day?" Seth smiled.

"Sir, it's raining outside. It's cold and windy. You said so yourself that it was a crappy weather. The worst day ever to be exact."

"Oh," Seth said. "I didn't notice."

"Did you want anything else?"

"I want to apologize for what happened earlier. It was wrong of me to take my frustrations out on you."

"It's okay, sir."

"I promise it won't happen again."

Without noticing Jessica's dumbfounded look, Seth proceeded to walk into his office. He looked outside the window. It was dark, dreary, and downright depressing. Surprisingly, it didn't affect him, at least not anymore. He was actually in a good mood.


	9. Alpha Male

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything regarding "The O.C." nor am I affiliated with any of the cast and characters used in the story. Anyone or anything that you don't recognize is mine, and anyone and anything else that you do recognize is not mine._

**Against All Odds  
****Chapter 9 – Alpha Male**

The Metropolitan Tower. Never in a million years did she think that she would ever venture in this place as her eyes rolled upwards to take in the soaring height of the monolith. The glass façade had always fascinated her every time she saw it, as well as how the building penetrates the sky. It was a definitive blockbuster: aggressive, dominant, proud, and extremely competitive. If she had stayed in Newport and lived off of her father's money, then she may have been able to afford such luxuries. It was a life that although she had no regret letting go, sometimes she couldn't help but miss.

Seth didn't really clarify if the place was rented or bought. Either way, she figured that it still cost a whole deal of money. Seth had been to her apartment once, but since then, they have unconsciously, in her opinion, picked neutral places to meet. She remembered Seth calling two nights before to join him for dinner. She initially suggested a restaurant until Seth mentioned that he was cooking. While the thought of him cooking made her hesitant, she was far more interested and intrigued that she decided to take him up on his offer.

When she finally arrived at his door, she couldn't help but become nervous. After a minute or two, she finally had the courage to knock.

"Hey!" Seth greeted her with a hug. "For a minute there, I was afraid that you weren't going to show up."

"Well, it's a big place," Summer said, giving Seth her coat. "The concierge helped me out a lot though. It was funny, actually, because he became pretty nice once he knew my name."

"Well, he's usually nice, but I told him that I was expecting a very important guest."

"That explains everything," Summer said. "I thought that he just thought that I was pretty."

"He probably did," Seth smiled at her. "Dinner is almost ready. Why don't you make yourself comfortable and feel free to look around?"

"By the way, Cohen, nice apron you got there. It's a libel, but kind of nice."

"Alpha Male," Seth read out loud. "Sounds true to me."

"Maybe I should get you one that says 'Egomaniac'?"

"Be nice to the chef," Seth laughed. "I cook your food."

"No kidding!" Summer smiled at him.

Summer ventured into the living room area, admiring everything as she went around. She particularly liked the modern abstract art and the fancy furniture, although she could make a pretty accurate judgment call that Seth had no say in the decoration. As she continued to look around, she saw a picture of Sandy and Kirsten, and one of the Cohen family with Seth as a little boy. Seeing him with his curly her at probably the tender age of five or six made her smile. The next set of pictures that she saw was of Seth with Ryan and Marissa. The three of them looked like they were having fun, making her wonder what they were doing in the images. Finally, she reached one picture that was not only out of place but was also weird.

"Cohen!"

"What's up?" he called from the kitchen.

"What's this picture of you with Zach and Lindsay?"

"Am I looking like a penguin?"

"Totally," she smiled.

"I think that was one of the charity events in Newport that Lindsay had organized. She's into those things now with her being a Nichol and everything. She's great at it actually."

"What about Zach?"

"Well, as you probably know, Zach took over his father's position as congressman about three years ago. He came to the event to support it and support Lindsay."

"Zach and Lindsay?" she asked, not expecting the news.

"I was as shocked as you are, but I guess going to the same school helped them form that bond or whatever."

"They did both go to Harvard, but still… Wow… I guess she got along with her family a lot better than I did."

"You're not jealous, are you?"

"Of course not," Summer said. "It's just that they both look so… so sickeningly perfect."

"Indeed they are, but instead of the whole white picket fence and 2.5 kids, they have a big mansion with a white gate and two picture perfect children."

"Sounds about right."

"Well, dinner's ready so just come over to my little dining room so we can eat."

Summer went over to the dining room and just stood in awe at the food on the table.

"You made all of this?"

"What do you think I've been doing in the kitchen all this time?"

"They just look so good and everything. Where did you…?"

"Obviously not my mother," Seth joked. "Actually, my roommate in college taught me a lot, as well as the girls here and there."

"How did you manage that?"

"I don't know," Seth said. "It's not like I begged them to help me. I just used the kitchen, made a fool of myself, and some girl always comes over, acts all smart about it, and actually teaches me the right way to do things. You know how women love making men look stupid."

"That is one of our most cherished privilege in life," Summer smiled at him. "So what are these anyway?"

"Well, this one over here is just your typical Caesar salad. Here you have some Chicken à l'Ail. It's good. You can ask Marissa. I also have some Lasagna Primavera in case you turn all vegetarian on me. I don't know, but you women are weird like that. It's still pretty good though. I also have dessert, but that comes in later."

"I'm really impressed, Cohen."

"Well, I'm confident in my skills, but why don't you eat up and give me your full evaluation then."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"I have to say that this was by far the best free meal that I've had in forever."

"Thank you," Seth stood up and bowed.

"The chicken was excellent, I must say."

"Of course it was! It's a family secret."

"Really? Was it from the Nana?"

"Um, no."

"Your dad made it?"

"No."

"Your mom?"

"Hell no!"

"Then whose family secret is it?"

"I don't know," Seth said. "I didn't say it was my family."

"Cute."

"Did you like the dessert?"

"The tiramisu was good."

"Well, that one I didn't make," Seth admitted. "Jessica actually made them for me."

"After all that stuff you did to her, she's making you desserts now."

"Actually, I apologized for that, and we're actually friends now, sort of."

"Look at you being all Cohen and everything. It definitely suits you better than being a jerk all the time."

"No one does 'Cohen' better than me."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

After cleaning up the table and doing the dishes, Seth and Summer retreated to the living room to watch whatever was on the TV and chat about their week. Since it was the Sunday before Thanksgiving, their conversation ultimately lead to how they were going to celebrate the occasion.

"Thanksgiving is this Thursday," said Seth.

"I'm fully aware of that fact."

"You coming with me to Newport to celebrate with everyone?"

"Why?" she asked. "Are you going?"

"Well, yes, of course. That's where my family is. I mean, that's the point of Thanksgiving, right?"

"Isn't the Nana here?"

"She's flying to Newport in a couple of days."

"Really?"

"It's going to be this big celebration with everyone. Why don't you come?"

"Actually, I already have plans."

"You do?"

"The people at work are celebrating it together. If worse comes to worse…"

"Don't tell me you're celebrating it alone?"

"It's really no big deal," Summer told him. "It's just Thanksgiving. It's just turkey and mashed potatoes and gravy and pumpkin pie and all of that stuff."

"But Summer…"

"Cohen, you can't force me to go with you against my will, okay?"

"I'm not going to force you, but if you want, I can stay and we can…"

"You don't have to include me in everything that you're doing," she told him firmly. "You already have your tickets. Don't change your plans on my account."

"Summer, this is crazy."

"It's my life, Seth. I'll do whatever I want. If I'm saying that I'm not going, then that's final."

"But it's Thanksgiving," he tried to argue some more, although the mere fact that she called him Seth should have been enough to make him stop arguing.

"You know what? It's getting pretty late. I should go home."

"Summer…"

"I have a lot of things to do tomorrow, so I need all the sleep I can get," Summer tried to justify herself.

"Well, can I at least drive you home?"

"Fine. I'll wait outside."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The drive to Summer's apartment was pretty much the most awkward situation that they had been in since they started hanging out. No one had said anything, although Seth had attempted more than once but just didn't have the courage actually say something.

"Your place was really nice," Summer said, voicing out the only words that popped into her head.

"Thanks. It was all Caleb's money though."

"How much did it cost him?"

"Millions probably," Seth scoffed a little. "It's really embarrassing having all that stuff. I certainly don't need them. It makes me feel really uncomfortable."

"Like this car?"

"Yes, like this car, but at least this makes me look a little cool."

"Look, Cohen, I really appreciate your offer, but I'll be fine," Summer finally said when they reached her building.

"Before you go, I have something for you," he said, taking out a wrapped box from the back of his seat. "It's really nothing special or anything. I just thought that you could use it."

"Thanks," she managed to say as she timidly accepted his gift.

"I know you're going to hate me, but are you sure you don't want me to stay?"

"Cohen, come on, what reason could you possibly have to stay?"

She blurted the words out before she had a chance to think about the question. The point of it all was for him to say nothing, and yet for some reason, a small part of her wanted him to give her an answer that did not consist of anything related to nothing.

"I'll see you after the weekend, Summer," Seth said, letting the question slide. "Good night."

"Good night," she said softly after stepping out of the vehicle.

Without looking back, she entered the building and went straight to her apartment. Once she got in, she couldn't make herself do anything more except fall to the floor while leaning of the door and sob. Gingerly, she opened the present that he gave her. She gasped when she saw a frame with a picture of the old 'gang': Seth, Summer, Marissa, and Ryan. It was taken right after their graduation ceremony. Now that she thought about it, she didn't even have any pictures of any of them. Aside from Seth, all of them seemed like strangers all of a sudden. She continued to cry as she ran her hand across the frame. She wasn't exactly sure what she was crying about. There could be many reasons. It could be that she was lonely or that she missed her friends. On the other hand, it could also be that secretly, she was hoping that he would stay.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Are you sure about this?"

"I'm positive," replied Marissa. "They won't even see it coming."

Ryan and Marissa had been together for eight years and engaged for five. It was only a matter of time before they got married. The only question was when it would happen. Over the years, Julie has warmed up to Ryan and has been really excited about the wedding. On the other hand, while Marissa appreciates her enthusiasm, she did not want, under any circumstances, for the event to be her mother's little pet project. The situation seemed unavoidable until Marissa came up with a brilliant idea.

"But how would everyone know about the wedding?" Ryan asked, scratching his head.

"They wouldn't," Marissa tried to explain as she settled herself on the couch. "That's the whole point of a surprise wedding. Besides, this is the only way that my mother would be uninvolved."

"And how are we supposed to pull this off?" asked Ryan. "I mean, the New Year is right around the corner."

"Don't worry, Ry," she smiled at him. "The whole thing will go without a hitch."

"Can I help with anything?"

"You really want to help?"

"Of course," Ryan said. "I am a part of it all, and I don't want you to do everything."

"Well, only if you promise not to tell anyone."

"I promise I won't tell."

"Because we know that you're not good at secrets."

"There is a difference between being a bad at lying and keeping secrets."

"Whatever makes you feel better, honey," she laughed as the phone started ringing.

"I'll get it," Ryan told her. "You just go finish this thing you have set up here."

Ryan left Marissa in the living room and went down to the kitchen area of answer the phone.

"Atwood-Cooper residence. This is Ryan speaking."

"Would you knock it off with the hyphenated name already? It's almost as bad as the Cooper-Nichol union. Promise me that when you two get married, you'll stick with one name."

"We're not getting married," Ryan said quickly. "Wh… Wh… Why would you say that?"

"I was just saying that since you two have been engaged for years now and will be married someday."

"Right. And by someday, you mean like not in the near future, as in, say a month or so."

"Are you okay, bro?"

"I'm cool. I'm not getting married yet."

"You are really acting weird."

"Why did you call?"

"I just wanted to call you two, that's all. I miss you and Marissa."

"Seth, it's way past midnight in New York," Ryan said. "You want something."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because normal people are already asleep by this time."

"Are you saying that I'm not normal?"

"Well, you're not, but mostly I'm saying that you sound desperate," Ryan said. "What do you want?"

"What do I want? See, Ryan, that is a good question, and since you asked, there is something that I would like to talk to you about. Actually, if Marissa is around, I'd like to talk to her as well."

"You see, you never ask for Marissa," Ryan pointed out. "This must be some huge favor."

"Could you just get Marissa?"

As Seth waited for Ryan to get back on the line, he thought about what Summer asked him. He knew that she could really use a friend right now. Wasn't that a good enough reason to stay? He had by now convinced himself that it was a good reason, but then again, maybe it wasn't the only reason.


	10. Thanksgiving Surprise

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything regarding "The O.C." nor am I affiliated with any of the cast and characters used in the story. Anyone or anything that you don't recognize is mine, and anyone and anything else that you do recognize is not mine._

_Note: In case you didn't know or just forgot, the Nana's real name is Sophie._

**Against All Odds  
****Chapter 10 – Thanksgiving Surprise**

She looked outside the window. The lights were as bright as ever, and the November breeze was as crisp as it has ever been. She had looked out her window countless of times before, and it had never failed to cheer her up. This time however, it could not shake her out of her misery. It was Thanksgiving, and she was stuck in her apartment with nothing but some turkey and mashed potatoes that she got from a local store. Her co-workers did invite her, but she told them all that she already had plans.

"Some plan you got here, Sum," she mumbled as she threw away the food.

She barely ate anything. She didn't even want to eat anything. She looked at the clock. It was almost seven o'clock. She knew that all the stores in the city were closed for the holiday, but ultimately, she decided that getting out of the apartment was better than anything she planned on doing. After getting dressed in her favorite sweater, jeans, and boots, she grabbed her coat and got ready for a cold walk outside.

"Cohen?"

To say that she was surprised was an understatement. Her she was opening the door to go for a walk and wallow in her loneliness, and all of a sudden, she sees him getting ready to knock on her door.

"What are you doing here?"

"Hey Summer! You going anywhere?"

"You didn't answer my question," she pointed out. "I thought you were going to Newport."

"Well, obviously I'm not in Newport."

"So what the heck are you doing standing in front of my door?"

"Happy Thanksgiving to you, too."

"Cohen, seriously, what are you doing here?"

"Summer Roberts, I am here to kidnap you," Seth said as he pulled out a scarf from his pocket. "Now, if you could help me out here, I would really appreciate it."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Oh no, Summer, I am dead serious here. Now please turn around so I can blindfold you."

"Why are you doing this?"

"I can't tell you that, but just trust me on this one," Seth tried to assure her. "Trust me."

"Just don't ruin my hair," Summer finally caved in, turning around.

"The thought didn't even cross my mind," he said as he placed the scarf over her eyes. "Can you see anything? I just want to make sure."

"No, and it's really starting to freak me out."

"Don't worry," he said. "I won't let anything happen to you."

"Cohen, you do know that we are on the third floor, right?"

"I know."

"There is no elevator."

"I know that as well."

"Are you expecting me to go down three flights of stairs without seeing anything?"

"That's not such a good idea, is it?"

"No!" Summer cried out. "Maybe you should have thought this out before blindfolding me."

"Well, I know one solution."

"And what would that be?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips.

The next thing she knew, Summer felt herself lose balance as she was implanted from the floor. Suddenly, it dawned on her that she was in his arms. To her surprise, he was carrying her pretty steadily.

"Okay, just hold on to me," Seth said as Summer slowly placed her arms around his neck. "I promise I won't drop you."

"You better not, because if I fall, I swear I'm going to kill you."

"I'm sure you will."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Here we are in our final destination," Seth announced.

"Which would be…?"

"Nice try, Roberts," he chuckled as he unbuckled her seatbelt. "Okay, take my hand."

"I can't see, you moron."

"I really love it when you call me those names," he said, this time grabbing her hand and helping her out of the car. "It really touches my heart."

"So where are we?" she said, ignoring him.

"Patience, Summer," he said as he helped her up a small flight of stairs. "We're almost there."

Summer waited as she heard him open a door. While she still had no clue as to where he took her, she could definitely smell the food and had a feeling that they were going to be celebrating Thanksgiving after all. For all she knew, it could just be her mind playing tricks on her. Nonetheless, she couldn't help but smile, and even though it was dark in the room, Seth noticed it and smiled as well.

"I'm going to take your blindfold off, but keep your eyes closed."

"Okay," she said excitedly as she kept a firm grip on his arm.

"Now you can open them," he said after he turned on the lights.

"Coop!" she shrieked as she ran into her best friend's arms. "Oh my God! You're here."

"Happy Thanksgiving, Sum," Marissa greeted, hugging her back.

"And Chino… Ryan…" Summer muttered as she gave him a hug.

"Either one is fine," he laughed. "Happy Thanksgiving!"

"Thank you," Summer replied before spotting a familiar, old woman. "Nana…"

"How are you, Summer?" she said, meeting Summer halfway. "It's so good to see you."

"You too."

"Happy Thanksgiving," Sophie greeted her.

"I can't believe this… All of you… You're all here… And I'm here with you…"

"Well, this is Thanksgiving after all," Seth exclaimed as he joined the group. "And what better way to celebrate it than with friends and family."

"This is so great, you guys," Summer said, hugging Marissa again. "I still can't believe it. I haven't seen you in years. You… You look great. You both look great!"

"So do you," Marissa laughed.

"I did work out a bit," Ryan joked.

"I thought all of you were going to be in Newport right now," Summer said, on the verge of crying. "I never would have… I mean, this, having all of you here right now… I was just missing everyone and… I don't even know what to say."

"It was all Seth's idea," Marissa told her.

"Don't give me credit for anything," Seth said. "This was a joint effort by everyone."

"Don't be modest," Sophie said.

"Well, enough with all the praises," he changed the topic as he started to get uncomfortable. "The food is waiting patiently for us to eat it."

"Why don't you lead us on a prayer?" the Nana asked him.

"Me?" Seth asked, not quite sure if he should be the one starting until he saw Summer looking at him as if to say that he could do it. "Well, okay, I'll give it my best shot."

Seth waited for everyone to gather around the table. He sat on the end with Ryan and Sophie on either side of him. Summer was next to Sophie, and Marissa was next to Ryan.

"May we be thankful for all we have," he started before taking a deep breath. "For the ability to love and laugh. For every bite that we have to eat. For life itself. For every heartbeat. For our shelter and for our warmth. For what we've learned. For the way we've grown. For what we've seen and the way we've shown. For what we have shared. For our hopes and prayers. For integrity and compassion. For humanity and humility. And most of all, for our friends and our family. Amen."

Seth looked up to see everyone looking at him. He didn't know if they liked his prayer or thought that he was rambling again. Either way, he did not like the attention at all, and once again, he turned the attention towards the food.

"Let's eat."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The Thanksgiving dinner was a success, and by just looking at Summer, Seth knew that he made the right decision. They didn't really get a chance to talk during the whole dinner. For the most part, Summer talked to both Ryan and Marissa throughout most of the night. When the table was cleared, Seth excused himself to help the Nana with the dishes.

"What you did was very nice. I'm proud of you."

"It was really nothing," he told his grandmother as he put away the plates. "I mean, that's what friends do for each other."

"You still care about her, don't you?"

"Of course I do. I care about all of my friends."

"But you care about her more."

"That's crazy talk, grandma," Seth said. "Besides, you don't even know Summer. You haven't seen each other in years. I was surprised that you two got along really well."

"Didn't I tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Summer was responsible for all the decorations around here."

"Really?"

"Yes," she smiled. "She helped me out a ton."

"That explains everything. I was wondering about that for a second."

"Summer is a great girl."

"She is, isn't she?" Seth smiled.

"And you still love her."

"What?" Seth cried before lowering his tone. "What are you talking about?"

"Grandmothers know things that their clueless grandsons are too stubborn to realize."

With those parting words, Sophie left Seth in the kitchen with more questions to ponder.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Everyone stayed at the Nana's house for one more hour before they said their good-byes.

"Thank you so much for having me here," Summer said as she gave Sophie a hug.

"It was my pleasure. Come again any time."

"Thanks. Have a good night."

"It was also good to see the two of you again," Sophie said to Ryan and Marissa. "When are you getting married? I'm not getting any younger here."

"We don't know, but we'll keep that in mind," Marissa laughed and gave her one final hug.

"Nice seeing you, Nana," Ryan said. "Thanks for the great dinner."

Seth waited until everyone had gone a safe distance before approaching his grandmother.

"I don't know what theory you have going in that head of yours, but it is so not true."

"Just come here and give your grandmother a hug."

"I love you, grandma," Seth told her. "Thanks for everything."

"I love you, too," she said before letting him go. "Take care of her."

"Grandma…"

"Promise me that you will. No matter what happens."

"Is there something else that I don't know about?"

"Seth, please, do it for me."

"I will. I promise."

Seth headed towards the trio once his grandmother had entered the house. He was actually getting worried. It was either his grandmother was crazy or something was definitely going on. When he reached the group, he was met by a bunch of smiling faces. Even Ryan was smiling.

"Are you okay, man?" Ryan asked.

"I'm fine. Grandma is just being weird."

"So what are the plans for tonight?" asked Marissa. "Are we still staying at your place?"

"Of course," Seth said. "I have enough room for the both of you. In fact, if I feel like it, each of you will get your own room."

"You have three rooms in that place?"

"Yes, bro, there are three rooms. Don't ask me why. It was there when I got to the place."

"I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow then," Summer said.

"Whoa… Wait a minute," Seth said. "If you want, you can stay at my place. I don't think these two will mind shacking up together in the same room…"

"Hey!" Marissa protested.

"You know I'm right."

"The man's got a point," Ryan said.

"As I was saying before I got interrupted," Seth continued as he jokingly glared at Marissa, "you can stay in the other room. In that way, we can all spend some time together."

"I think that'd be great," Marissa said. "What do say, Sum?"

"I'm all up for it, but…"

"But what?" Seth asked.

"I have to get a few things from my place first."

"It's not going to be a problem," Seth told her. "Ryan… Marissa… You know where I live, so can you two meet us up there?"

"It's not a big deal," Ryan said. "We'll find our way."

"Hopefully," Marissa added before laughing. "See you guys later."

Seth and Summer watched as Ryan and Marissa walked hand in hand towards their car.

"I understand if you want to puke."

"I don't really feel like seeing my dinner again," Summer laughed.

"Are you ready?"

"You're the driver."

"Okay, let's go, but on one condition…"

"What's that?"

"Keep in mind that this is only a one-night stay, so don't carry a whole luggage with you."

"Funny," she said, snatching the keys away from him.

"What are you doing?"

"I feel like driving," Summer said casually as he headed towards his car.

"Um, Summer, I don't think… Oh, you're starting the car already."

"Are you coming or what?"

"Yeah, I'm coming."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"That was awesome."

"Uh huh," Seth said as he tried to pry his hands off the side door. "That was intense to say the least."

"Are you okay?"

"Seeing that no cops arrested us, I think I'll be fine."

"You were driving _really_ fast."

"Or maybe you just drive _really_ slow."

"Can we just get your stuff before I hurl?"

"Good idea."

Seth sat on Summer's couch as he waited for her to finish packing. She was taking a little longer that he expected, but he wasn't about to get into another argument with her. He'll probably lose anyway.

"Okay, I'm ready."

"It took you long enough," he got up. "Are you ready to go?"

"Didn't I say I was ready?"

"Right."

Seth walked over towards her and grabbed her bag.

"Hey Cohen…"

"Yeah," he looked up.

"I didn't really get a chance to talk to you tonight."

"We've been talking for weeks now."

"I know, but about tonight…"

"Look, it's really…"

"I just want to say thank you."

"You're welcome."

They stood in silence for about a minute before Seth spoke up.

"Just hug me and get it over with. You know you want to."

Summer laughed but still hugged him anyway.

"You don't know how much this meant to me."

"Well, that's what back-up best friends are for," he gave her a warm smile. "Now let's go. If we hurry, we may even beat them, but…"

"But what?"

"I'll drive," he said, this time snatching the keys from her.

"That was a pretty good snatch."

"I learned from the best."

"Oh, by the way, here's that scarf that you blindfolded me with."

"Keep it. It was yours in the first place."

Summer looked at the scarf before it dawned on her that it was the one that she had left at the cemetery.

"You kept this all this time?"

"You know me. I'm a pack rat."

"But it's a scarf… And you brought it with you… To New York."

"Well… I… I guess I just wanted something to remember you by."

"Right."

"Please don't freak out," Seth pleaded. "I'm not like stalking you or anything."

"Cohen, it's fine."

"Can we just go now?"

Summer just nodded as Seth walked out of the door. She looked at the scarf once again.

"Why are you making this complicated?"

"Summer!" he yelled from the hallway.

"I'm coming," she called out, leaving the scarf on the couch.

The last thing that she needed was more questions.


	11. Words of Wisdom from RyRissa

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything regarding "The O.C." nor am I affiliated with any of the cast and characters used in the story. Anyone or anything that you don't recognize is mine, and anyone and anything else that you do recognize is not mine._

_Note: Thanks for first and foremost continuing to follow this story, and for all the reviews!_

**Against All Odds  
****Chapter 11 – Words of Wisdom from RyRissa**

He closed the door slowly as he stepped out of his room. He was now dressed in a blue shirt and a navy flannel pajama bottom. It was his place, and yet it felt like one big sleepover, except that they all had separate rooms. It was definitely a change for him, considering that he never had anyone occupy the other two rooms before. He walked down the hallway and noticed that Ryan and Marissa were missing. However, Summer was in the living room watching TV. She already changed from her clothes earlier that night and was now wearing her silk pajama top and bottom.

"So much for hanging out, huh?"

"Coop was really tired," Summer looked up from the couch. "Chino was probably experiencing the after effects of flying."

"Right. Ryan and his height problem."

Seth was taken aback when Summer started laughing. He looked at the TV, but nothing funny was happening. He turned his attention back to Summer again and replayed what was said when it dawned on him. _Ryan and his height problem_. It was true. While he was an inch taller, Marissa always towered over him when she wore her heels. Needless to say, it was not the height problem that he was thinking about.

"I'm sorry. That totally came out wrong. I meant to say _fear of heights_."

"Don't worry about it. It did make for a good laugh. I promise I won't tell Ryan."

"Do you mind if I join you?"

"It's your place," Summer said as she moved over the couch. "Feel free to do whatever you want."

"What are you watching?"

"Love Story," Summer mumbled, sneaking a quick glance towards Seth.

"On second thought, maybe it'd be best if I go to bed too."

"Oh, come on, Cohen," Summer said. "This will be a milestone for us. This is the first movie on TV that we watch together in person."

"Nice try," Seth started to get up.

"Please Cohen?" Summer pouted her lips. "I really don't want to stay up alone."

"Okay, fine, but don't expect me to talk much."

"I don't care. I just want someone watching with me."

Seth continued to look at her as she returned her attention towards the movie. He sat down slowly, careful not to touch her.

"Cohen, I don't bite."

"Right."

He readjusted himself so that he could be more calmly seated on the couch. He tried to pay attention to the movie, but he couldn't help but glance at Summer every ten seconds or so. He was grateful that she had her eyes set on the screen, because the thought of her catching him would probably ruin the whole night. Summer and her romantic movies. He didn't really get all the fuss about romance in movies. They were fiction, and life was just never that dramatic or romantic. It had already been five minutes, and he hadn't paid any attention to the movie at all. He finally willed himself to watch in case she asks him any questions. If only his eyes were cooperating…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

His head shot up as though something startled him. He tried to focus on an object until he regained his full vision. The TV was still on as its glare started to hurt his eyes. He looked around for a clock.

"One-thirty-seven," he mumbled. "Why didn't she wake me up?"

Before he could continue, he found his answer in the woman lying on the opposite end of the couch. As it turned out, he wasn't the only one who fell asleep. He got up slowly and turned off the TV. Once again, his attention returned to Summer.

"Summer," he whispered, not quite sure if he wanted to wake her up or not.

She didn't seem to budge, so it was probably best that he didn't disturb her sleep. She did look comfortable on the couch, but she probably won't be too happy in the morning. Seth tried to approach her but found himself backing up. The truth was that he didn't know what to do. He already decided not to wake her up, but he didn't want her to sleep on the couch either. That only leaves him with carrying her to her designated room, but that would mean touching her, and if he touched her, she might wake up, or worse, she would kill him.

"Stop it!" he admonished himself. "Just get her to bed… Get her to _her_ bed and get this over with."

After procrastinating the inevitable for another minute or two, Seth crouched over and slowly lifted Summer up to his arms. He realized that this was the second time in less than seven hours that he had carried her. The thought was irrelevant, but it made him smile nonetheless. He looked down on her face as he carried her through the hallway. She looked so innocent and peaceful and beautiful. His thoughts were disrupted when he came across her door. With some crafty maneuvering, he was finally able to open it without waking Summer up.

He decided not to turn on the lights, mainly because it could easily wake her up. She stirred a bit when he set her down on the bed, but she remained asleep. He carefully moved the flat sheet and the comforter over her, making sure that she was fully tucked in. A sudden warm feeling came over him as he was doing this, and he immediately stepped back.

"What are you doing to me, Summer?" he said softly. "I… My life was fine. It wasn't perfect, but it was fine. It was simple, and then you… I am so confused right now."

He didn't realize that he was still moving backwards until he hit the dresser and caused her purse to fall off, leaving its contents on the floor. With the faint light that was available to him from outside the door, he gathered her stuff and put them back in her purse, ultimately putting it back on the dresser. With one last look, he made sure that she was asleep before stepping out of the room.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

She had gone to her appointment many times before, but not by car and certainly not with Marissa. It was actually fortunate that Marissa was already awake since she was running a little late and was in serious need of a ride. In addition, it saved her from resorting to borrowing Seth's car.

"How did you sleep last night?"

"I'm definitely more refreshed now," Marissa replied as she kept her eye on the road. "You?"

"I fell asleep on the couch."

"Did I miss something, because I definitely did not see you there this morning?"

"Cohen took me to bed."

"Did you two sleep together?"

"Coop!" Summer cried. "No! Of course not. I meant that he took me to _my_ bed. He must have carried me or something. I don't really remember anything. I just woke up in bed all tucked in and everything."

"Aww… that was nice and sweet of him."

"Could you stop saying that please?"

"Why? It's true."

"Yeah, but you're just confusing me more."

"About what?"

"About Cohen."

"Is there something going on between you two?"

"No, but…"

"But there may be something," Marissa said as though she had just uncovered a big mystery.

"I so do not need this right now."

"But something is happening," she said, although it was more of a question than a statement.

"I don't know. I mean, he's Cohen. He's annoying, and he rambles a lot of nonsense. He can be so immature. I have to constantly take care of him. I don't even know why I bother sometimes."

"But Seth's not just all that."

"That's the problem," she said with a sigh. "He gets on my nerves, but I hate it when he's not around. I joke with him and boss him around, and yet he does all these really nice and sweet things like tucking me in bed, cooking me dinner, making me laugh…"

"Changing his whole Thanksgiving plans for you," Marissa added.

"Yeah, and I didn't even ask him to stay."

"Maybe he wanted to stay."

"Maybe… Maybe… I hate maybes," Summer said in exasperation. "What am I doing?"

"Are you in love with him?"

"Coop!"

"I was just asking."

"That is not the issue here."

"You saying that makes it _the_ issue."

"What am I going to do?" she said frantically. "I can't go down that road again."

"Why not?"

"You know why not."

"You two have a history together. You know each other well."

"It wasn't all hunky-dory at the time either," Summer said. "Besides, that was the past."

"What about now? You two are getting to know each other again."

"He doesn't even know that…"

"Summer, that has nothing to do with anything. That's in the past. This is now."

"For all I know, it could very well be just me."

"He's totally crushing on you, too," said Marissa knowingly.

"Excuse me?"

"Summer, the guy called us at eleven o'clock on Sunday night."

"That's two in the morning…"

"Exactly! He practically begged and groveled for us to change our plan and come out here. He even offered to pay the expenses and everything. Aside from that, he's still here."

"What do you mean?"

"Seth hates New York," she said with conviction. "He loathes it. Personally, Ryan and I didn't think that he would last a month. From what he had been saying during that first month, it was almost certain that he would be flying back any time soon."

"What's your point?"

"Seth's been here for more than two months now. It's not a coincidence that he started liking the place after the two of you started hanging out."

Summer looked away from Marissa as she let the words sink in. If she wasn't confused then, she was definitely confused now.

"You deserve to be happy," Marissa told her.

"But it's Cohen…"

"That doesn't necessarily have to be a bad thing."

The car ride remained silent until they arrived at their destination.

"Do you want me to come along?"

"You can drive around the city for a while," Summer said. "I'll be here for about an hour at the most."

"It's never too early for shopping, I guess," Marissa said, her face perking up.

"I'm sure Chino would love that."

"I'll pick you up in an hour," Marissa laughed.

"An hour it is," Summer said as she watched Marissa leave. "One long hour."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

As he stepped out of his room, the light coming from the window immediately blinded him. He didn't get a chance to look at the clock, but from the glare of the sun, he was sure that it was late. As he walked into the kitchen, he saw Ryan reading a newspaper and eating by himself.

"Where's Marissa?" he asked in the middle of yawning.

"She went out with Summer."

"Summer's up?" he asked as he looked through the refrigerator.

"She kind of had to be up to be out."

"It's too early for your sarcasm, Ryan."

"It's ten-thirty, Seth."

"Well, it's too early for me anyway," Seth said, looking up from the fridge. "Are those bagels?"

"I got them this morning."

"What time is it?"

"I told you that it was ten-thirty."

"Did I really sleep that late?"

"Did you just wake up?"

"Yeah."

"Then yes, you really slept this late."

"Can I have some?"

"My bagels are your bagels, except for this one because I already took a bite out of it."

"Thanks," he said dryly.

"How late did you sleep last night?"

"Well, I slept earlier than the second time I slept."

"You're not making any sense."

"Summer and I were watching TV when we both fell asleep. I took her to bed…"

"You what?"

"I took her to _her_ bed, and then I went to _my_ bed," Seth explained slowly. "What's wrong with you, man? Get your head out of the gutter."

"What's going on between you two anyway?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you two together or what?"

"We're just Seth and Summer."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"What the hell are you interrogating me for?" Seth retorted defensively.

"I'm just curious, that's all," Ryan said, hoping that Seth would calm down. "What you did last night… With the whole Thanksgiving thing… Don't tell me that it was nothing."

"Ryan, I'm her back-up best friend. It's what I do. I make sure that she's okay."

"Whoa… slow down. Did you just say _back-up_ best friend?"

"That's what I said."

"What the hell is that?"

"Well, Summer's best friend is Marissa, right?"

"Right."

"So, if Marissa ever gets whacked, I get to take her spot," Seth said rather enthusiastically. "Isn't that great?"

"No, man, that's not great," Ryan said, looking at Seth weirdly "I don't want Marissa getting whacked."

"That's cool. I understand."

"So that's it?"

"What?"

"You're just her back-up best friend?"

"I guess."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Could you stop it with the questions already?" Seth cried angrily. "I'm already dealing with enough of them, and you're just making me more confused."

"I knew it."

"Knew what?"

"You're in love with Summer," he said almost smugly.

"I am not…" Seth started to say as Ryan continued to smirk. "You are full of it."

"Me? What about you?"

"What are you talking about now?"

"You're in love with Summer, but you're just too damn stubborn to admit it."

"What do you want me to say?" he shouted, his voice full of emotion. "Am I falling for Summer? Yes, you're damn right I am. I can't stand it when I'm not around here. Heck, I can't stand it when I'm with her because I can't do anything. You know that I've been in love with her since I was just some puny little kid, but what I feel right now… I am falling so hard that I probably haven't reached the bottom yet. She's just Summer, you know. That's the only word to describe it. She's right here with me, and when she's not here physically, she's still right there."

"I know you both have a lot of history together, but you can always start over. Marissa and I did."

"We're really good friends now, and it took us years to get here. What makes you think that I won't mess it up again?"

"The two of you are older now, and hopefully a lot wiser than you were years ago. As your brother, it was hard seeing you all those years. Sure you've had a relationship or since then, but you were miserable compared to when you were with her."

"I… I can't lose her again, Ryan," Seth managed to say as he tried to swallow the swelling lump in his throat. "The thought of not having her around pains me more than not having my parents around, and that scares me. That scares the shit out of me. If losing them almost destroyed me, then losing Summer would probably kill me. I don't know what to do, Ryan."

"It's going to be okay," Ryan said softly as he gave a reassuring grip on Seth's shoulder.

"I don't want to get hurt, and I don't want her to get hurt."

"Well, sometimes, you have to risk everything to truly find happiness."

"Where did you hear that one?" Seth managed to smile as he slightly wiped off the tears forming in his eyes.

"Actually, it came from a very smart man who lead a wonderful, happy life."

"Who?"

"Sandy Cohen."

"He did have a wonderful life," Seth uttered softly.

Their conversation was interrupted when Summer and Marissa came into the room.

"Hey!" Marissa greeted them both before going over to kiss Ryan on the cheek. "Is everything okay here?"

Seth caught Summer's eyes but quickly looked away.

"Yeah," Ryan said. "We were just having a discussion."

"Are you okay, Seth?" Marissa asked, noticing that he seemed tense.

"I just woke up," he said absentmindedly. "I'm going to take a shower now."

The trio stood in silence as Seth left the room. It didn't take long before both pair of female eyes rested on Ryan.

"Is he okay?" Summer asked.

"He's fine. You know Seth. He's just naturally out there."

"Was he crying?" Marissa asked. "His eyes were a little red."

"No," Ryan said quickly as he tried to come up with an explanation. "You know how he is with bagels."

Ryan was met with two confused looks.

"Sandy liked bagels. It just reminded him of Sandy, that's all."

"I'm going to head back to my room and pack my stuff," Summer said, looking skeptically at Ryan before leaving the couple behind.

"So…" Ryan started.

"So…" Marissa followed.

"You went shopping."

"I did."

"That's great."

"I know."

"You didn't tell her about the wedding, did you?"

"No. Did you tell Seth?"

"No."

"Good."

"Good."

"We'll tell them about the party before we leave."

"Which is at the Cohen house," Ryan added.

"Do you think Seth would mind?"

"If not, I have a spare key," he smiled deviously.

"I love you," Marissa kissed him.

"I love you, too," he said, enveloping her in a hug.

"You were totally lying about Seth earlier."

"I know."

"I guess we have a lot to talk about on the plane ride home."

"If I spill, then you spill."

"Oh, trust me, I have a lot of things to share."

"I don't really like talking though. I'd rather sleep."

"I have my ways of making you talk."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

"No, you're afraid of heights."

"Don't remind me."


	12. Confessions

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything regarding "The O.C." nor am I affiliated with any of the cast and characters used in the story. Anyone or anything that you don't recognize is mine, and anyone and anything else that you do recognize is not mine._

**Against All Odds  
****Chapter 12 – Confessions**

Ever since her conversation with Marissa a week ago, Summer had been thinking about Seth Cohen a lot. Where do they stand? What exactly does she want? An existing friendship or a relationship that is merely a possibility? Does he even feel the same way? For the most part, she could read him like a book, but until recently, he has become an enigma. Summer was hoping that they could continue being "friends" while she sorted her feelings, but Seth appeared to have other plans.

Summer has had enough experience with the other half to know that Seth was avoiding her. It probably would have hurt her if he was totally blowing her off, but she knew that it wasn't his style. If she didn't know any better, she would have guessed that he was scared of her. Many possibilities invaded her head, including the speculation that maybe Marissa told him something, but she knew that Marissa would never tell him something that important. She never did figure out what was going on with him.

That is why when she received a call from him earlier that morning, she couldn't help but be surprised. She was aware of the fact that he tended to ramble, but he just seemed flustered about something during their conversation. Actually, it wasn't even a conversation at all. Seth didn't really go into details. All he said was that he _needed_ to see _her_. It was definitely a switch.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Okay… Okay… Breathe and relax… It's going to be fine… Who am I kidding? She's going to be here any minute now."

Seth paced in his office, failing miserably to calm himself down. The truth was that he was having doubts about his decision to call her, let alone ask her to see him. He had already pried himself away from the phone several times as he attempted to call her and cancel. While it sounded like a good idea at the time, he knew that she would only be more suspicious and would insist on seeing him anyway. It didn't really help that he's been trying to avoid her for the past week.

"This is all Ryan's fault."

Since his "discussion" with Ryan the day after Thanksgiving, things between him and Summer had been awkward. It was probably his own doing, but he couldn't help himself. Now that he finally admitted to his feelings, or rather said them out loud, it made his feelinga more real and more powerful. He used his time away from her to contemplate on the questions that had been plaguing him for the past two weeks. Should he tell her? What if she doesn't feel the same way? Does he really want to pursue something that is uncertain and risk losing their friendship? Could he continue lying to her? Could he continue lying to himself?

Before he knew what he was doing, his hands found his phone again and built up a brain of its own as it started to dial Summer's number. Frustrated, he put his cell phone away, putting it inside the desk drawer for good measure.

"I hope I'm not making a huge mistake."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

As she neared Seth's office, she was greeted by a smile from Jessica. She had visited him more than a couple of times already that it was almost customary.

"You can go on ahead," Jessica said.

"He's not in a bad mood, is he?"

"He's been out of sync all week," Jessica informed her. "I don't even understand half of the words that he's saying."

"That's actually Cohen on a good day."

"Well, you know him better than I do, but the guy's just jittery all of a sudden. I don't know what's been bothering him lately."

"I guess I'll find out soon enough."

Summer knocked lightly before slowly opening the door. She smiled when she saw him walking back and forth behind his desk. Judging from his facial expression, she knew that he was having a conversation with himself.

"Would you care to fill me in on your conversation?"

Seth's head shot up so quickly that it was a miracle that it remained on his head. He looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Jessica was right," Summer said as she approached him. "You are jittery."

"Uh… What are you doing?" he asked, backing away from her.

"I'm taking a seat," Summer said, his backward progress going unnoticed. "What are you doing?"

"You go sit on that couch over there," Seth pointed. "Sit. Over there."

"Okay," she said, eyeing him suspiciously.

She took off her coat and placed it on the coat rack along with her purse before taking a seat. When she looked at him again, he was still behind his desk and still talking to himself.

"Cohen!" she called out. "What's the deal? Are you going to talk to me, or did you call me just to see you talk to yourself?"

"Right."

He took a seat on the couch opposite Summer, but then immediately stood up after a couple of seconds.

"I wish there was an easy way of doing this."

"Easy way of doing what?" Summer asked, now thoroughly confused. "Talking?"

"Do you want to come by some other time?"

"No," she replied. "What is going on with you? You have been acting weird all week. You refuse to take my calls, and when you accidentally pick up, you make up these wild excuses not to see me."

"Does… Does that bother you?"

"Well, yeah, I mean, we've been hanging out for weeks now," Summer said. "I know that something is bothering you, because you just don't blow me off for no apparent reason."

"I wasn't blowing you off."

"I know, but you're shutting me out," Summer cried. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, you didn't do anything wrong."

"Then what is wrong, because clearly, if it's not me, then it's you."

"Okay, okay, just calm down," Seth told her as he started to calm down himself.

"Why did you want to see me now after not seeing me all week?"

Seth breathed deeply and let out a sigh.

"I'm trying to make this easy, but apparently there is no way around it," Seth started. "First off all, I apologize if I hurt your feelings in any way this past week. It's not that I didn't want to see you or talk to you. I just couldn't bring myself to do it."

"Why not?"

"Because everything was complicated. Everything still is."

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't think I can do this anymore."

"Do what?"

"Do this," Seth said as he gestured towards both of them.

"You don't want to be friends anymore?" she asked, shaken that she had to ask the question in the first place.

"No… I mean, that's not what I'm trying to say."

"Then what are you saying?"

"This past five or six weeks with you has been terrific. I don't even remember the last time that I've had such a good time in a continuous period of time. It's been great having you around, you know, and I really appreciate all that you've done for me. Your friendship means a lot."

Seth paused for a moment and just looked at her. She looked so confused, and she had every right to be. He sighed once again before continuing.

"Lately, about two to three weeks ago, I've been having these… these feelings," he said as he caught her eye before breaking eye contact. "I don't know if I've had these feelings all along. Maybe I managed to suppress them somehow. The point is that in the last two or three weeks, I can't ignore them easily anymore. I tried, but I… I just can't do it. For all I know, I could be making a huge mistake here. I know that after I do this, there's no turning back. While your friendship means the world to me, I can't do this anymore."

"Again, what are you saying?"

"These false pretenses," Seth blurted out. "I know this could be all for nothing, and I'm fine with that… Well, I'm not totally fine, but I can deal with it. I'm just tired of lying to you… Lying to myself… I can't do it anymore."

"Cohen…"

"Summer, I like you, and I don't mean just as a friend. I really like you a lot. I care about you. I can't stop thinking about you. You… You just make me be a better person, and I know that sounds corny, but it's true. I can't stand not being around you. Lately as of late, I'm only happy when you're around. It's like everything just sucks until you show up or when you call. I know this is crazy. I've been thinking about it all week, and I thought to myself that maybe it isn't so crazy, you know. Maybe there could be a possibility that it could all work out."

"What do you want me to say?" she asked, although she really didn't know what to say at the moment.

"I just want you to tell me the truth," he said firmly. "Set me straight. If you don't feel the same way, fine, then just tell me, and hopefully we can move on from this. If you feel… If you feel something, anything, then tell me so we can both figure this out. I just want to know the truth. I know how I feel. I told you already. How do you feel?"

Summer met Seth's eyes, but this time he didn't look away, maintaining eye contact. He was challenging her, almost daring her to say something. As Summer continued to ponder on what just happened, Seth's sudden confidence started to wither away. Once again, he became the jittery guy who was pacing the room. He finally took a seat across her, but he was completely anxious. Summer had to admit that he looked cute as he played with his fingers, stealing glances at her every now and then. The truth was that she found her position quite endearing.

First, Seth just answered one of her questions in that he feels the same way. It made her feel a lot better, although she wasn't about to give him the satisfaction by admitting it to him. As much as she cared about the guy, history was against him. He hurt her twice already, even if it wasn't his intention to do so. She had to give him credit for being aggressive though. Knowing him, she knew that it was a hard thing to do. Now the ball was in her side. Basically, he was leaving it up to her to make the next move.

Second, now that he has poured his heart out, it helped her with the question what exactly she wanted. He was the guy who hurt her the most, and as crazy as it sounded, she wants to give him another chance. He said a lot of things, but she probably wanted this before he told her. Out of all the guys that she has dated, he was also the one who really loved her and cared about her the most. Maybe it was time for her to have someone make her happy for a change. Maybe it would finally work out this time.

Finally, if things are still complicated or uncertain, at least she has him with her to figure out everything.

"Okay."

"Okay what?" Seth looked up.

"Let's give this a shot."

"Are you serious?"

"Why would I be joking about this?"

"It's just that… Are you sure?" he asked once again, still not believing what he was hearing.

"We're you just kidding about…"

"No, but I thought that you were…"

"I was what?"

"Oh my… huh," Seth uttered before smiling nervously. "You're… You're really serious about this."

"You are asking me out on a date, right?"

"Yes, I am, but…" Seth muttered through a smile. "Wow… This is just… I am so relieved and so happy right now."

Summer tried her best not to smile. She was trying to be cool about the whole situation, but inside she was just as happy and relieved as he was.

"So what time are you picking me up?"

"Pick you up… Right, for the date, which is tonight… Is it tonight?"

"Oh, I just thought that…"

"Six-thirty sounds about right."

"Okay, then, six-thirty it is."

"Good."

"I'll see you tonight."

"Not if I see you first."

Summer just nodded before leaving his office. As soon as she closed the door, he couldn't help himself and just fell down the couch, laughing and smiling at what just happened. He laid down on the couch for a few more minutes before the apparent date later that evening dawned on him.

"Shit!" he said as he looked at his watch.

It was already one o'clock, meaning that he had about five hours to figure out what exactly they are doing on their date. He didn't even plan on anything. He was sure that she would say no, at least sure that the odds were slightly against him. Still, he needed to figure something out quick.

"We haven't even been on a date, and I'm already screwing this up."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

As soon as she closed the door, she finally allowed herself to smile and enjoy the moment.

"What happened in there?"

"I think we just agreed to go on a date."

"I knew it was bound to happen sooner or later."

"What?"

"I knew that he liked you."

"How?"

"Well, I know my method of knowing is unorthodox, but I only like Mr. Cohen when you're around."

"Really?"

"He's a completely different person. I dare say that he's more like himself. He just didn't strike me as a total jerk when he first came here."

"Well, I'll see you later, Jessica."

"Enjoy your date."

"Thanks."

She thought about what Jessica said as she left the building and couldn't help but feel proud of herself. As for enjoying their date, well, she knew that she would enjoy it, but dates with Seth never did run smoothly for the most part. In fact, he probably didn't even plan the whole date for tonight. She did kind of pushed him into doing it, and although she felt a little guilty about it, she knew that he wouldn't let her down. At least not this time anyway.


	13. This Time Around

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything regarding "The O.C." nor am I affiliated with any of the cast and characters used in the story. Anyone or anything that you don't recognize is mine, and anyone and anything else that you do recognize is not mine._

**Against All Odds  
****Chapter 13 – This Time Around**

If somebody told him that he would be asking Caleb Nichol for help regarding his upcoming date, he probably would not have believed him. Nevertheless, Summer deserved the best, and since Caleb and Julie never settled for anything less, he knew he could count on him to pull some strings. Seth remembered vaguely a few weeks ago that Summer mentioned a French restaurant that she had been dying to visit. It was fairly new with a high-profile chef, and a menu that will satisfy anyone and probably make him nauseous once he saw the cost. As it turned out, Caleb was able to help him. It didn't really hurt that one of their clients was a good friend of the owner, so after his coaxing, Seth was able to grab a hold of one of the best seats in the house.

Now all he really needed to do was pick up Summer, and let the night take shape on its own. It would be an understatement to say that he was a nervous wreck. It never really took him more than twenty minutes to get ready, but all of a sudden he had the urge to don the best suit, the shiniest pair of shoes, and the perfect tie to match the suit. Earlier that afternoon, he went to get his hair trimmed. He even shaved even though he just did it not too long ago. He knew that he didn't have to impress Summer, but he wanted to look nice for her.

As he got close to her apartment, he checked to make sure that the bouquet of flowers that he bought was okay. It was an old cliché, but he was hoping that Summer would like them. He didn't know what her favorite flower was, so he went with roses. He talked to the lady at the store for a bit as she questioned him about the recipient of the roses. She suggested that yellow would be appropriate, and since he was running late and figured that the lady knew what she was talking about, Seth decided to take her advice.

He parked his car on the side of the street once he arrived at her place. He checked his watch to see that he was on time, which means that he was actually a few minutes early. After checking to make sure everything was okay, he grabbed the bouquet and vacated his car. Unfortunately, things just never seem to run smoothly for him. As he was closing the door, it hit the flowers on the way and basically made them look like road kill.

"I just can't get a break," he said to himself as he looked defeatedly at the scattered petals on the floor. "Damn!"

He gave a sigh of relief, however, when one rose managed to survive the incident.

"I guess one is better than none."

Throwing the damaged bouquet away, he headed towards the front of the building and used the buzzer to get a hold of Summer.

"I'm here," Seth announced once she picked up.

"You're early," Summer said. "I'm impressed."

"Impressed enough to let me in?"

"You can come up."

As soon as the door was unlocked, Seth let himself in and used the three flights of stairs to calm himself down. He was hoping that the night would turn out well, but after the flower massacre, he wasn't so sure anymore. As he knocked on her door, he couldn't help but remain worried. Once she opened the door, however, all thought just escaped from his head.

"Wow… I… You…Wow."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Summer blushed as she gave him a smile. "Come in."

Summer was wearing layers of matte jersey that draped her body beautifully, create a charming and stunning look. Seth knew that it was some shade of red, but he lacked knowledge on that department. In any case, he couldn't really care less what exact color the dress was. She just looked great in it.

"You got a haircut."

"Oh, yeah, I got it this afternoon," Seth said. "Um, you know, because I needed it. Not because I wanted to look a certain way for someone."

"I like it," she smiled at him.

"This is for you," he handed her the flower as though it was the most unsightly thing possible. "I had more but I kind of ruined it."

"It's okay, Cohen," she said as she took the flower, taking its scent in. "I love it. It's really sweet."

"Are you ready to go?" he asked, putting his hands together.

"I'm ready," she said as she grabbed her belongings. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Le Grand Bernardin," Summer said excitedly as they got to the restaurant. "How did you…"

"Well, just because I talk about myself a lot doesn't mean that I don't listen to what you're saying."

"But the reservations… You made reservations, right?"

"Of course I did," Seth told her. "I had to pull a few strings, or actually call other people to pull a few strings, but we have reservations."

"This is so amazing," Summer gushed as she looked around the place.

"After you, mademoiselle."

"Ah, merci, monsieur."

Once they entered the restaurant, they were immediately lead to their seats.

"Someone will be here with you shortly," the man said in a thick, French accent.

"Seth, I can't believe you took me here."

"It's not a big deal."

"Do you know how much this place costs?"

"I'm vaguely familiar, but it's not a problem. Seeing you excited and happy is priceless."

Summer turned around and pretended to check out the place. She couldn't let him see her blush again. As much as a rambler as he was, he really knew what to say to make her heart skip a beat. She was grateful when the _garçon_ finally came over to take their order.

"What would you like for your hors d'oeuvre?" the waiter asked.

"You pick," Seth told her.

"Je voudrais un choix des hors d'oeuvre, s'il vous plaît?"

"Ah, vous parlez français," the man said as he was both pleased and surprised.

"Un peu. J'ai étudié français à l'école."

"Qu'est-ce que vous désirez pour le dîner?"

"Je voudrais La Terrine de Foie Gras et sa Gelée au Porto."

"C'est un choix magnifique," he said before turning to Seth. "Et vous, monsieur?"

"Ah… Oui… Je…" said stuttered as Summer looked at him with pity.

"Il ne parle pas français," Summer smiled at the waiter.

"Ah, je comprends," he said before switching back to English. "What would you like for dinner, sir?"

"I would like the… uh… Les… Cuisses… de… Grenouilles… Provençale."

"That's an excellent choice, sir," the man said, trying not to laugh at Seth's attempt of French.

"Are you sure, Seth?"

"I heard it was good."

"But do you even know…"

"I'm fine, Summer."

"What would you like to drink?"

"How about the best champagne in the house?" Seth told him.

Summer was about to protest, but she didn't want to upset him. She knew that he was trying so hard to impress her, even though he really didn't have to do it.

"That sounds good," she added as the waiter jotted it down and left.

"This is a nice place, huh?"

"It's great."

"I'm really sorry about earlier," Seth apologized. "The last thing that I wanted was to embarrass you and I just…"

"You'll never embarrass me," she said without thinking of the consequences.

"Right," Seth said as it suddenly became awkward again.

They sat in silence until the appetizers came. They said a few words or two to each other, but ultimately they just ate in peace. Then again, the night was only about to get worse.

"Summer Roberts," a man exclaimed as he approached their table. "I didn't expect to see you here."

Seth looked up and noticed that guy looked eerily like Luke, except with a darker hair. He seemed friendly, but Seth can't help but feel threaten. He was suddenly thinking that maybe he was one of Summer's ex-boyfriends.

"Mark," Summer said as he put down her fork. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm actually having dinner with a few clients. I told you earlier."

"Right. I remember now."

"So what are you doing here?"

"I'm having dinner with… Seth Cohen."

"Cohen," Mark said as he turned to Seth. "Do I know you?"

"I don't think we've met before."

"You do the charity speeches at the hospital downtown."

"Yes, that's me."

"That means you're Caleb Nichol's grandson," Mark said as though he just made the greatest discovery. "That explains it."

"Explains what?"

"You see, I've been calling and asking Summer for months now to go on a date, and she hasn't replied to any of them. It was almost as if I didn't exist or something…"

"Mark…" Summer started to say as she realized that he was somewhat drunk.

"And now here she is having dinner with you… In this fancy restaurant… How long have you been here?"

"A little over two months."

"I've been asking Summer for six months," he said as he held up his hand. "Count my fingers… Six."

"Are you okay, man?" Seth started to get up, catching on that Mark was drunk.

"Me six… You two… And now she's dating you…"

"Maybe you should go back to your seat."

"Watch out for her… Ha… She only wants your money…"

"Mark…"

"What else does this guy have that I don't?" he yelled at Summer. "I can take him, but now I know what you're up to… What a coincidence? One of the richest bachelors in the country… All of a sudden you're available…"

"You need to chill out," Seth said, grabbing him by the shoulders.

"Don't touch me," Mark said as he stumbled backwards. "I'm telling you, she's nothing but a gold-digging bitch."

Seth didn't know what happened next, but from what it looked like, he did a convincing imitation of Ryan. Conveniently, their dinner arrived, along with the manager of the restaurant.

"I am so sorry, Mr. Cohen," the manager said, who Seth recognized as the man who lead them to the table. "This man will not bother you anymore."

Seth just nodded as he gently massaged his right hand.

"Enjoy your frog legs," Mark cried out before the manager dragged him away.

Seth didn't really understand what he was saying as he gave an apologetic look towards Summer.

"Bon appetit!" the waiter said before he left them.

"These look…"

"Exactly what Mark said," Summer told him.

"No… He said enjoy your… Ha… These are frog legs, aren't they?"

"Well, sautéed frog legs, but it doesn't really matter now, does it?" Summer smiled at him sweetly, as though to say that he should have listened to her.

"Bon appetit indeed," Seth said as he picked at his dinner with a fork. "Are you sure this is edible?"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"I'm really sorry about the whole Mark fiasco," Summer apologized as they were now walking outside.

"Don't be," Seth told her. "The guy was an asshole. I can't believe you didn't set him straight when he said all those awful things to you."

"You did."

"Oh yeah, I totally showed him," Seth said. "I'm sure Ryan will be proud."

"Well, thank you for that anyway."

"So what was his deal? Was he your ex or something?"

"We never dated. Ever. He just kept asking, and I just didn't want to take him up on his offers. I knew he was a jerk from the beginning, so I guess tonight just proved that my instincts were right."

"Do you think he'll get fired? He said he had dinner with some clients."

"It depends how big the clients are," Summer said. "Can we stop talking about him now?"

"Fine by me," Seth said. "I just really wanted this night to be perfect, and you could say that the dinner was…"

"The dinner was fine."

"For you."

"Well, next time find something that we could both enjoy," Summer said before growing serious. "I appreciated it though."

They walked some more, passing people left and right. Seth couldn't help but notice the number of couples walking along the streets. He wondered if people thought they were a couple. They were walking together, although they weren't exactly joined at the hip. A question suddenly formed in his head, and he scolded himself for how lame it was, but his mouth was already blurting out the words before he could process them entirely.

"Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"You know what, never mind. You'll probably laugh at me."

"Cohen, what is it?" Summer said with an amused look on her face. "I promise I won't laugh."

"Well, I was just thinking that maybe… You know, possibly…"

"Just say it."

"Can I hold your hand?"

Seth looked away before he could see her reaction. _'What was I thinking?'_ he thought to himself. _'That was so lame. I can't believe I just said that.'_ Before he could continue reprimanding himself, he felt Summer's left hand reach for his right. He looked over to see her looking at him with a smile on her face.

"You didn't have to ask."

Seth managed to smile back as they kept walking. The truth was his heart was going a mile a minute. Sometimes he wished he could just tell her that he loved her right then and there, but he knew that they had to take this relationship a little bit slow. Saying that you love someone could be a good thing, but it could also backfire. They found an empty bench at what was most likely near the edge of Central Park. Seth waited for Summer to be seated before sitting down himself.

"So I have to tell you something," Seth said. "Before talking to you this morning, I actually spoke to Ryan about the situation, and basically told him everything about what I felt and stuff."

"Is that why you've been acting all weird?"

"Basically. I mean, I was finally able to admit everything, and having them out in the open just made them more real."

"I guess that makes sense."

"You're not upset that I told Ryan?"

"To be honest, I talked to Coop as well," Summer laughed. "I told her that you were annoying, and that you ramble a lot of nonsense. Let's see, what else? Oh yeah, I told her that you can be immature, and that I have to constantly take care of you. It's like sometimes, you know, I don't even know why I bother."

"Maybe I should have complained about you to Ryan as well," Seth joked.

"Well, I also told her that while you get on my nerves, I hate it when you're not around. Even though I joke with you and boss you around…"

"You do do that a lot."

"You still do all these really nice and sweet things like tucking me in bed, cooking me dinner, making me laugh, changing your Thanksgiving plans… All these things that no one had ever done for me."

Seth just stared at her as she went on and on about her feelings. Earlier that afternoon, he was so excited that she accepted his proposal that he didn't even think about anything else. The fact that she felt something genuine for him really meant a lot.

"Are you going to say something, or are you just going to stare at me?"

"I'm sorry," he said, smiling sheepishly. "It's just that you didn't say any of these things earlier, and it's just… It's really nice to hear it from you."

"I'm just scared, you know," Summer said. "Does that even make any sense?"

"I'm so relieved to hear you say that," Seth told her. "I'm scared too. I know that I've done my share of mistakes in the past, but I don't want to mess this up. I'm scared that… Well, I know that I'm no Jimmy Stewart or Humphrey Bogart or Tom Cruise, and I know that I'm going to do my best to be that guy for you, but someone else might come along… I'm scared that I'm going to lose you again."

"Well, then I guess you better make sure not to lose me then," Summer said as she got up and started to walk away.

"What do you want to do now?" Seth asked once he caught up with her.

"Ice skating."

"Ice skating? You mean, right now?"

"No, but I always wanted to do it. You've seen the Rockefeller Center and all those people there."

"I've seen them make a fool of themselves."

"It's fun."

"You're fully aware of my lack of balance, so you're on your own right there."

"I think it would be funny to see you on ice skates."

"I'd do anything for you, but you can forget all about the ice skates."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

It was almost midnight when Seth drove Summer back to her apartment.

"Bizarre evening, wasn't it?" Seth made small talk as he got out and opened Summer's door.

"It was nice," Summer said as she stepped out.

They walked towards the front door as a familiar sense of uncertainly loomed upon them.

"So I had a great tonight," Seth said.

"Me too."

They stood there for probably a minute, unsure of what to do next. Knowing that he had to make a move any time soon, he decided to lean in and give her a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll see you later."

He turns around to leave, but Summer grabs his arm.

"Wait…"

Her grip caused him to turn and face her. They eyes were almost at a level with each other since Seth was situated one step below. Being so close to her, he couldn't help but become dizzy. The smell of her perfume was really messing with his head, all he really wanted to do was kiss her, but it wasn't the right time. Maybe they were moving too quickly. He did only start holding her hand.

He was brought out of his reverie when Summer reached a hand up to his face. He really didn't know what happened next. As soon as he felt her kiss, all he could do clutch at the fabric of her dress behind her back, not wanting to let her go. The outside world had suddenly evaporated, and everything bad thing happened that night and everything else seized to exist.

A moment later, she pulled away.

"I… Uh… That was…" he started to stutter.

Summer bit her bottom lip for a brief moment before smiling, unsure herself at what just happened.

"Good night."

"Good night," Seth said as he watched her disappear into the building.

He touched his lips as he walked back to his car. In spite of himself, he couldn't help but smile. For the first time, he wasn't the one being aggressive, and he loved every second of it. He noticed that some of the petals from the bouquet still remained in his car. He never really figured out what it meant. All he knew was that he and Summer had a chance for a new beginning, and this time around, he was not about to lose her again.


	14. In The Spirit of Chrismukkah

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything regarding "The O.C." nor am I affiliated with any of the cast and characters used in the story. Anyone or anything that you don't recognize is mine, and anyone and anything else that you do recognize is not mine._

_Note: Once again, I would like to thank everyone for reading and for the reviews. Sometimes when I write these things, I have some doubts on how I wrote some scenes and such, so it's really great to hear what you guys thought of it._

**Against All Odds  
****Chapter 14 – In The Spirit of Chrismukkah**

As much as Seth claimed to be unromantic, the past few weeks with him had been like romantic movie in and of itself. They did not see each other every single day, but they kept in touch through long phone conversations. Things were progressing steadily and nicely. Aside from a several dinner dates, she and Seth have gone to an off-Broadway show called _I Love You, You're Perfect, Now Change_. They both enjoyed, and they even got to witness a couple get engaged right in front of them. Summer has heard all about the proposals during the show before, but she has never witnessed them firsthand.

One night after one of their dinner dates, Seth took her to Central Park and surprised her with a carriage ride. She had gone on one ride with a friend of hers, but being there with him was way better. She could still remember the incandescent glow of the moon upon them. The soft noises that the nightly creatures made. The excitement in both of them as they took in their surroundings. It was a little chilly, but they had a blanket. It didn't hurt that Seth had his arm around her.

With the cold weather progressing, they mostly kept their meetings indoors. She had gone over to Seth's place plenty of times. For the most part, he cooked dinner, although sometimes she did help him. They watched movies together, cuddled in the sofa and just happy to be in each other's company. One time, Seth went out of his way to provide her with an indoor picnic since their plans a few days ago was cancelled. He even added foliage in his living room to give it a more authentic feel. She didn't quite remember what they had, but she did remember throwing grapes at him that sparked the beginning of a food fight.

As the holiday season was nearing its pinnacle, both of them have been stumped with work over the last few days. The week leading up to Christmas was even harder. It was Monday morning, and already she had a new agenda placed on her desk. She looked around her office. It wasn't as big as Seth's was, but it was certainly more colorful. After each of their dates, Seth never failed to send her a bouquet, with notes saying how he had fun the other night, or how he was thinking of her, or how he missed her already. There was more to his notes, but she didn't want to get into all the mushy details.

She had a few more minutes before ten o'clock to meet a group of very special individuals. After finishing up the project proposal that she was working on, she grabbed her coat and keys and headed out. As she made her way out of the building, the scent of the flowers still lingered with her. Once she reached the exit, she smiled as she saw a familiar sight waiting for her.

"Hey!" she greeted him with a kiss. "You made it."

"It's not like I was getting any progress in my work anyway," Seth replied. "Here you go."

"Aw, thank you," she said, giving him another kiss as she took the hot chocolate from him. "You shouldn't have, but I'm glad you did."

"Well, I just wanted to make sure you stay warm in case my manly presence isn't enough," he said, wrapping his right arm around her.

"Good idea," she replied, causing him to give out a laugh.

"Are you doing anything this Friday?" he asked as they started to walk.

"Guess."

"Spending some time with me?"

"Chrismukkah!" Summer told him. "Or actually the pinnacle of Chrismukkah."

"What are you…?" he started to ask, seemingly confused at her response. "Oh, right, Chrismukkah."

"What's the problem? You don't celebrate it anymore?"

"I kind of stopped since my parents passed away," Seth told her. "I don't really celebrate much of anything anymore."

"That's too bad," she said as she took a sip from her drink.

"I can't believe you still celebrate it."

"It's popular with the kids these days."

"How?" Seth asked in disbelief. "Why?"

"That's why I asked to see you this morning," Summer grabbed his hand. "Come on. I'll show you."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"The hospital?" Seth asked as they entered the building.

"I'd like you to meet a few of my friends."

Summer checked in with the lady at the desk. Seth was surprised when the lady actually knew who she was and was actually smiling. Within a few seconds, Summer had managed to get both of them a pass. He followed as Summer walked excitedly in front of him. He looked around and saw cartoon-like designs on the walls, as well as a few circus-themed paintings. If he had to guess, he would say that they were in the children's area. They stopped when they reached a room labeled ART THERAPY.

"Are you ready?" Summer asked as she was about to open the door.

Seth nodded. As soon as Summer opened the room, he was certain that there were a lot of kids in it. While he was correct about the kids, what he saw was nothing that he had ever seen before. The kids were for the most part gaunt and skinny. Some of them were bald. Some of them were in wheelchairs. Some of them were even attached to IV lines. It didn't take a wise men to know that all of these kids were ill with some form of serious illness.

As he stood there in shock, he was more surprised when all the kids looked up and smiled when they saw Summer. After she greeted them, those who had the energy or who were able to do so got up and flocked around her. Seth was just in awe by everything. After Summer gave everyone of the kids a hug, she went over to the kids in wheelchairs and greeted them. Seth thought that he knew everything about Summer, but nothing prepared him for this one.

"Who's that?"

Seth attention turned to a little girl who was pointing at him. Suddenly, all eyes in the room were focused on him. He really didn't know what to say, and he felt like a complete idiot for just standing there and staring at them. If it wasn't for Summer speaking up, he would probably have fled already.

"You guys remember what's happening this week?"

"Chrismukkah!" all the kids yelled, much to Seth's surprise.

"That's right," Summer said as she took Seth's hand and gave it a firm grip. "Well, everyone, I want you to meet Seth Cohen."

Once again, the kids turned their attention to Seth, but this time instead of curiosity, they were the one who seemed in awe by him.

"What's going on?" Seth whispered to Summer.

"They think you're the founder of Chrismukkah," she whispered back.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes," Summer hissed. "Talk to them."

"Hey kids," Seth said as Summer pushed him forward. "I'm Seth Cohen. Um… Do you have any… questions?"

All of a sudden, the children started to barrage him with questions. They asked him questions of many sorts, and Seth tried to come up with answers. At one point, he looked over to Summer for help, but she just mouthed for him to talk and be himself. They continued to ask him more questions, and as he continued to talk, Seth felt like being his old self again. He started telling them about Chrismukkah like it was the best thing in the world. He told them a few stories, and about the eight days of presents, although they seemed to be unaware of the last day with many, many presents. By the end of the discussion, Seth ended up promising a surprise on the last day.

Before long, they said their good-byes and left the room with children buzzing about the whole event.

"That was incredible," Seth gushed once they got outside. "I felt like Santa Claus or Hanukkah Harry or something."

"You can never go wrong with surprises when it comes to children."

"How did you know those kids, anyway?"

"I've been volunteering here for a few years now. I usually work with those kids for the most part."

"And Chrismukkah… How did they go about knowing that?"

"I just told them about it."

"Why?"

"Well, I've secretly celebrated it myself."

"You have?"

"Yeah. It made me feel somewhat close to everyone back home. I don't know if that makes sense."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For bringing me here. Bringing me back to Chrismukkah."

He paused for a minute before turning her towards him and giving her a kiss.

"Bringing me back to this," he smiled.

"I have to get back to work though," she smiled apologetically.

"So soon?"

"It's a busy time."

"Well, I'll walk you to your office then."

"Do I have a choice?"

"Nope," he said, putting his arm around her. "You, unfortunately, are stuck with me."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Summer walked frantically in and out of the building. The celebration with the kids had started, and Seth was a no-show. She was getting frustrated, although she was more worried than upset. When she came out again for the seventh time, she finally saw him drive in the parking lot with huge van right behind him.

"Finally!" Summer said when he got out of the vehicle. "What took you so long?"

"Here!" Seth tossed her a yarmuclaus. "I have some more in the van, as well as a bunch of toys. I brought a friend over to help me out."

"Hey!" Summer greeted the guy. "Do you need help with these?"

"I think a few more people wouldn't hurt," Seth said as he started to get the boxes of toys out one by one.

After Summer got a few of more people to help out, all the toys were finally gathered safely in the room. The celebration was partially interrupted as the toys came in, with Seth saying that it was all for them. The toys were given out promptly, each kid thanking Seth with a hug or a kiss on the check. Once all the toys were given out, the children dispersed throughout the room. Most of them were playing with their new toys. Others were listening to Christmas stories and playing dreidel. Some were eating latkes and Christmas cookies.

Seth had to admit that it was a little weird seeing all the kids with their yarmuclauses on their head. He did feel good about what he did. Seeing the kids all happy made it worthwhile. He still couldn't believe that Summer had kept the tradition going when he had given up himself. He looked around and searched the room for her, but she was playing with the kids, so he just stood there and watched. She just never seized to amaze him.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

After the celebration, they both bid the kids farewell.

"Did you have fun?" Summer asked as she put her seatbelt on.

"I had a blast," Seth told him.

"You did a very nice thing tonight," Summer said. "I've never seen the kids this excited about anything. They were all so happy. They deserve it."

"Me?" he turned his head towards her slightly before focusing on backing out of the lot. "I've only done this for one night. You've been doing this for years."

"It's the least I can do."

"What you've been doing here is beyond amazing. It goes beyond giving your money to show your support."

"It's really nothing."

"You know what? I think I love you even more."

Summer gazed at him momentarily and searched his eyes. A few seconds later, she smiled, but Seth knew that she was thinking about something.

"What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing."

"I know that look."

"You said you loved me,"

"I did?"

"Yes, you did."

"Well, I take it back."

"Hey!" she said, hitting him slightly on the arm. "You can't do that."

"I'm kidding," Seth said as he parked the car on the corner.

He turned towards Summer and held both of her hands.

"I really do love you, Summer Roberts. The scary thing is, deep down, I don't think I ever really stopped."

"You want to know what I think?"

"What?"

"I think I love you too."

"You don't have to say it just because I…"

"I wanted to," she interrupted him.

"I know you wanted to take things slow, and this… this is a big step."

"I know."

"Are you sure?"

"All I know is that I trust you and that I love you, and that's all that really matters."

"In that case," he said as he held up her left hand and kissed it gently. "I won't let you down."

"Where are we, anyway?"

"Wait!" Seth said. "Close your eyes."

"What for?"

"I have a surprise for you."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, but you can't have it until you close your eyes."

"They're closed now."

She couldn't see anything, obviously, but she heard him get out and get something from the trunk. In a matter of seconds, she felt some sort of box on her lap.

"You can open your eyes now."

"Wow! A box. Thanks Cohen!"

"Open it," he laughed.

Summer usually opens her gifts carefully as to not rip the gift-wrap, but she was too excited to find out what it was that she just ripped them off. Even Seth helped a little. Once she opened the box, she looked at Seth, and then at the present, and then at Seth again.

"This is…"

"It's cool, isn't it?"

"These are amazing," Summer said as she hugged him. "I can't believe you did this."

"Well, I know you kept gushing about ice skating, so I figured I'd get you one."

Seth got Summer a pair of ice skating shoes. They were white and very expensive. It was custom-made and even had her initials on them, as well as a couple of imprints of mermaids on them.

"You want to try them out?"

"What are you talking about?" Summer asked before realizing where they were. "We're right near Rockefeller Center, aren't we?"

"Yup."

"Did you plan all of this?"

"Well, I did my homework," Seth smiled at her. "What do you say?"

"I thought you hated ice skating."

"I did, and I still do."

"Well, I'm not ice skating there alone."

"That's what I thought," Seth said. "So, I'm going to suck up my pride and risk any kind of embarrassment, and I'll go with you."

"You'll do that for me?"

"I'll do anything for you."

"Do you even know how to skate?"

"As much as you can learn in a week."

"You didn't."

"Yes, Summer, I did. It hurt and it still hurts, but I think I'll have a better chance of looking like a decent ice skater after a few practice."

"I think that's the nicest thing that anyone has ever done for me," Summer said as she felt tears forming in her eyes. "You are just… I don't deserve you."

"Don't say that," Seth said, caressing her face gently. "You deserve the best, and I'm just trying to be that guy for you."

"Well, you're doing a pretty good job at it."

"So do you want to skate or not?"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"I am so going to be hurting in the morning," Seth said as he got up from the ice for the third time.

"Come on, Cohen," Summer said as she skated around him. "It's not so bad. You did say that you took lessons."

"Only a few," Seth said as he tried to get up. "I never said I was a fast learner though."

"I still appreciate all that you did, even if it's doing you bodily harm right now."

"Hey, I forgot to ask you about something."

"What?"

"That party that Ryan and Marissa mentioned."

"What about it?" Summer asked as she continued to skate.

"Are you going?" he asked as he tried to catch up to her.

"I haven't decided yet."

"I think it would be fun," Seth said. "They'd really love it if you could."

"I don't know, Cohen."

"Please?" he said, giving her the puppy dog eyes. "I promise it'll be great. I know that everyone is dying to see you again. Newport hasn't been exactly the same without you."

"That's nice, Cohen, but what if I don't want to see everyone."

"Well, Marissa and Ryan really want you to be there," Seth said. "I really want you to be there. I miss a bunch of people as well, and I know that you do too. Besides, just because everyone is dying to see you doesn't mean that you have to see them."

"I'll think about it," she said before giving him a smile.

"Well, when you're trying to make your decision, can you keep in mind the pathetic display that I'm putting on right now?"

"I think you're doing fine."

"Right now I am," he said but before he could recover, he was already falling forward.

"I take that back," Summer laughed as she helped him up. "I think I won't be able to keep that image out of my mind for a long time."

"Very funny."


	15. It's Only The Beginning

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything regarding "The O.C." nor am I affiliated with any of the cast and characters used in the story. Anyone or anything that you don't recognize is mine, and anyone and anything else that you do recognize is not mine._

**Against All Odds  
****Chapter 15 – It's Only The Beginning**

_Summer brushed past the crowd as she was looking for Seth. She looked around some more until she spotted him getting himself a drink. He turns around and smiles at her as she makes her way towards him. All of a sudden, the light begins to grow dimmer and dimmer. She looks up at Seth who appears to be calling her name, but she couldn't hear him. Summer calls out for him, but he is ultimately engulfed by the darkness. She continues towards his direction and calls his name until she couldn't her herself anymore, the darkness getting to her as well._

Summer was startled as she opened her eyes. She could see everything. She looked at her hands, which were visibly shaking. Her heartbeat was beating harder than usual. Finally, she turned towards Seth. He was actually there, sitting next to her. Summer continued to stare at him as though she had never seen in a long time.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I'm fine. I'm just glad to see you, that's all."

"Okay," he looked at her quizzically. "Did you have a bad dream or something."

"Something like that."

"Well, we're almost there."

"Can you hold my hand?"

Seth gave her an odd look again, but he took her hand nonetheless. He noticed that she was shaking a bit, but he didn't say anything. Instead, he just took her hand and gave it a kiss.

"I'll hold it as long as you want."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"There they are," Ryan pointed out the couple to Marissa.

Before he could stand up from their seat, Marissa was already running towards Summer and Seth. Ryan waved at Seth as Summer and Marissa continued to hug and chat.

"How long are you two planning to stay?" Ryan said as he got a glimpse of their luggage.

"Only for a few days," Seth answered, "but apparently, you can never be too prepared for these things."

"I only brought what I needed to bring," Summer said.

"Right," Ryan said.

"It's a girl thing," Marissa defended Summer. "You boys just don't understand."

As Ryan and Seth gathered their belongings, Summer and Marissa walked on ahead. Marissa noticed that something was bothering Summer. In fact, she wasn't looking too well.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Summer told her, getting tired of the question itself. "It's my first plane ride in eight years. I'm just feeling a little shaky, that's all."

"I'm so glad you came, Sum," Marissa said excitedly. "You don't know how much it means to me."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Summer smiled at her.

Right behind them, Seth and Ryan were having their own conversation.

"I'm glad you two decided to come," Ryan said. "It really means a lot to me."

"What has Marissa done to you, man?" Seth joked. "You're being sensitive all of a sudden."

"Well, apparently, I'm not sensitive enough," Ryan laughed. "You're making all of us look bad."

"Who's 'us' and how am I doing that?"

"Men in general," Ryan said. "I've heard all about the sentimental and romantic stuff that you've done for Summer."

"You have?"

"Yes, and you have to tone it down," Ryan said lightheartedly.

"Did Summer…"

"No, but she tells Marissa everything, and Marissa just felt like making me feel bad."

"Well, I just want to make her happy, you know," Seth said. "Things are really great right now."

"I can tell," Ryan said. "I'm happy for you."

"So am I."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Upon leaving the airport, they stopped by a restaurant for a bit to grab a bite to eat before heading to Seth's house. Once their luggage was brought to their respective rooms, Ryan and Marissa ushered them both out of the house while they finished up getting ready for the party. There was already a bunch of people at the house helping them when they arrived.

"Where are we going?" Summer said after they've gone out for a ride.

"There's something that I want to show you."

"Where is it?"

"Right about here," Seth said as he parked the car.

"The dock?" she asked as he got out and went to open her door.

"Yup," Seth said while helping her out. "Come on."

"Is that what I think it is?" Summer pointed out to a familiar looking boat.

"Well, no, but you're pretty close," Seth told her as they finally reached it. "Summer, I'd like to present to you _Summer Breeze II_."

"You bought another one and still named it after me?"

"You know how the other one got totally dismantled," Seth started. "Well, a couple of years after that I just felt like getting a new one. I had a lot of other names in mind, but I just couldn't name it anything else."

"Well, I like it," Summer gave him a smile. "I think it worked out for the best."

"Do you want to go sailing?"

"Right now?"

"Yes," Seth said. "I had Ryan try it out a couple of days ago, and he said it was fine."

"Chino went sailing?"

"I think Marissa said he got seasick for a while, but yes, he did," he told her the story. "So what do you say?"

"I've never really been sailing before."

"Leave it up to me," Seth said. "I promise I won't let anything happen to you."

Summer watched as Seth set up everything. She had never seen him in action before, mainly because by the time they got back together, _Summer Breeze_ was in smithereens.

"Are you checking me out?"

"No," Summer blushed, hoping he didn't notice.

"You think I look like a big dork, don't you?"

"I think it's very attractive to see a man who knows what he's doing, especially with boats."

"So you were checking me out," Seth smiled.

"No," Summer said. "It was plainly an observation on my part."

"Put this on," Seth handed her a life vest. "I know I'm not perfect, so there is a slim chance that we might tip over. I do want you to know that I will do my best to keep you dry."

"Thanks," Summer said as she put it on. "This is quite exciting."

Seth bent over, lifting her chin and giving her a lingering kiss.

"Summer, this is only the beginning."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

They went sailing for an hour or two. As they were heading back for the dock, they actually witnessed the sunset. Seth had witnessed it before, but it looked so much prettier and much more breathtaking with Summer next to him. She turned towards him and gave him a smile a couple of times before turning her gaze once again at the colorful spectacle. New York City was something else, but he had to admit that he missed Newport Beach as well.

Once they arrived back to his house, they immediately got ready for the party. Guests started to arrive a few minutes later. It didn't take long for Seth to get ready, and he joined Marissa and Ryan in greeting the guests. For the most part, it was mostly just him and Marissa as Ryan looked after the food and made sure that everything was set up right. Seth was fully aware of the time and the fact that Summer was still not down. He gave Marissa a look, and as if reading his thoughts, she nodded and excused herself as she went upstairs.

"Summer," Marissa called out as she looked through her room. "Where are you?"

"I'm in the bathroom," Summer called out.

"Is everything okay?" Marissa asked. "Seth is getting worried."

"Everything's fine," Summer said. "It's just that time of the month, you know."

"Okay, well, when you're ready, they're a bunch of people downstairs who are dying to see you."

"Great," Summer said.

Once she heard Marissa close the door, she let out a big sigh and looked at herself in the mirror. She had just finished putting her make-up. She walked across the room and closed the toilet lid before sitting on top of it. She was definitely feeling tired, but she didn't want to worry anyone, especially Seth. She noticed that her thigh was exposed, and she immediately covered it with her skirt. After taking one more deep breath or two, she stood up and exited the bathroom. Before heading downstairs, she made sure that her dress was fine and put on a happy face.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The party was a typical Newport social night as expected. Summer knew most of them, although there were a few that she hadn't met before. She saw Jimmy and Hailey, as well as Caleb and Julie. She was also introduced to a few of Ryan and Marissa's college friends and colleagues, as well as a few more of Marissa's relatives. She saw Ryan and Marissa a few times, and even ran into Seth as well, but she hasn't seen them all in an hour or so. As Summer continued to walk around the room, she saw another set of familiar faces.

"Summer?"

"Yes, it's me," she said as she gave Zach a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"I was invited," Zach said as a woman approached them. "You remember Lindsay."

"Of course," Summer said as they hugged as well. "How are you?"

"I'm doing well," Lindsay smiled.

"So you two are together?"

"Yeah, it was kind of strange how it worked out," Lindsay said.

"So how does it feel to be the wife of a congressman?"

"It's not easy with him working a lot, but we manage," Lindsay gave Zach a smile.

"How are the kids?"

"Whoa," Zach said. "We haven't seen you in years and yet you seem to know a lot about us."

"Cohen filled me in."

"Oh, right, Seth," Zach said. "Are you two together?"

"We're taking it a step at a time, but yes, we are," Summer said. "Speaking of Cohen, I have to go find him. It was nice seeing you both."

"You too," they said in unison as Summer walked away.

She had trouble in finding Seth among the crowd, so she decided to get herself a drink. It was definitely weird being in the Cohen household again. Standing out there in the backyard with everyone around brought back a lot of distinct memories.

"Some party, huh?"

"Yeah," Summer said as she turned to Seth. "Where have you been?"

"I've been around," Seth said. "I've been looking for you, and hey, here you are."

"Do you want a drink?"

"No, but thanks for the offer," Seth said as he glanced at his watch. "It's almost midnight."

"If we stayed in New York, we could be in Times Square right now."

"Maybe next year, sweetheart," Seth said, causing Summer to turn and give him a smile. "Are you okay? You seem a little pale."

"I'm fine," she replied once again. "It's just the change of weather, you know."

"Where are Ryan and Marissa?"

"I don't know," Summer said. "I haven't seen them in a while."

In the next few minutes, everyone had seemed to gather inside to ring in the New Year. Seth and Summer remained outside among a few other people.

"Ten… nine… eight… seven… six… five… four… three… two… one…"

Before anyone could say 'Happy New Year,' the lights started to go out until it was almost pitch black. People started to panic a bit until a few lights went back on. Suddenly, a few spotlights went on and focused on Ryan and Marissa who were standing across the pool from everyone. The guest started to pile into the backyard one by one, sensing that something important was about to happen. Between Ryan and Marissa was a minister who finally addressed everyone a moment later.

"Oh my God," Summer whispered as Seth smiled and wrapped his arm around her.

"We are gathered to witness the union Ryan Parker Atwood and Marissa Gail Cooper," the minister said. "If there are any here who would object to this union, let them speak now, or forever hold their peace."

Seth saw from the corner of his eye that Julie was trying her best not to say anything, but both Caleb and Jimmy were able to comfort her. Seth knew that she and Ryan got along well, but he had heard so much about her need to be in control of everything that it didn't surprise Seth that she was a bit upset of this big surprise.

"Blessed God, we invite your presence on this day," he continued. "Bless and sanctify Ryan and Marissa, who come now to join in marriage. Grant that they may give their vows to each other in the strength of your steadfast love. Enable them to grow in love and peace with you and one another in all their days, that they may reach out in concern and service to the world. Amen."

As the minister asked both of them to repeat after him, Seth looked down to see Summer crying. If the other women were crying as well, he didn't notice. He continued to look at her for a moment until she noticed him.

"You're supposed to pay attention, you know."

"I am."

"This is so romantic," Summer whispered. "Julie must be livid."

"I think she'll be fine."

Seth looked up just in time after Ryan and Marissa had exchanged rings.

"You have declared your consent and vows before the Lord and these witnesses. May God confirm your promise and fill you both with grace. It's only the beginning, Ryan and Marissa. Now that these two souls have given themselves to each other by solemn vows and by the giving and receiving of rings, I present to all of you, Mr. and Mrs. Ryan Parker Atwood, husband and wife."

The guest cheered after this announcement. Seth couldn't help but tear up a little. He wished that Kirsten and Sandy were present to witness the event, but he knew that they were watching from afar. In fact, they probably knew about it all along.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Ryan and Marissa smiled at each before the inevitable kiss. A few fireworks erupted in the background, after which everyone cheered some more. The band started to play the traditional wedding tune at the end of the wedding. Seth had to admit that he has never heard it played with guitars before. Seth and Summer watched as Ryan and Marissa were flocked with friends and family. They would get their chance sooner or later.

"I guess they're starting off the New Year with a bang."

"Cohen!"

"What?" Seth said before realizing what he said. "No, that's not what I meant, although I'm probably right."

"I've never seen Coop look so happy."

"Look at Ryan," Seth added. "He's smiling, and by smiling, I mean really smiling."

"This was just perfect."

"You'll get your turn."

Summer just smiles and leans her head on his shoulder.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

After Marissa and Ryan had their first dance, a few other people started to join them as couples situated themselves around the pool.

"Would you like to dance?"

"It would be my pleasure," Summer said, placing her hand in his.

They danced in silence, letting each other's presence comfort each other. For the first time in years, his life was finally starting to fall into place. There was nothing that could happen that would change anything. Everything was just perfect.

"You look very pretty tonight."

"You always say that."

"Only because it's true."

As they continued to dance some more, he sensed that Summer was heating up. He tried to ignore it in the beginning, but he couldn't shake the feeling anymore that something was definitely wrong.

"Summer," he said softly, but it appeared to startle her as her head shot back up quickly.

Summer rocked backwards for a bit before Seth caught her.

"Summer? What's happening to you? Are you ill?"

Summer was feeling lightheaded as she clutched Seth's arm for support. As if using all of her strength, she lifted her face to his and uttered the words that were in her head at that very moment.

"I'm so sorry."

The world around her suddenly tilted and swayed as though she had stumbled into a deep, dark well. The vision of Seth was fading, and her voice had failed her as she tried calling his name. Before long, she was engulfed by the darkness, but this time, Summer knew that she wasn't dreaming anymore.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

IMPORTANT NOTE: I'm sorry for the long delay, or at least it's a lot longer than my usual updates. I don't know when I'll be able to update next. I'm going back to college on Monday as my Spring Semester starts, so I'm going to be more busy than usual. I'll try to update on the weekends, but I can't make any promises. I really enjoy writing this story, so I'm going to try my best as time permits. Once again, thanks to all of you for reading and for all your support!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-


	16. In Sickness and In Health

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything regarding "The O.C." nor am I affiliated with any of the cast and characters used in the story. Anyone or anything that you don't recognize is mine, and anyone and anything else that you do recognize is not mine._

_Note: It's been a week, so here is the update. I'm on track for weekend updates so far, so I'm planning to keep it that way. The first week has been okay, but I already have loads of work to do, like a lot of reading and such... 19 credits are such a pain. Anyway, thanks for still reading,and I know that this is somewhat off-topic, but last Thursday's episode was awesome!_

**Against All Odds  
****Chapter 16 – In Sickness and In Health**

"Didn't I tell you that we'd pull it off?"

"You sure did," Ryan smiled at his new bride. "Thank goodness your mother didn't go berserk."

"We have to thank Caleb and my dad for that, but I think deep down, she's happy for us."

"A lot has changed."

"For the better," Marissa smiled at him, before leaning into a kiss.

After they pulled apart, Ryan's smile was met by a worried look. At first he thought that maybe it was something that he did, but judging from Marissa's eyes, the source of the problem was directly behind him. Without warning, Marissa pulled away from him and practically ran towards the other direction. Ryan turned around to see the commotion, and as soon as he saw Seth in the middle of it all, he immediately followed Marissa's trail.

"Oh my God," Marissa cried in panic. "Ryan, call 911!"

"Calm down, honey," he said soothingly. "Maybe she's just…"

"Call 911!" Marissa said, this time more firmly. "Now!"

"I'm on it," Ryan answered right away, sprinting inside the house.

"Summer, please wake up," Marissa pleaded as she shook her shoulder slightly.

"I… I… Uh… I don't know what happened," Seth stammered. "One minute we were dancing, and the next thing I know, she just collapsed in my arms."

"It's not your fault," Marissa gave him a quick glance before returning her full attention to Summer.

Marissa's eyes wandered over her friend until she spotted some bruises on her thigh. A look of panic came over her as her hand instantly went to feel Summer's forehead. She was definitely running a fever. She shook her head as she remembered Summer's appearance from earlier. She looked tired and fatigued, and even under some concealer, Marissa could tell that she had dark circles under her eyes.

"Has she been sleeping well lately?" Marissa asked Seth.

"She's been working a lot all week," he informed her, his eyes not leaving Summer's face. "She did mention that she couldn't sleep as calmly for the past several days, but when I asked her about it, she just attributed it all to work and stress."

"This can't be happening," Marissa whispered to herself, but Seth managed to hear it.

"Why?" Seth looked at her questioningly. "What's going on?"

She barely even met Seth's eyes before she started crying, holding on to Summer's hand.

"Summer, please wake up," Marissa begged tearfully.

"Marissa," Seth said, grabbing her shoulder to get her attention. "What is it that you're not telling me?"

"She…" Marissa started to say, but she quickly changed the topic when Ryan came back. "Ryan, did you call…"

"An ambulance was around the area, so they're sending it over here as soon as possible."

"I should have seen this coming," Marissa started talking to herself again.

"Seen what?" he asked her heatedly.

Marissa cried some more, and the more she cried, the more Seth got frustrated. He knew Marissa well enough to know that she was hiding something. While that fact alone angered him, nothing irritated him more than the fact that he had no control over the situation. As he watched Summer's limp body, he couldn't help but feel that he had failed her somehow. It would have been okay that if the issue was solely on fatigue, but by the way that Marissa was acting, he knew that it was something serious.

A few minutes later, the ambulance arrived. Seth didn't even know that they had quite an audience until he saw the crowd part as the medical technicians made their way.

"What is the situation here?" one man asked.

"She needs to go to the emergency room or whatever where she can get treated and tested immediately," Marissa told him. "I think she may have gone into relapse."

The man nodded knowingly as he instructed the rest of the crew on what to do. Seth stepped back and let them do their job, but he couldn't help but notice the worried looks and the gasps from some of the guests. He understood that they should be worried, but now he had a feeling that they knew something more about the situation than he did. He didn't really pay close attention to what Marissa was saying earlier, so he turned to her again to get some answers.

"Marissa, what the hell is going on?" Seth asked, his impatience clearly showing. "What's all that stuff that you just said?"

"She's going out of her remission," Marissa acquired a more serious tone.

"Remission?" Seth said as he tried to figure out its meaning. "Wait, that can't be. It just can't. For that to be possible, that would have to mean that…"

Seth didn't even finish his sentence. The look that Marissa gave him said it all.

"Can I come?" Marissa asked one of the medical technicians. "I'm the only one who knows about her condition."

"Do you want me to go with you?" Ryan asked her once she was granted permission.

"You stay here with Seth and everyone," Marissa told him. "I'll call you later or something."

"Call me if you need me, okay?" Ryan said as he hugged her tightly. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

With a parting kiss, Marissa went off with the ambulance to the hospital, Ryan to handle the situation at hand. He looked towards the guest, and then at Seth, and as much as he wanted to handle his guests, he cared about Seth more. He searched the crowd for Jimmy, being that he was the person that he could trust the most among anyone.

"Jimmy, can you do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"Can you look after the guests and everything," he told him. "I want to take Seth to the hospital, and being that Marissa is there as well, I want to make sure that she's okay too."

"I'll take care of everything," Jimmy assured him. "You go do what you need to do."

"Thanks."

"Anytime, son," he smiled at him.

Ryan nodded as he went back outside to look for Seth. Sadly, he was in the same spot as he was before, but Ryan was glad that he didn't have to look far to find him.

"Are you okay?"

"She had cancer," Seth mumbled as he was totally out of it.

Ryan looked at him sympathetically. The news came as a shock to Ryan as well, but he did remember a few years ago when Marissa made a handful of visits to New York stating that Summer was sick. She didn't go into details, but he didn't inquire as well. Seeing that Summer turned out fine years later, he figured that it wasn't as serious as Marissa had made it seem. Nonetheless, the news never reached Seth. Summer's supposed illness came just a couple of months after the death of Sandy and Kirsten, so Marissa was able to convince him that it was best not to worry Seth with any more news.

"Come on," Ryan finally spoke up as he put his arm around his shoulder. "I'll take you to the hospital."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ryan, Marissa, and Seth sat in the lobby for hours, waiting for any news about Summer's condition. It was already a little past four o'clock, so only the three of them occupied the room. Ryan and Marissa sat on one couch with Ryan's arms around her, while Seth sat the one adjacent to it. His face was expressionless for the most part as though the situation hasn't sunk into his system yet.

"I should talk to him," Marissa said softly to Ryan.

"I'll get us some more coffee," Ryan said, getting the hint that they needed some alone time.

Once Ryan left the room, Marissa came over and sat next to Seth.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked coldly as though sensing her motives.

"She asked me not to tell anyone, especially you," Marissa told him. "I wanted to tell you, but I didn't want to break our confidence."

"Even if it was a life and death situation?"

"Seth, it happened two months after your parents passed away."

"So what?" he cried out. "If Summer had died, would you not have told me?"

"That's not the point," Marissa retorted. "She got better after that, so it doesn't matter."

"Even so, why didn't she tell me?"

"I don't think I'm in any position to answer that question."

"Why not?" Seth yelled. "You seem to know everything."

"Excuse me," a man spoke softly behind them. "Are you here for Ms. Roberts?"

"Yes," Marissa replied.

"My name is Dr. Greg Barry…"

"Is she okay?" Marissa cut him off from his introduction.

"Well, I'm sure that you're all aware that Summer had leukemia."

"Leukemia?" Seth spoke up. "I'm sorry. I know she had cancer. I just didn't know what kind. That's cancer of the blood, right?"

"Yes, that's right," the doctor gave him a weak smile. "I got in touch with her doctor from New York, and apparently, her recent blood work showed some abnormalities."

"Was this blood work from November?" inquired Marissa.

"Normally, I wouldn't discuss these details to family, but since she put Marissa Cooper and Seth Cohen on her list of contacts in place of her parents, I guess I might as well," the doctor said. "You are Marissa and Seth, right?"

"Yes," they both said in unison, although Seth was more shocked than Marissa.

"According to her records, her most recent blood work was a couple of days ago. They called her back from a test done in November since they saw something that was potentially harmful. It would have been dealt with sooner if not for some mishaps from the testing department. Anyway, the last test confirmed their suspicions, but Ms. Roberts did not return their calls or paid the hospital a visit."

"How is she doing?" Marissa asked.

"We gave her a blood transfusion, so she should be feeling better," the doctor said. "As of now, I think it's safe to say that she has gone into relapse. Dr. David Abney, who is her doctor from New York, should be coming here later today to give us a more accurate diagnosis. Further testing will be done, but until then, Summer will be staying here."

"Can we see her?" Marissa asked just as Ryan came back.

"I'll tell the nurse that you are coming, but don't stay too long," he warned them lightly. "She needs all the rest she can get."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The three friends waited in the lobby some more until the nurse calls them. In the meantime, they all helped themselves with some coffee as Marissa filled Ryan in about the situation. Seth remained quiet throughout the wait as he thought about the situation.

The more he thought about it, the more everything started to make sense, and he was quite mad at himself for not picking up on the signs. He knew about Marissa's trips to New York, although as strange as it sounded, he bought her excuses about them being for a report for school. When he saw her about a year ago, she was at the hospital worried about something. Although he had no concrete proof that it was about her illness, he had a feeling that his hunch was correct. Then there was that day when she invited him to see The Phantom of the Opera…

_"You had it all planned, I see."_

_"**I can't really afford not to plan ahead these days."**_

_"Can I call you?"_

Later that night, Summer had mentioned something quite glum about happiness…

_"Doesn't it make you lonely?"_

_"**Sometimes, I mean, walking around here by yourself and seeing all these people with somebody does make you feel that, but I don't like the idea of needing people to make myself happy. I guess it helps to some extent, but life doesn't quite work that way, you know. You have to learn that down the road you have to learn how to make yourself happy first."**_

_"Ryan and Marissa always drag me around to places, but most of the time, I'd rather be alone by myself. I guess I understand what you're talking about, although sometimes I'd have Captain Oats with me."_

During Thanksgiving, he was a bit surprised to see how Summer and the Nana got along, and given that the Nana was a cancer survivor, it wasn't much of a surprise anymore. Even her crazy talk finally made sense…

_"I love you, grandma," Seth told her. "Thanks for everything."_

_"I love you, too," she said before letting him go. **"Take care of her."**_

_"Grandma…"_

_"**Promise me that you will. No matter what happens."**_

_"Is there something else that I don't know about?"_

_"**Seth, please, do it for me."**_

_"I will. I promise."_

Finally, their last few days together during Chrismukkah. The sick children patients from the hospital were really close to Summer, even the nurses knew her. He always knew that anyone could reach out to the patients, but it was as if Summer really understood what they were going through…

_"Me?" he turned his head towards her slightly before focusing on backing out of the lot. "I've only done this for one night. You've been doing this for years."_

_"**It's the least I can do."**_

_"What you've been doing here is beyond amazing. It goes beyond giving your money to show your support."_

Seth's thoughts were interrupted by a foreign voice.

"You can come see her now," the nurse said.

Marissa stood up quickly, followed by Ryan.

"Are you coming, man?"

"I'll be there in a few minutes," Seth responded, although he was still staring into space.

Ryan just nodded as he caught up with Marissa. Ryan could sense her anxiety as she hesitantly opened the door.

"It's going to be okay," he assured her.

They came in slowly into the dimly lit room to see Summer lying peacefully on the bed. She stirred a little and turned her head towards them when she heard their footsteps. The nurse slightly propped up the upper half of the bed so Summer could see her guests better before giving them some privacy.

"Happy Wedding Day!" she said weakly with a smile.

"Oh Summer," Marissa said as tears started to form in her eyes.

Marissa came over to the side of her bed and held her hand.

"Don't ever scare me like that again," she said, trying to sound mad, but ultimately she just started to cry again.

"Don't worry about her," Ryan interjected as he put a hand on Marissa's shoulder to calm her down. "She's just doing what she does best."

"I'm sorry I ruined your wedding."

"Don't apologize," Ryan told her. "It was getting boring anyway."

"Have I told you that you're a bad liar, Chino?"

"Plenty of times in the past, but not recently," Ryan smiled at her. "I have to agree with Marissa though. You scared the hell out of everyone tonight."

"I'll be fine," Summer said, although the words didn't sound so comforting as they seemed in her head. "Sorry to ruin your honeymoon."

"We've waited years to get married," Marissa said.

"Yeah," Ryan agreed. "I'm sure we can wait."

The three of them chatted some more until another visitor came into the room. Summer didn't need to look to know who it was. Ryan and Marissa turned around and immediately had an unspoken understanding as they said their good-byes.

"See you later, Seth," Ryan said as they left the room. "You know where to find us."

Seth nodded, his eyes not leaving Summer. As soon as Ryan and Marissa left, anything that he had planned on saying just flew out of the window. She looked better than before, but seeing her in hospital clothes and on a hospital bed didn't put him at ease. It only made it clearer that she was sick.

"Please say something," Summer said, practically begging him. "I'm so sorry."

"You already told me that," he snapped back.

It took Summer a while to figure out what he was talking about, before it dawned on her that it was her last thought before fainting. She assumed that she might have said it to him out loud. He looked horrible, probably from the lack of sleep. The last time she saw him, he was so happy and had a huge smile on his face. Now, he looked like he just lost his best friend, and even something more.

"I know you're upset."

"That's very perceptive of you," Seth retorted. "Of course I'm upset. I'm upset, and I'm angry, and I'm feeling every kind of emotion right now. And to find out from Marissa that you had cancer…"

"Cohen…"

"Don't even say it, alright?" he yelled at her. "I thought we were being honest with each other. Why? Did you think that I would run away from you? That I would abandon you? Who do you think I am? Don't you know me at all?"

"Can I say something now?" she said through tears, causing Seth's anger to soften. "My boyfriend of two years left me as soon as I told him. Many times before, he said that he loved me and that he was committed to me, but all of those were just false claims. He looked at me as if I was inferior, and then he told me that I would just hinder his career and bring him down, as though it was my fault. He left without any note, and if it wasn't for Marissa and the Nana, I don't think I would have gotten through it all. A guy that I loved and trusted just bailed out on me when I needed him the most, and even though I got over it eventually, the feeling still comes back, and they still hurt a lot."

"But I'm not that kind of guy."

"But you left me twice, and that was even before I was sick," Summer said angrily. "And even when I wasn't sick anymore, I was still afraid at how you'd react. I thought it was okay and that I was fine. In that case, I wouldn't have to tell you because it wouldn't have mattered. Now, I'm not fine, and I understand if you're mad. You have every right to be. If you want to go, I'm not going to stop you."

"You are not going to get rid of me that easily," he said, although his voice was getting soft. "Do you know what you put me through back there? I was such a mess. Something terrible was happening to you, and I couldn't do a damn thing about it. If I had known, I wouldn't have forced you on this trip, and I…"

"Cohen, it's not your fault. It's mine. I knew about it, but I didn't want to face it."

"Why not?"

"Because I was hoping that it would be a false alarm like last year."

"So you were seeing a doctor that day instead of a friend."

"Yeah," Summer admitted. "I was having such a great time being with you, but if I got sick again…"

"You were afraid that you were going to lose me," he finished for her.

Summer just nodded as tears fell from her eyes.

"You know that I love you, right?" Seth said as Summer nodded. "And I know that I've messed up in the past, and as much as I was upset that you didn't tell me, I'm more worried about you. I care a lot about you, Summer. I already lost you twice, and I would die before I lose you again. I'm going to stick around, in sickness and in health…"

"Till death do us part?"

"Don't even joke about that," Seth said. "It's not funny."

"I know," Summer said. "I'm just trying to make light of the situation."

"Well, do something else," Seth said, grabbing her hand. "I'm forbidding it."

"Are you?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Well, as the man who loves you the most in this whole wide world, yes, I am putting my foot down, and I'm forbidding it."

"I'm sorry for ever doubting you."

"It's okay," Seth assured her. "As long as you know that you have no reason to doubt me ever again."

For a long time, they just stayed in their position in silence as Seth held her hand. Seth moved his other hand to touch her cheek, but suddenly Summer caught it and pressed his hand on her cheek.

"I'm really scared, Cohen," she cried. "I just hate being sick."

"It's going to be okay. I promise."

His words gave her some comfort, but they didn't take all her fears away. She was starting to get drowsy as she felt her strength draining away. She closed her eyes for a moment before looking up at Seth.

"Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?"

"I'll stay as long as you like," Seth told her as he caressed her cheek. "I'm not going anywhere, but I do have one question."

"What's that?"

"Can I give you a kiss?"

"I don't think that's a problem," Summer smiled.

Seth bent down and kissed her tenderly, the kiss lingering longer than usual.

"I love you," he whispered against her lips.

"I love you, too."

Seth watched her eyes close and her breathing grow deep and more regular, yet he kept his grip on her hand tight. Even now, he was still shaken from the events earlier. As pessimistic as it sounded, he knew that the worse was ahead of them. He could feel it in his gut. Nevertheless, he was not going to give up easily. Summer means everything to him, and he will do whatever he can to hold on to her. He brushed the back of his fingers on her cheek.

"I am not going to lose you again," he whispered as he kissed her forehead. "Not this time. Not ever."


	17. Thinking For Two

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything regarding "The O.C." nor am I affiliated with any of the cast and characters used in the story. Anyone or anything that you don't recognize is mine, and anyone and anything else that you do recognize is not mine._

_Note: Here's the weekend update as scheduled! Thank you so much for the reviews. Some of them really touched me from the last update, and I really appreciate it. Of course, thanks for still reading -)_

**Against All Odds  
****Chapter 17 – Thinking For Two**

After a few hours of sleep, Seth hurried back home to take a quick shower, get dressed, and drive back to the hospital. It wouldn't have been a stretch to say that he looked like a dead man walking. The events that had taken place only hours ago had definitely drained the energy out of him. He didn't grab anything to eat on his way back to the hospital. In fact, he wasn't really hungry at all. All he really cared about was seeing Summer again.

Once he arrived at the hospital and finished the necessary security procedures of signing-in and everything else, he headed towards Summer's room. He saw Marissa already waiting in the lobby outside her door. She was staring into space, which was something that all of them did quite often after the recent turn of events. He approached her tentatively as she appeared to become startled by his presence. Marissa looked up and gave him a weak smile before both friends enveloped each other in a hug.

"How are you doing?" Marissa asked.

"Could be better, but this isn't about me…"

"Nor any of us."

"So we're meeting this Abney guy today?"

"Yes," Marissa said. "From what I heard, he's obviously going to discuss Summer's condition, and most likely our options on what to do next."

"Is she going to be okay?"

"Seth…"

"No, Marissa, I just want to know from someone who had been through this process with her," Seth explained. "I wish I was there, but clearly that's not what happened, but you were there. I just want to know how she dealt with everything. With the chemo and the medication and that bastard who broke her heart… I wish I knew more, but I don't, and I don't want her to see me as someone who couldn't be there for her and understand what she is going through."

"Seth, it's going to be okay," Marissa said as she tried to calm him down. "We will all get through this together, and as for the past, well, you know how well Summer managed after all of that, and she will make it through this."

Their conversation was interrupted when Summer's door popped open. She emerged into their view in a wheelchair as a nurse was pushing her. Despite a long rest, it was undeniable that Summer was sick. She seemed lost and distracted until she spotted the two of them. She pointed towards their direction as the nurse smiled and pushed her towards the two.

"Dr. Abney is waiting in room 121," the nurse informed them. "Take the elevator at the end of the hallway all the way to the first floor, and turn right."

"Thanks." Marissa said as the nurse left Summer in their care. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine," Summer said, although her looks begged to differ. "Where's Chino?"

"He's still sleeping," Marissa told her. "He's coming over in a short while."

Summer nodded as she turned her attention to Seth. She could practically read his mind by just looking into his eyes. He was worried, there was no denying that. Summer knew that she was sick and soon she would go through a series of horrendous chemotherapy sessions again. The next few months are going to be a challenge, and clearly, it wasn't the way she wanted to kick of the new year.

"Did you get some sleep?"

"Yeah," Seth said before kneeling down to match her eye level. "How about you? Did you sleep okay?"

"I slept well," Summer managed to smile. "Thanks for staying last night, or morning… I don't really know anymore."

"It's the least I can do."

He gave her a kiss on the forehead before getting up. He looked over to Marissa, who gave him the nod as he positioned himself behind Summer.

"Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Summer, I'm not going to lie to you," Dr. Abney informed her. "You had a relapse, and unfortunately, I need to put you back into chemotherapy immediately."

"I understand."

"I don't," Seth spoke up. "Summer was supposedly in remission for three to four years now, and then all of a sudden her leukemia came back. What good is this chemotherapy thing if that damn disease keeps coming back? Isn't there some way to guarantee that she'll be cured a hundred percent?"

Seth knew that he was babbling, and for the most part, he knew that the answer was no to his last question. He sat back deep into his chair as the doctor looked at him. Seth felt uncomfortable under his gaze as he wished he never interrupted him.

"There are many answers to your question, but the reason that we almost never get a hundred percent cure rate is that in cases such as leukemia, some cancerous cells still manage to survive no matter what kind of chemo we attack the malignancy with."

"So where does that leave us?" Seth asked.

"The cancer could stay dormant for years, but there is still a chance that it will come back. We may be able to obtain a second or even a third remission, but the amount of time during remission shortens."

"That doesn't sound hopeful," Marissa voiced. "Is there any other way?"

"I'm not trying to alarm all of you," Dr. Abney informed them. "Summer will get another remission, but looking into the test results, I think that the best way to fight Summer's specific kind of leukemia is through a bone marrow transplant."

"Isn't that risky?" Summer spoke up amidst the confused looks of Marissa and Seth.

"It can be, but please let me explain," the doctor said. "Once the new, transplanted marrow takes a hold of the patient, it has a good chance of eliminating leukemia cells and curing the disease. It's definitely a much better chance than chemotherapy or radiation alone."

"So what exactly are the risks?" Seth asked in hopes of understanding what exactly the procedure will do.

"We obtain noncancerous marrow from donors. The risk is very little to them. I'm not going to go into detail as to how we obtain the bone marrow, but I will say that this is generally taken from the pelvic bone. Aside for some aching in the hips, the donor should be up and running in to time."

"What about Summer?" Marissa inquired. "What happens then?"

"The bone marrow will be emitted into Summer's veins much like chemo. It will soon travel to her bone cavities and begin producing healthy blood cells. This is the best-case scenario. The bad news is that before any new marrow can be introduced to Summer's body, all her marrow have to be destroyed."

"Which means more chemo and radiation," Summer finished for them.

"I know I don't know much, but wouldn't that be dangerous?" Seth asked. "What about infections?"

"I'm not going to sugar coat this process or you. The threat of infection is very much real and it's very much life-threatening. However, we take every precaution necessary. The patient will be in isolation in a germ-free environment both before and after the process until the new marrow starts growing. The patient will be taking some drugs until the new healthy marrow takes hold. As for rejection, well, this is one of the biggest problem in transplantation…"

As the doctor continued to ramble on about graft versus host disease, HLA compatibility, optimum six-antigen match, chromosomes and higher probability, and any other words that remained foreign to him until now, Seth zoned out. He wondered how the doctor could promise something so wonderful as a cure, and then in a series of words, snatch it away with a string of what he could only describe as medical mysteries.

Seth was startled when the doctor got up and started talking on the phone about medical procedures. He looked towards Summer who looked more fatigued than earlier.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"We're going to begin chemo," Dr. Abney said.

"And the bone marrow transplant?"

"We haven't discussed that yet," the doctor replied. "Why don't you two bring Summer up to her room, and in a short while, the nurses will be there to get her ready."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Are you okay?"

Seth looked up from the seat when Summer asked him a question. Marissa had already left, leaving the two of them alone in her room.

"It doesn't matter if I'm okay or not," Seth said. "I don't care."

"But I do," Summer said. "You totally zoned out over there."

"I'm sorry…"

"It's okay," Summer said. "I understand, and I know that you have something to say."

"Summer…"

"Are you going to tell me?"

"I don't know," Seth stood up and started to pace the room. "Are you going to go through with it?"

"Go through with what?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

"No."

"You're not even going to think about it?"

"I know the risks, and I'd rather live a few couple of years, then have all the odds against me and risk even that short amount of time."

"Don't say that," Seth cried as he started to get frustrated. "A couple of… No… You can't just… I won't…"

"It's not about you."

Before he could protest, a couple of nurses came and ordered him to leave the room. He looked at Summer one more time, but she avoided his gaze. Defeated, he left the room and continued to look inside for a brief moment until the door was closed. Her last words struck him more than anything. He knew that it wasn't about him, but it still hurt. He retreated back to the lobby and buried his head in his hands. If he were rattled earlier, the next few months would be a hundred times that emotion.

"Seth Cohen."

He looked up to see Dr. Abney standing in front of him.

"Dr…"

"Call me David."

"Did you want something?"

"I want to talk to you."

"Me?"

"I heard a lot about you during Summer's last visit," he said. "I think it's great."

"What's great?"

"You and Summer," he smiled if only for a second. "She really loves you, and it shows. I've never seen her so happy."

"What did you want to talk about?"

"The bone marrow transplant."

"Summer said that…"

"You don't have to tell me," he said. "I know how stubborn she can be."

"She can be," Seth gave out a small laugh. "She really can."

"You heard everything that I talked about back there?"

"I kind of jumped into my own world near the end," Seth explained. "I know about the whole chemo thing. My grandmother had cancer, but it was a different kind. I get the rejection issue. As for the bone marrow thing, all that is new to me."

"The chances are slim considering that Summer has no identical twin or siblings. Her parents are pretty much out of the question."

"How little of a chance are we talking about exactly?"

"The likelihood of finding a matched unrelated donor among the general population depends on a number of factors," he tried to explain. "The first is the patient's haplotypes, which are the two sets of HLA antigens inherited from her parents. If the haplotypes are fairly common, the chance of finding a matched donor in the current NMDP registry…"

"What is that?"

"The National Marrow Donor Program," he explained. "As I was saying, the chance of finding a matched donor in the current NMDP registry of 600,000 donors is pretty good."

"That's a good thing, right?"

"Yes, but Summer is a rare gem, and unfortunately, patients with very rare haplotypes may have less than a ten percent chance of finding a matched donor."

"Are you saying that…"

"I'm not saying anything, but ten percent is better than none."

"How come it's that low?"

"Well, as good as the program is, there is just not enough people out there who know about it. If more people are aware, we would have more donors and a greater possibility of finding a match."

"Did you tell Summer about this? The rare case and everything?"

"She knows all about it."

"It's her decision, and she told me that she wants nothing to do with it."

"Is that what you want?"

"It's not about me."

"But you care about her."

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't."

"Well, that's all you need."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hours had passed and before he knew it, it was nighttime once again. He didn't really pay attention to time. For the most part, it was almost as if he was just floating around. He couldn't quite recall if he ate something either. He wouldn't have even noticed that it was already evening until he heard a nurse say so. Ryan had called him twice, but he didn't really feel like talking to anyone.

Aside from wandering around the hospital, he spent most of his time thinking about Summer and what she told him. Things just didn't make sense at all. After hours of pondering, he was somewhat confident that he knew what was bothering her. Summer loved life, and he knew that she was not a quitter.

He walked back up to her floor and waited in the lobby until he was given permission to see her. The chemo room was located on a different floor, and Summer was brought back up to her room a couple of hours ago.

"Is she okay?" he asked when the nurse emerged from her room.

"You can ask her yourself," the nurse gave him a smile. "She's a fighter."

Seth returned her smile and proceeded towards the door. He really didn't know what to expect when he sees her. He heard so many awful stories about chemo, and now that he had a chance to think about it, he wondered if Summer even wanted to see him. He hesitated for a few seconds, until the nurse told him to go ahead. Seth nodded and turned the knob ever so slightly for fear of disturbing Summer, even if she was awake.

If he was shocked to see her, he didn't let it show. He was human after all, and he couldn't help but notice how much paler and tired she looked. Her eyes were closed as he approached her, but as if noticing his presence, she opened her eyes and managed a smile.

"Hey you."

"Hey yourself," Seth smiled.

"You can still run away if you want."

"What are you talking about?"

"I look terrible."

"It's not one of your best days, but you still look pretty to me."

"At least your honest," she laughed a little. "Wait until the next few days or so, and let's see how you'll react."

"Well, you have more than looks going for you," Seth told her. "You're smart, and funny, and creative, and you managed to forgive me and love me despite my faults."

"You have no idea how much I threw up today."

"I don't really want to know about that," Seth joked, causing Summer to laugh. "I do want to know about something."

"Ask away."

"Why don't you want to go through the bone marrow process?"

"Cohen, I already told you."

"But it doesn't make sense though," Seth said. "I don't mean to upset you or anything, but it's not like they're going to do it tomorrow. You still have to be put into the computer registry to find a match, and that would take some time."

"A long time," Summer sighed. "I know how it works. I've looked into it. The odds are clearly against me."

"But there's still a chance," Seth told her.

"But the longer I wait, the more hopeful I get for something that probably won't happen…"

"And you don't want to go through all that."

"Exactly."

"Summer, I know that the chances are slim, but keep in mind that you're thinking for two people now. I don't know what your plans are, but I'm in this for the long haul. I know that hoping for the impossible sucks, but we managed to find each other again despite everything. Bad things happen in this world left and right, but when something good comes, especially something that you've managed to lose and find again, you have to hope and pray and do everything you can to hold on to it."

"I don't want to lose you, too, but…"

"Then don't think about anything else," he exclaimed. "There's no point dwelling on what could happen. Think about what you want to happen. A life free of cancer. A life with me and your friends. You know, one of these days, there's going to be a little Summer running around the house, and…"

"A little Summer?" she eyed him curiously.

"Well, you know, hypothetically speaking," he stammered. "I'm not saying that I think about it a lot, but I do sometimes, maybe, a little."

"You're adorable, you know that?"

"I'm not adorable," Seth protested, but smiled despite himself. "I don't know. It's just that I see myself having a future with you, and you are going to be a great mother…"

"And you assume that we'll have a little Summer around?"

"Well, I just want you to realize what a handful you are."

"Thanks a lot," Summer laughed. "It would be nice. I think about it sometimes I suppose. It's funny, but I actually pictured you with a daughter as well."

"It doesn't matter," Seth said, not taking his gaze of her face. "As long as you're the mother."

"Do you think we're getting ahead of ourselves here?"

"I know it's crazy, but if you have something good to look forward to… something that you really want, I know that you would do everything in your power to get it, because you Summer Roberts, are, by nature, a fighter. And besides, you don't want to crush my hopes and dreams now, would you?"

"Now you're definitely putting me in a tough spot," she smiled. "It won't be easy."

"In all fairness, things were never really easy for both of us."

"You have a point there."

They talked for a few more minutes before Summer drifted into sleep. Seth knew that it was going to be tough road, but he'll be sticking around through it all. As for Summer, it was a second bout, but at least this time, she didn't feel so alone anymore.


	18. Family Ties

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything regarding "The O.C." nor am I affiliated with any of the cast and characters used in the story. Anyone or anything that you don't recognize is mine, and anyone and anything else that you do recognize is not mine._

_Note: I'm doing the best I can to update regularly on a weekly basis. I haven't missed a week yet, and hopefully I won't have to, but I'll do my best. Writing this fic is always the highlight of my week nowadays. Thanks again for the reviews and for reading!_

**Against All Odds  
****Chapter 18 – Family Ties**

For the next few weeks, Summer underwent one chemo session after another. The side effects did not come as shocking or as traumatic this time around. She was quite aware about the nausea, vomiting, fatigue, and all the other physical changes that she had to go through, including hair loss in particular. Her hair didn't all fall out at once; they only thinned. Nonetheless, she knew that sooner or later she would lose them all. Marissa was kind enough to bring her a selection of scarves that she could wear for the mean time. Seth, on the other hand, was taken aback by all the changes once they were all too obvious to ignore. It's not that he loved her less because she looked different; he just felt sorry for her, which was the last thing that she wanted. He voiced his feelings as Summer listened and thanked him afterwards for being honest.

"It will all grow back," Summer told him several times. "Besides, I think the scarf is a nice touch."

"Did you wear a wig before?"

"I tried it, but it was rather itchy to be quite honest."

"Did go blonde or become a redhead?"

"None of the above."

"Good, because I like your hair, and that would be kind of creepy."

"I guess."

"I should go bald too."

"Don't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because I like your hair, and _that_ would be creepy."

During Summer's chemotherapy, Seth asked Marissa's help in contacting her work and informing them about the situation. Seth also managed to get in touch with the tenant of her apartment and paid off Summer's rent for the month. Summer was pretty much unaware of the situation, and they both figured that her work and rent are the last things that she needed to worry about.

Although he had been working with Marissa in handling Summer's affairs, Seth had his own agenda. He had been researching Summer's condition for about a month now, reading books and articles, and even talking to Dr. Abney to learn more about Summer's specific condition. He also learned more about the bone marrow transplant process, and the chances of finding a match. While he knew all too well that Summer was an only child, his thoughts wandered towards her mother.

As far as he was concerned, she left when Summer was still an infant. He didn't know much about her, mostly in part because Summer had nothing to say about her. He didn't even know her name. About three weeks ago, he hired Rick Nolan, a private investigator, to track down Summer's mother. However, before the investigation went on, he still needed to talk to Dr. Neil Roberts to inquire some information about his wife.

Their encounter was not pleasant to say the least, but they were both civil to each other. Seth told him about Summer's current state, and although Seth knew that he was worried, Neil Roberts tried his best not too look shaken. Seth continued to talk about the bone marrow transplant and eventually brought up Summer's mother. Neil was hesitant at first, saying that he did not know her whereabouts nor has he seen or heard her ever since she left. Seth informed him that he was only doing it to help Summer. While Dr. Roberts was quite adamant that he did not want a part in Seth's plan, he did give them her name and some information regarding her side of the family.

A couple of days ago, Seth received a call from Rick. There was finally a breakthrough in the search. Ironically, Elizabeth Roberts was last seen in New York. She had apparently remarried and resided in Albany. When Seth heard the news, he immediately made plans to travel to New York, telling Summer that it was a work-related affair and that he should be back in a day or two. Ryan was suspicious, but Seth told him and Marissa the same story and asked them to take care of Summer while he was away.

A few hours before his departure, however, he had an unexpected visitor.

"Dr. Roberts?" Seth said in disbelief as he opened the door.

"Call me Neil."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm coming with you."

"You're what?"

"I got in touch with Rick Nolan the other day," he said. "I was just wondering if he needed any more help, but he told me about his discovery, and now here I am."

"Neil, I don't think…"

"I know we've had our differences, but I need to see her as well."

"Well, you were married to her once," Seth said. "Maybe you can get through to her."

"So I can come?"

"I'm leaving in a couple of hours," Seth told him. "Meet me at the airport."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"I'm really sorry," Neil spoke up in mid-flight.

"For what?" Seth asked.

"For treating you badly years ago and blaming you for Summer leaving Newport Beach."

"Well, I kind of knew that."

"I just wanted you to know that it wasn't about you," he said. "For a long time, it was always Summer and me. I was there for her, and she was there for me. It made me feel good knowing that I was the most important man in her life, and she was the most important woman in mine. It was the case for years until you came along."

"I love your daughter so much, and I care about her deeply."

"I know you do," he smiled at him half-heartedly. "I guess I just wasn't ready to let her go, you know."

"So you pushed her away?" he asked incredulously.

"It was more of my pride getting the best of me," he said. "I didn't want to accept the fact that she wanted to leave me, so I made it seem like I didn't want to have anything to do with her anymore. I even blamed you for the process."

"She misses you a lot, even if she won't admit it," Seth informed him. "I guess stubbornness runs in the family."

"I guess so."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Is it about Elizabeth?"

"What exactly happened?"

"She was ill," Dr. Roberts said frankly. "A few weeks after Summer's birth, she showed signs of postpartum depression. It was actually worse than that. She developed postpartum psychosis. She started having these hallucinations, and soon, she started acting on them. She almost hurt and even almost killed Summer twice when she was a baby."

"That explains why you're so overly protective of her."

"I assume that triggered it all," he said. "I tried to get her help, but she refused, and the last thing I wanted to happen was make her all upset. One day, she left with nothing but a note saying that she was an unfit mother and an unfit wife. She said something about how I could live with someone like her. Lastly, she said to let her be."

"Did you try to find her?"

"Of course," Neil said. "At first, I thought that she was just moving in with some family, but as it turned out, no one heard or was able to find her. Personally, I thought she was suffering from something else more than anything. I truly believed that she had gone insane, or even killed herself. There was a search for her whereabouts for a year, but we didn't find her."

"Does Summer know all of this?"

"I didn't want to tell her to protect her."

"Don't you think she has the right to know?"

"She has a lot of things to deal with right now."

Seth was about to say something until the pilot announced that they had arrived. He wanted to talk to Neil about the topic later, but for right now, all they really needed to do was find Elizabeth Roberts.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Rick Nolan was waiting for them at the airport exit. He brought his own car and told them that they will be arriving at their destination in less than an hour. The duration of the car ride was quiet, with a few words exchanged between Rick and Seth on the way. Once it appeared that they were nearing Elizabeth's house, Seth could sense the apprehension rise within him and in Dr. Roberts as well.

"We're here," Rick announced. "I'll introduce myself first, and then the two of you can take it from there."

Seth and Neil just nodded as they followed Rick towards the house. Rick rang the doorbell three times until someone finally opened the door. The man looked skeptically as Rick introduced himself.

"Hello Mr. Wyman," he greeted him. "I'm not going to sugarcoat any of this, so I'm going to be straight with you. I'm Rick Nolan. I'm a private investigator, and I'm here to see Elizabeth."

"What do you want?"

"I just need to ask Elizabeth a few questions."

"Who are you two?" the guy asked, looking towards Seth and Neil.

"I'm Seth Cohen."

"And I'm Neil Roberts."

"Look, buddy, we just want to talk to her," Rick said. "It's a matter of life and death."

"What are you talking about?"

"My daughter is sick," Neil spoke up. "She's Elizabeth's daughter."

"What?"

"Many years ago, Elizabeth left our family out of the blue," Neil explained. "We haven't heard from her since, or seen her for that matter. She just said to leave her alone, but now, our daughter is ill, and Elizabeth may be the only one who could help her."

"You can't see her."

"Why not?" Seth asked. "Are you that selfish?"

"Elizabeth died a few years ago," Mr. Wyman retorted. "I didn't even know that she was married."

Seth's looks fell as he heard the news.

"What about kids?" Rick asked. "Did you two have any children?"

"We have children, but they were all adopted."

"Well, that's that," Rick said. "Thanks for your time."

"How did she die?" Neil asked.

"She died in a car accident."

"So she didn't mention anything about me or her daughter?"

"No," he said apologetically. "I'm sorry about your daughter though."

"Me too," Neil said as he retreated back to his car.

Seth thanked him for speaking to them and apologized for his accusation. Before he left, Mr. Wyman stopped him and asked him to wait a while. A part of him thought that he would bring out Elizabeth, but he knew that it was out of the question. However, he did bring out something of Elizabeth.

"It's one of the last pictures that were taken of her," the man explained. "Maybe her daughter would like it."

"Thanks. It would mean a lot."

As Seth walked back to the car, he couldn't help but be in awe at Summer's resemblance to her mother. Even though they didn't exactly get what they want, at least the trip was worth something.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"I'm really sorry for everything," Rick told them as he dropped them off at the airport. "I didn't even think to check the death records with her husband's last name."

"It's okay," Seth said. "Either way, she would have been dead. Thanks for everything though."

"Are you two going to be okay?"

"It's going to be a long flight home, but we'll be okay."

Neither man spoke to each other on the way back to Newport. They separated ways upon leaving the airport, and only met up again at the hospital.

"You're finally here to see her, huh?" Seth said.

"Would she want to see me?"

"I think she would," Seth said. "I'll go talk to her first, but in the mean time, can I say something?"

"Why not?"

"I think it's time for you to tell Summer the truth," he said. "You owe her that much. All this time, she always thought that her mother hated her."

Seth didn't wait for a reply. Instead, he left him out in the lobby to think while he went to see Summer. She looked tired, but she greeted him with a smile nonetheless.

"How was New York?"

"Cold and snowy."

"I have some great news."

"Really?"

"Dr. Abney said that I'm almost in my induction phase, and soon, I should be ready to go home."

"In that case, I'll set everything up in the house."

"The house?"

"You're staying with me."

"But…"

"There is no way that I would let you travel all the way across the country."

"What about my job? And my apartment?"

"Marissa and I already took care of that."

"I don't know what to say."

"I'm not trying to make decisions for you or anything," Seth explained. "I just think it's for the best, especially with your family around here."

"I know," Summer smiled. "Thank you."

"There is someone here who would like to see you."

"Who?"

"I'll go get him."

Summer wondered about who the mystery guest was. She knew that the person was male, but her mind was drawing a blank. The person who entered the room, however, didn't even enter her mind.

"Daddy?"

"Hello Summer," he said as he tentatively approached her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. "You talked to Cohen?"

"I'm here to see you, and he's not such a bad guy," he said. "He's a great guy."

"I know, but…"

"I'm so sorry, Summer," he said emotionally. "I should have been there for you through everything. I'm sorry for not helping. I'm sorry for pushing you away."

"Dad…"

"I blamed Seth, and I pushed you away. It wasn't your fault nor was it his. I just didn't want to admit that you didn't need me anymore."

"I still need you."

"But not as much," he said. "I was afraid of letting you go."

"I had to leave some time, Daddy."

"I have to tell you something."

"What about?"

"It's about your mother."

"I don't want to talk about her."

"You deserve to know the truth," he explained. "Your mother did not leave because she hated you. Your mother loved you very much, but she was ill, and she didn't want to do anything to hurt you."

"What are you saying?"

"Your mother was suffering from postpartum psychosis, and maybe even more. She had all these hallucinations, and in the process, she ended up trying to hurt you. She almost killed you twice when you were little."

"Did she get any help?" she asked, now curious about her more than angry at her.

"She refused any help when I approached her about it, and one day, she was just gone. She just left a note saying that she was an unfit mother, and that she didn't understand why I wanted to live with someone like her, and that she wanted me to leave her alone."

"Did you?"

"Not in the beginning, but after a year, it was hopeless. Not even her family knew of her whereabouts."

"Do you think she's still alive?"

"As Seth and I found out, she passed away a few years ago."

"What do you mean Seth and you?"

"He had been trying to find your mother for the past month as I was told in hopes of finding possible donors for you. Since I didn't have any more kids, the other likely matches would be the children of your mother if she had any. We went to New York to see her, but like I said, it was all too late. Your mother did have children, but they were all adopted."

"How… How did she die?"

"A car accident," Neil told her. "I don't really know a lot of details. I'm just telling you all of this because I know you might be wondering why she didn't return. Honestly, I don't know the answer to that. All I know is that your mother lives in you."

"How?" she looked at her father inquisitively.

"I never told you this, but your mother was a great interior designer. She was at the top of her game, and only until we got married did she give that up. She wanted to be a full-time mother."

"Really?"

"It's the truth," he said. "I would never make something like this up."

"Can you tell me more?"

"Whatever you want to know."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"How come you never mentioned this to us before?" asked Ryan.

"I was planning to tell you guys, but not until I was sure about it. I didn't want to give anyone hope, and then have it all taken away."

"I'm sorry that it had to end that way," Marissa said.

"I was crushed to find out, but it wasn't all for a lost cause," Seth said. "I made amends with Dr. Roberts in the process, and now, I understand a little why he acted the way he did after all those years."

"That one was a shocker too," exclaimed Marissa. "Is he okay?"

"He's doing fine," Seth told them. "He's talking to Summer right now."

"So now what?" Ryan said.

"I guess we just have to keep waiting and hoping that a matching donor will come."

They were interrupted when Neil left Summer's room.

"How did it go?" Seth asked as he stood up.

"I think it went well, or at least better than I could have imagined," he said. "Thank you."

"I didn't do anything."

"You did more than you think," Neil told him. "She's waiting for you in there."

"I shouldn't keep her waiting then."

Seth left the trio to chat as he entered Summer's room. She looked like she had been crying, and as she turned her attention towards him, Seth couldn't help but start explaining himself.

"Before you get angry, just know that I did it all for you. I was going to tell you, but…"

"I'm not angry," Summer said as she wiped her tears away. "I just can't believe that she's dead."

Seth put his arms around her to calm her down. He whispered soothing words to her until she stopped crying.

"I have something to give you," Seth said. "Actually, your mother's husband thought you might want to keep it."

Seth took out the picture and handed it to Summer. She reached out for it and took it from him as though it was going to disappear if she held on to it too tightly.

"Is this really…"

"That's your mom."

"She looks just like me."

"Or you look just like her," Seth joked a little. "She didn't hate you, you know?"

"I know," Summer said. "It's just that I always thought…"

"I know."

"Thank you, Cohen. I think I needed this more than anything. Deep down, I always wanted to know."

"You deserved to know."

"I think it took a lot of guts for you to approach my dad."

"Anything for you."

"He said you were a great guy."

"Well, I'll tell him that I'm taken," Seth smiled at her.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A half hour later, Seth left the room and went to meet Ryan and Marissa outside the hospital.

"Did Summer tell you the news?"

"She did," Marissa said. "She was so excited about it."

"Well, since you already know, I need to get the house ready."

"She's staying here?" asked Ryan.

"I told her this is where her family is," Seth told them. "Any helpers?"

Marissa raised her hand playfully and raised Ryan's hand for him.

"Excellent," Seth said. "I know I could count on you both, especially you bro."

"I'm always here for you, man."

"Is that you talking, or Marissa playing ventriloquist?"

"Do you want my help or not?"

"Meet me at my house at nine tomorrow morning," Seth laughed. "Thanks Marissa, and as for you, I'll thank you later in case you don't show up."

"It better be a big thank you."


	19. The Big Apple in Orange County

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything regarding "The O.C." nor am I affiliated with any of the cast and characters used in the story. Anyone or anything that you don't recognize is mine, and anyone and anything else that you do recognize is not mine._

_Note: I'm really REALLY sorry for the delay. I guess it's still the weekend, but I had this ready yesterday, and then for some reason, Microsoft Word just hated me and wouldn't let me open my file last night, so I had to start from scratch once again. Anyway, I hope you guys like it!_

**Against All Odds  
Chapter 19 – The Big Apple in Orange County**

Once the induction phase of her chemotherapy was completed, Summer was finally released from the hospital. While she was excited to be getting out of the place, the heavy doses of chemo that helped her attain remission once again also left Summer sick and weak. She was grateful that Seth did not ask her a lot of questions as he wheeled her out of the building. It was almost as if he sensed that she didn't have much energy to speak. Dr. Abney accompanied them on their way out.

"Here's my number if you ever need anything," Dr. Abney told Seth as he handed him a card. "The other one is Dr. Barry's contact information. As you know, I'll be in New York, so don't hesitate calling Greg. He's a terrific doctor. I'll be over here in a heartbeat though if anything comes up."

"Thanks," Seth said. "We really appreciate everything that you've done. I know flying back and forth from coast to coast is not easy."

"It's the least I can do," he gave Summer a smile. "Take care of her."

"I don't think that would be a problem," Seth replied as he shook David's hand. "Have a safe trip."

Seth lifted Summer up from the wheelchair once they reached the exit. Ryan and Marissa already went ahead with Summer's belongings and were now waiting in the car.

"Thanks again, David," Summer said.

"Anything for my favorite patient," he smiled. "Now go on and leave. I don't want to see your face around here ever again."

"I'll try."

On their way to the car, neither Seth nor Summer said anything to one another. Instead, Seth just planted a kiss on Summer's forehead. It was a simple gesture, but it made her smile nonetheless. Seth settled her on the backseat, where she was immediately greeted by a hug from Marissa.

"Coop, you only saw me a few minutes ago."

"I know, but I'm just glad to see you finally out of there," she said excitedly. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm doing okay," Summer replied briefly. "It's nice to be in normal clothing for a change."

"You ready to leave this place?" Ryan asked from the driver seat as Seth settled himself in the passenger side.

"You bet."

Although the ride to the Cohen house was not a long one, Summer still took the time to soak in her surroundings. As much as she loved New York, there was nothing that could ever compare to early mornings in Newport Beach. Everything of the outside world at the moment seemed beautiful to her, although anything was better than the plain, white hospital walls. She continued to look around until she saw Seth's reflection from the side view mirror. Even though she was lacking energy, her eyes were still sharp, and she definitely witnessed him blush when she caught him staring at her. She gave him a smile, which he eagerly returned.

When they finally reached Seth's house, Summer couldn't help but feel a mixture of emotions. Being in the car with her friends as they entered the driveway brought back memories of the past. As she looked towards the door, she was also saddened by the fact that neither Sandy nor Kirsten will be bombarding them with questions. They weren't her parents, but they were her second family. Her thoughts were interrupted when Seth opened the door for her.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Well, my arms are at your service once again."

"I'm really sorry about this."

"Don't worry about it," Seth said as he lifted her out of the vehicle. "I don't mind the extra workout."

As they reached the front porch, Summer couldn't help but let curiosity get the best of her. Ryan and Marissa were acting strange, as though they were waiting for some sort of signal. Summer saw that Ryan had a key to the house in his hand, and yet they didn't bother to go in.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"You can open the door," Seth told Ryan.

"You guys don't have to be dramatic on my behalf."

"Summer, welcome home," Marissa announced as she and Ryan opened the door.

Summer's jaw dropped as Seth carried her inside the house. It was still the same house, but at the same time, it was New York City. There was a conglomeration of miniature and cardboard replicas of the tall buildings in New York, mimicking the famous New York Skyline. There was a fake full moon situated behind a duplication of the Statue of Liberty. As Seth walked around to show her more of the house, she noticed that there was some fake snow on the floor. The stairwell became its own version of Broadway Street as the various titles of the shows were plastered on the wall. Each corner of the house was also decked with street signs such as Riverside Drive and Fifth Avenue.

"We would have brought Central Park as well, but our sources were kind of limited."

Summers turned to Seth, and then to Ryan and Marissa, and then back to the surroundings.

"I don't believe this," she said as she started to tear up. "You guys…"

"It was all Seth's idea," Ryan said.

"I had two excellent helpers," added Seth.

"This is just… I don't even know… I'm speechless."

"You like it, right?" Marissa asked.

"Of course… Wow… I totally love it."

"We're glad," Marissa said. "It took a while, but it was fun."

"I'm still sorry about delaying your honeymoon."

"It's no big deal," Ryan said. "Actually, we should be heading home now since our flight is later tonight."

"Where are you guys going?"

"Actually, we're going to New York," answered Marissa.

"And knowing my wife, she'd probably take her whole closet."

"I resent that," Marissa said before cracking a smile. "Seriously though, he's probably right, and I haven't even started packing yet."

"Why New York?" asked Summer.

"It was Seth's wedding gift," Ryan said. "He told me that it was very romantic despite all the hoopla here and there. He did warn us about muggers, French cuisine, and ice skating though."

Summer couldn't help but laugh at the memory of Seth and his mishaps in the city. Ryan and Marissa looked at her for some sort of explanation, but she just told them to take his word for it.

"It's really nice to have you back," Marissa said.

"Take care of my brother now, would you?"

"I'll try," Summer smiled. "Have fun in New York."

"Enjoy yourselves, and thank you once again for all your help."

Once Ryan and Marissa left, Summer used whatever strength she had to reach up and give Seth a kiss on the lips.

"What was that for?"

"I've been wanting to do that all morning, and thank you for all of this. You really didn't have to…"

"I wanted to, okay, so there."

Seth brought her to the living room and put her down on the couch.

"Are you hungry? Can I get you anything? I have water, orange juice, apple juice, pudding, bagels, you name it."

"Cohen, I'm fine. Sit down."

"Are you sure? Because it's really not a problem. I'll do whatever you want. I'll get you whatever you need."

"I don't need anything right now."

"Are you really sure?"

"Cohen, if I need anything or want anything, I will tell you. You don't have to worry about me."

"But I do worry about you."

"Well, kick it down a notch or two. I think it's really great, and you look really adorable when you're all anxious and worried, but I'm fine. Now, take a deep breath, calm down, and sit next to me."

Seth followed her orders and sat down next to her on the couch. He took a couple more breaths to calm himself down before turning to Summer.

"I just don't want to mess this up."

"You won't."

"Are you sure there's nothing I can do for you?"

"Cohen, no one has ever done half of the things that you do for me."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Summer smiled. "So stop worrying."

"I'm sorry," Seth said as he put his arm around her. "I'm making you more tired, am I?"

"No," Summer replied as she leaned on his shoulder.

"So what do you want to do?"

"I just want to stay here."

"And do what?"

"I think Ryan has a point."

"What point?"

"That sometimes you just talk to make noises."

"Funny."

"I just want to stay here, okay?"

"Okay," Seth smiled, stroking her arm gently. "Whatever you want, but can I say one more thing?"

"Fine."

"I love you."

"I know," she smiled. "I love you, too."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Summer woke up with a start and looked around at her surroundings. It took a while for her to realize where she was. She noticed that she had a blanket on top of her, but there was one thing missing: Seth.

"Cohen!" she called out softly. "Cohen!"

Her breathing intensified each time she got no reply. She shook her head, hoping to rid her mind from the awful dream that she had. She tried calling him again, but got no reply. Summer tried to get up, but she discovered that she was still too weak to do anything. She started to cry despite herself, calling out Seth's name even though she was barely audible.

"Summer?"

Seth ran back down the stairs to the living room when he heard her faint cry. His heart broke when he saw her in tears Not wasting any more second, he ran to her side.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Seth whispered to her as he knelt in front of her. "Are you hurting or something?"

Summer didn't say a word but just wrapped her arms around him. Seth was taken aback by her reaction, but just let her cry as he ran his hand in circles on her back, hoping that it would calm her down.

"I… I was so scared."

"About what?"

"I had a dream… And I woke up and you… I couldn't find you… I thought…"

"It's okay," he whispered once again. "I'm right here. It was just a nightmare."

"I was all alone, and it was dark," she continued to ramble as her voice cracked.

"It's going to be fine, okay? I'm here. I'm sorry that I left you. I was just making sure that everything is taken care of upstairs."

Summer pulled away as she wiped off the tears on her face.

"I'm sorry. You must think I'm going crazy."

"Don't ever apologize for being insane."

Summer laughed as Seth put a hand to her face.

"I don't want to see you cry anymore, okay?"

"I'll try."

"Because it really hurts me right here," Seth said, pointing to his heart. "I don't even know why or how I…"

"You don't have to explain, Cohen," Summer said softly. "I know."

"So are you hungry?"

"What time is it?"

"It's almost one o'clock."

"I slept that long?"

"Apparently so," Seth smiled at her. "I'll be right back."

Seth went into the kitchen and carried a tray back to the living room. There was even a vase with a single rose in it.

"What's this?"

"Well, while you were sleeping, I also took it upon myself to cook some food, and knowing that any heavy lifting or strenuous activity is forbidden from you at the moment, I decided to take the food to you."

"You're so good to me."

"Well, when I'm old and gray and wearing trousers way past my waistline, I expect you to do the same for me."

Seth set the tray on the table. He grabbed a spoon and took some food, and then turned towards Summer.

"You're feeding me too now?"

"Just for now," Seth said. "Now eat up."

Summer rolled her eyes and ate the food that he gave her. It was good, although that in itself was not surprising. It was also way better than the food that they fed her at the hospital.

"Can I feed you as well?"

"No heavy lifting, remember?"

"Bu it's only a spoon."

"The more reason to be cautious."

"You can be suck a jerk sometimes."

"But you still love me anyway."

"That can easily change."

"Do you want me to start feeding you Jell-O and mystery meat?"

"Now you're blackmailing me for my affections?"

"Desperate times call for desperate measures."

"You're pathetic."

"But you still love me anyway," Seth exclaimed as he offered her food once again.

Summer took a bite and just smiled at him, amused at his antics.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

After an afternoon filled with movies and senseless conversation, Summer was ready to retire to bed.

"I still can't believe you did all of this," Summer mentioned as he carried her along 'Broadway Street.'

"Me neither."

Seth continued to walk upstairs and down the hallway until they reached his parents' old bedroom. It was actually his bedroom now, although he refused to enter it for months after they died. The room had since then been repainted and redecorated to match his style. It was hard at first, but he knew that if he was going to move on with his life, he would have to deal with the fact that they were no longer coming back. Besides, as Ryan said, it was getting a little creepy when he continued to sleep in his old room.

"I thought I was staying in the guestroom."

"Well, my room is bigger, and you will definitely have a lot of space and a great view," Seth told her as he opened the door. "I'll stay in my old room. It's no big deal."

"Cohen…"

"I insist."

Personally, she had only been in Sandy and Kirsten's room once. It was when Kirsten asked for her advice regarding what to wear. From what she recalled, the place looked entirely different. The walls were different, although it was obvious that an adult man owned it. The room's décor was slightly similar to the ones in Seth's office, although there were still traces of the old Seth Cohen. There were framed posters of his favorite bands, as well as a few comic books in the corner. Even Captain Oats was still around.

"I thought you brought him to New York with you."

"I brought him along with me."

"Well, I have Princess Sparkle in my luggage, so a reunion should be taking place soon."

"I laid out a couple of pajama sets for you to choose from," Seth told her as he put her down on the bed. "I'm going to let you change while I go change myself."

Summer looked around some more before turning her attention to the clothes that Seth laid out for her. She decided to wear the pink silk pajamas over the blue ones. It took her longer than usual, although she was surprised that it took Seth a long time to change. She would have expected him to be knocking on the door at the moment. As if on cue, she heard a knock on the door and told him to come in.

"I knew you were going to pick the pink one."

"A plain old T-shirt and flannel pants," Summer pointed out. "That's very Seth Cohen of you."

"Whatever feels comfortable," Seth said.

"What took you so long?"

"I was just brushing my teeth and such," he replied. "So are you ready to go to bed."

"Pretty much."

"Okay, well, I'm just going to say good night and let you sleep in peace."

"Cohen…"

"Yeah?"

"I have to brush my teeth, so can you help me to the bathroom?"

"Sure."

He helped her up and lifted her before settling her down in front of the bathroom mirror.

"Can you stand up?"

"I think I can manage."

Seth waited until Summer finished brushing her teeth and all that good stuff that women do before going to bed. He laid out her belongings in the bathroom earlier that day, although some of the things were foreign to him.

"Okay, I'm done."

Seth carried her back to her bed and tucked her in for good measure. He noticed that Summer was looking at him, but he did not even attempt to meet her gaze.

"I know it's weird."

"That's not it."

"Okay," he said, although his voice hinted that he didn't believe her.

"Can you stay here with me tonight?"

"What?"

"I really don't want to be alone, and I know that it's going to be weird since we haven't even slept in the same bed in forever."

"Summer…"

"Please?" Summer pleaded. "This room is just so big and new to me, and after that nightmare earlier, I don't know if I can sleep."

"Okay, I'll stay," he smiled.

Seth climbed onto the bed and under the covers as Summer snuggled up to him. If the situation was weird in any way, he didn't feel it. It felt just like old times when the two of them would just lie in bed and talk. Granted, for the most part, they didn't talk, but that was beside the point.

"Summer."

"Yeah?"

"Happy Valentine's Day."

"It's really that day?"

"February 14th."

"Imagine that."

"I suppose the saying 'Time flies when you're having fun' doesn't apply to your situation."

"I guess not."

"Today is gonna be the day that they're gonna throw it back to you," Seth sang slowly. "By now you should've somehow realized what you gotta do. I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now."

"Wonderwall," Summer said with a smile. "You remembered."

"How could I forget?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For making me happy," Summer said with her eyes closed. "I don't think I could have gone through this the second time around without you."

"You're going to beat this thing, Summer, and in no time, you'll be back home in New York and doing your thing once again."

"I'm already home," she whispered.

Seth smiled, although Summer was already falling asleep. He continued to hold her until her breathing became even. He really wasn't quite sleepy yet, so just laid there and watched Summer sleep peacefully in his arms. Her last words of the night continued to play in head over and over again, making his heart swell each time.

"For the record, Sum, I think I am too."


	20. A Modest Proposal

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything regarding "The O.C." nor am I affiliated with any of the cast and characters used in the story. Anyone or anything that you don't recognize is mine, and anyone and anything else that you do recognize is not mine._

_Note: Thank you everyone for your patience! I really appreciate it._

**Against All Odds  
Chapter 20 – A Modest Proposal**

"Come on, Cohen, you're making a mess," Summer said as she playfully bumped him on the side.

Seth and Summer were in the kitchen trying to prepare breakfast. Throughout the course of the past week, Summer has been able to regain her strength and was able to move around the house with ease. Seth has been adamant though that she does not do anything strenuous.

"Me?" he asked innocently, looking down on Summer to his right. "What about you?"

"For your information, you made this mess ten minutes ago."

"Aren't you just perfect?" he smiled before leaning to give her a kiss. "The most perfect person in the world."

"Okay, Romeo, let's finish this mess," Summer said in between kisses as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Seth said. "Don't go anywhere."

Seth wiped his hands on his apron before heading towards the door. He managed to get a glimpse of the clock and wondered who would be visiting them at eight o'clock on a Friday morning.

"Nana?" he uttered once he opened the door. "You're here."

"You don't seem thrilled to see me, Sethela."

"I am, grandma, I am," Seth said as he let her in. "It's just that, well, isn't it a bit late notice?"

"Is that a problem?"

"No, of course not," he said. "You're always welcome here."

"Where's Summer?"

"Summer?"

"I know she's staying here."

"How?"

"Ryan and Marissa dropped by and told me about what happened."

"The Atwood-Cooper duo," Seth muttered.

"Who?"

"Nevermind," he said. "Summer is in the kitchen."

Seth wondered if he should be offended that his own grandmother came to visit Summer, but he actually smiled at the thought. He liked the fact that she and Summer got along really well, almost as if she was already a part of the family. In all honestly, she practically is part of the family. A wedding would only make it official. He didn't bring up the topic to Summer, but he did think about it. He thought about it a lot.

They had a mutual agreement that they would take things slow, but that was before Summer got sick again. For some reason, taking it slow didn't seem so sensible anymore. Summer's sickness was only more proof that they should seize the moment and stop going around in circles of what's right in front of them. He knows that she loves him, and he knows that he loves her, so it would only be the logical next step.

"What took you so long?"

"I was just carrying your stuff inside, grandma."

"That apron is very becoming of you."

"She made me wear it."

"I think it looks very nice," Summer said.

"It's great to see you both, and Summer, you're looking really great."

"Thanks Nana," she smiled as Seth walked to her side. "Seth here has been really nice to me."

"I have been nice," Seth agreed.

"Are you two playing house now?"

"Funny," Seth laughed nervously. "Oh, look at that, breakfast is ready."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The Nana stayed with them for a couple of days, residing in the guestroom while Summer and Seth stayed in his room. Seth never really got around to sleeping in his old bedroom. Summer liked having him with her, and he liked the fact that he was close to her in case anything bad happens. On her last day, they decided to treat the Nana to a farewell lunch. As Summer was getting ready, the grandmother and the grandson had a little talk in the living room.

"So everything is going well for you two?"

"It's been great," Seth told her. "She's doing a lot better than last week."

"She told me that you carried her around for a couple of days," Sophie gave a small laugh. "You didn't hurt your back, did you?"

"It hurt my arms more than anything else, but it's the least I could do," Seth said. "Anything for those you love, I suppose. I didn't care. I'm happy"

"I'm glad you're happy, and I'm glad that you're making her happy."

"It must be my lame jokes."

"No, it's not that," the Nana said. "I can really see the difference in her before you came along. I was there the last time she was sick, and smiling was almost forced. She was very lonely, but Marissa and I managed to get her back up. She managed for a while, entertaining herself and keeping busy, but there was always that spark missing. It was you."

"Well, she makes me happy too."

"I know," Sophie smiled. "I can see that as well."

The ringing of the doorbell interrupted their conversation. Seth excused himself and headed for the door. Once again, an unexpected guest turned up.

"Dr. Roberts?"

"Call me Neil."

"Right."

"I just came by to see Summer, and you know, ask if she wants to go out to lunch or something."

"Actually, we were just leaving to go out with my grandmother."

"Oh, well, that's great," Neil said. "I'll just come back some other time. Maybe tomorrow."

"Do you want to come?" Seth asked.

"That's okay," he declined. "I don't want to intervene with your plans."

"It's okay," Seth said. "I insist. I'm sure Summer would love to have you."

"Cohen, who's at the… Daddy?"

"Hey sweetheart," he said as Summer gave him a hug.

"What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to ask you out to lunch."

"Oh," Summer said. "Seth and I were just going out."

"Actually, he invited me to come, if that's okay."

"Really?" she looked at Seth. "Are you sure?"

"The Nana won't mind," he told her. "Is it okay with you?"

"It's fine," Summer said. "It's just weird."

"What's weird?" the Nana asked.

"Nana, I'd like you to meet Summer's dad Neil Roberts."

"The doctor," the Nana said as she shook his hand. "I'm Sophie Cohen."

"It's nice to meet you."

"Would you like to join us for lunch?"

"I already invited him, Nana."

"That was very thoughtful of you."

"The more the merrier, right?"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Lunch went as well as anyone could expect. The Nana was the head of most conversations, and Neil was not too far behind in making his thoughts heard. Even Summer added her opinions to the conversation. On the other hand, Seth was unusually quiet, which didn't go by unnoticed to Summer.

"Can I talk to you?" she whispered as they excused themselves from the table.

"What's wrong?"

"You!"

"Me?" he asked. "I didn't say anything."

"Exactly," Summer said. "Come on, Cohen, spill."

"I'm just nervous, okay."

"I thought the two of you were in good terms."

"We are, but still, it's a little ironic that we're in the same restaurant where our ill-fated meeting happened."

"That was a long time ago," Summer said. "You were a lot geekier, he was a lot jerkier, and I had more hair."

Seth gave out a laugh despite himself, raising his hand to the tip of her scarf.

"I'll do my best and talk a little more."

They went back to the table hand in hand, interrupting the ongoing conversation only slightly.

"Is everything okay?" Sophie asked.

"Everything is fine," Seth said. "Great!"

"Nana, would you like to accompany me to the bathroom?"

"Well, I was just about to go there myself," she said while giving Seth a sly glance.

Seth noticed the look that she gave him, but he didn't give it any thought. He glanced at Dr. Roberts for a second before turning his head away. It wasn't that he was nervous because he did not want to talk to the guy. He was actually nervous because he did want to talk to him.

"How are things with you and Summer?"

"Great."

"So you and my daughter are getting serious?"

"We weren't really messing around or anything to begin with."

"That's not what I meant," Neil said. "I know that you two love each other, but, well, this is hard…"

"What?"

"What are your intentions for my daughter?"

"Excuse me?"

"I'm so sorry," Neil apologized. "That totally came out wrong, but Sophie was just…"

"What did my grandmother say?"

"Are you two getting married?"

"No!" Seth blurted out as he almost choked on his drink.

"So you're not planning to marry Summer?"

"No, I mean, we're not getting married right now, and as for marrying Summer…"

"As for marrying Summer…"

"I would like to talk to you about that."

"Really?"

"I've been thinking about it lately with everything that has been going on. Like I've told you before, I love Summer to death. She means everything to me. We haven't talked about marriage yet, but I know that I want that's what I want for the both of us."

"So what are you saying?"

"Well, I'm not really sure myself, but I do know that I am planning to propose to Summer one of these days, and I am going to marry her."

"So you want my blessings?"

"I'm not saying that I want your permission, because I am going to marry her whether you like it or not. I just want to let you know what I'm planning to do, but if you want to give your blessings, then I would really appreciate it."

"You have a lot of nerve, son," Neil said before chuckling. "You're scared of me, aren't you?"

"I'm not scared," Seth said. "A little intimidated maybe, but not scared."

"I'm sorry for treating you badly back in the day," he said. "Now I know why Summer was fond of you. She still is fond of you. You're a nice guy, and from what I've seen, I know that I'll be leaving her in good hands."

"Are you saying that…"

"Yes," he smiled at him. "You have my blessings."

"Good," he said before giving out a sigh. "I'm actually quite relieved right now. Just don't tell anyone anything. You're the first to know."

"My lips are sealed."

A few moments later, Summer and the Nana returned to the table.

"Did we miss anything?" Summer asked as she took a seat between Neil and Seth.

"We were just chatting about business," Neil said. "Right Seth?"

"Business talk," Seth played along. "You know how we men are."

"At least you're finally talking," the Nana commented. "I was wondering where my grandson went."

"I only talk when it's appropriate."

"A step up from high school," Summer added.

"Okay, ladies, let's just enjoy our meals and stop picking on Seth," Neil said. "He brought up some interesting topics earlier."

"Like what?" Summer asked, eyeing Seth curiously.

"Partnerships," Neil said. "He was very adamant about it too. He wouldn't even take no for an answer, although it was nice and considerate of him to value my opinion."

"I'm glad you two had a nice talk," Summer said as she reached for Seth's hand under the table.

"We did indeed."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"I hope I didn't keep you waiting long."

Seth drove the Nana to the airport alone while Summer opted to stay in the house. She stayed indoors for a while until settling on a chair outside the house. She was sitting by the pool not too far from the pool house formerly occupied by Ryan.

"Not too long," Summer said. "So what were you talking to my father about for real?"

"Like he said, partnerships," Seth told her as he pulled a chair to sit next to her.

"You guys were acting all weird when we came back."

"Everybody is someone else's weirdo."

"Are you sure everything is okay?"

"I'm positive," he said before leaning to kiss her on the forehead. "How about you?"

"I've been thinking."

"That's a scary thought."

"No, I'm serious, Cohen."

"What about?"

"I know how much you want to have a family."

"I do."

"But I can't marry you."

"What?" Seth asked in alarm. "We haven't even talked about getting married. I haven't even proposed."

"I know, but I can't…"

"If this is about you not making it through this, I don't want to hear it."

"I can't give you a family."

"Yes, you can."

"No," Summer said. "At least not anymore."

"Summer…"

"I know that I may be better now, but I could get sick again, and that means more chemo, which means that the chances of me being fertile is only going to get worse."

"This is crazy," Seth said. "Where is this all coming from?"

"I was talking to the Nana earlier…"

"The Nana again?" he said. "I knew she would cause trouble."

"This is not about her, Cohen."

"I know, but I don't care, Summer."

"I thought you wanted…"

"I do, and I understand all the risks. I've read about them. I talked to Dr. Abney about it. I know."

"Then why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I don't care," he said exasperatedly as he knelt beside her. "It doesn't change the way that I feel about you. I would love to have kids of my own, but there are many ways to get around that. All I know is that when that time comes, I want you to be there with me. I know it's hard to take, and I admit that it made me sad for a while, more for you than for me, but we can't help these things. It's not even for certain, so we can't possibly dwell on that right now."

"So you don't really mind?"

"No," Seth said. "I just want you. I want to marry you."

"You what?"

"Marry me."

"Marry you?"

"I can't believe that I'm doing this right now. I'm not even sure if I'm actually doing this right now. I know that I love you, and that I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Cohen…"

"My life was good before you came back to it. I had my freedom. I had a good lifestyle. Good friends. Good family. I practically had everything and probably could have had everything that I wanted. Still, there were lonely days and days when I just felt empty, but when you came along, you just erased all of that and filled that emptiness in me. You make me so happy by just coming into the room. I smile just thinking about you, and when you're not around, everyday just feels so incomplete. My life was good, but with you, it's beyond great, and I want to keep it that way. I lost you twice, and I am not losing you again."

"I don't know what so say," Summer said teary-eyed.

"You are so beautiful, and I love you with all my heart and soul. With every moment that we share… With every smile… With every touch… I become more certain that in you, I have found something that some people never find in their lifetime. I don't know what the future holds, but I do know how much your love excites me and how happy I feel when I'm with you. And from this day forward, that's more than enough."

Seth reached for his pocket and pulled out a small box. Truth be told, he was also talking to the Nana. She was able to wheedle out of him what he and Neil talked about. She was thrilled to hear the news, and actually gave him a family heirloom. She said that she meant to give it to Sandy, but never got around to actually giving it to him. It was Seth's great-grandmother's old ring. Seth refused at first, but Sophie said that she wanted him to have it. A marriage means bringing another person into someone's family after all. On the other hand, Summer could not believe what she had just heard and witnessed. Never in her life, even with Seth back in the day, had she expected someone to tell such a heartfelt confession of his love for her. Just when she thought she could not love him more, he just proved her wrong. She was speechless for the first time in a long time.

"Summer Roberts, will you marry me?"

Summer looked at the ring, and even though it wasn't one like Marissa or the typical diamond rings, she still thought it was the most beautiful thing she had ever set her eyes on. She looked once more towards Seth, who was waiting intently for her answer.

"Yes."

"You said yes," Seth said almost in disbelief.

"I did," she smiled at him.

Seth reached up with his free hand and pulled Summer in for a kiss.

"You have just made me the happiest man alive," he said.

He grabbed Summer's left hand and slipped the ring on her ring finger.

"I know that every woman dreams of a guy bending down in one knee, and I am sort of, but I know I wasn't the gallant prince that you women dream about. It was a spur of the moment thing, although I have been thinking about it, but still…"

"Stop it, Cohen, it was perfect," she told him in between tears. "I wouldn't have wanted it any other way."

"Really?"

"Really," Belle as she cupped his chin. "You are all that I want."

"I love you, Summer."

"I love you too, Seth."

"You just called me Seth."

"I know. It's kind of weird."

"What are you going to call me once we're married?"

"Don't worry," Summer smiled. "You'll always be Cohen to me."


	21. And After All, You're My Wonderwall

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything regarding "The O.C." nor am I affiliated with any of the cast and characters used in the story. Anyone or anything that you don't recognize is mine, and anyone and anything else that you do recognize is not mine._

_Note: I'm really sorry for not being able to update. I was stumped with projects and midterms, and I really just did not have the time to work on the story. Anyway, here's the new chapter, and thanks for still reading. I'm hoping to get another chapter out in the middle of the week, so look for that around Wednesday or Thursday._

**Against All Odds  
Chapter 21 – And After All, You're My Wonderwall**

"Ryan, how do I look?"

"If Summer cared only about the way you look, she would probably leave you at the altar."

"Thanks man," Seth said as he pulled off his tie. "You're a great help."

"Would you relax?"

"How can I relax?" Seth said. "In a couple of hours or so, I am going to be marrying Summer Roberts."

"Seth, look at me."

"Ryan…"

"Look at me, or I'll punch some sense into you."

"Okay."

"Breathe."

Seth took a deep breath, and sure enough, he felt a lot calmer.

"It's going to be fine."

"Remember when I first told you about Summer?"

"You were telling me about the Summer Breeze and how you named it after her. I thought you were one of those quiet, romantic types, but afterwards you told me that she didn't know, so then I thought that you were creepy."

"Can you believe it? I'm marrying her. Me."

"I wouldn't have years ago, but you two deserve each other. You make her happy. She makes you happy. It's an equal opportunity relationship."

"If only I could fix this tie…"

"Let me help you with that, and as for your hair, well, you're the master of the Jew-fro, so I won't touch it."

"It does look kind of…"

"Bad?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of unkempt, but whatever."

After three months of preparing for the wedding and everything else in between, their wedding day had finally arrived. Summer still had no matching donor, but she was getting better. Her hair had grown a bit, but it was still too short. Marissa managed to convince her to wear a wig. She had one specifically made to match her hair color and usual hairstyle. As she looked at her reflection in the mirror, it was hard to imagine that she was sick a few months ago.

"You look so pretty," Marissa said all teary-eyed.

"Coop, stop," Summer said. "You're going to make me cry."

"I'm sorry," she replied. "I can't believe you're finally getting married, and to Seth Cohen nonetheless."

"I didn't even know he existed until Ryan showed up, or more specifically, until you started hanging out with Ryan."

"You thought he was so annoying."

"Well, he was annoying, and sometimes he still is," Summer laughed. "He followed me around, and back then, being seen with the likes of Cohen was almost as bad as a fashion faux pas."

"It was definitely a life-altering year for both of us."

"Cohen really got under my skin as much as I hated to admit it. It's a shame how it took Anna being there for me to finally admit it to myself."

"It's kind of romantic. He liked you for so long, and he even named a boat after you. Kind of stalkerish, but cute."

"A lot has certainly changed."

"Only a few more minutes left," Marissa said giddily.

"Don't remind me."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Ryan?

"What now Seth?"

"My feet are cold," he said worriedly. "I'm not having cold feet, am I?"

"Seth…"

"Yeah?"

"Put on your shoes."

"Oh."

"Get a grip, man!"

"I'm sorry. I can't help it. I keep thinking that I'm dreaming."

"For the last time, you are not dreaming."

"But how would you know?"

"I can prove it to you," Ryan said as he showed Seth his clenched fist.

"I think I'm awake now."

"I bet Summer is taking this a lot better than you."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"I think I'm going to throw up."

"Stop it!"

"We're you this nervous when you got married."

"I was too busy keeping it from everyone to be nervous."

"That was very clever," Summer said. "Maybe Cohen and I should elope…"

"Would you please stop it?"

"I don't know why I'm so nervous. I mean, it's only Cohen, right?"

"Right?"

"I'm going to screw this up."

"I bet Seth is taking this a lot better than you."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Before the ceremony started, Ryan and Marissa met up in the lobby as the guests started taking their seats.

"How did it go?" Ryan asked.

"I think I much would have rather been with Seth."

"I would have rather been with Summer."

"It was that bad, huh?"

"I guess yours didn't go as well either."

"I should have figured that they'd both be total wrecks."

"At least they're both calm now."

"I'm so excited."

"No kidding," Ryan smiled.

"I haven't even attending a Jewish-Christian wedding before."

"Me neither."

"I always thought Summer would have a huge wedding."

"I always thought Seth would never have one," Ryan joked until Marissa elbowed him slightly. "I'm kidding. I admit that it's kind of strange how we had more guests than them."

Summer and Seth opted for a low-key ceremony after a long discussion, with the guest list limited to around fifty close friends and relatives. The ceremony was actually being held at Caleb's mansion since Seth's house was still looking like New York City. As for the whole Jewish-Christian ceremony, Summer decided to incorporate both religions, while Seth was adamant that he would be in charge of the musical selection.

"Go take your place," Marissa told Ryan before kissing his cheek. "I'll see you again in a bit."

"You look nice by the way."

"So do you."

The guests were already seated as Ryan and Seth, along with the Justice of the Peace, Richard Minor. Among the guests were the Nana, Caleb and Julie, Caitlin Cooper, Jimmy, Hailey, and their two sons, Zack, Lindsay, and their three children, Neil Roberts and his wife, a few college roommates and colleagues of Summer and Seth, Seth's secretary Jessica O'Neal, and both Dr. Barry and Dr. Abney.

"Are you feeling better?"

"I was before you asked," Seth told Ryan.

Ryan watched as Marissa walked down the aisle with a smile on her face. He turned to Seth who was obviously waiting for Summer to appear. Ryan was about to say something, but he figured that Seth would not be able to hear him anyway. In that instant, Summer walked in a white fitted sheath with wrapped bodice and tie back. The gown had wide set straps and a godeted skirt.

"Wow…" Seth uttered softly as Summer continued to approach him. Ryan and Marissa looked at each other and just smiled at their friends. Summer was fully aware that Seth's jaw dropped when he saw her, but she kept her composure and kept her grin to a minimum. Once she reached the front of the aisle, Seth took one of her hands.

"Hi."

"Hi."

The ceremony went by rather quickly, at least for both of them. The ceremony included the ecumenical prayer, the drinking of the wine ceremony with a prayer in Hebrew and in English, and the lighting of the unity candle. They opted to have the exchange of vows at the end.

"I guess it's fitting that I go first this time, because from the beginning, it was you who pursued me. On the other hand, I thought you were crazy, and now, I'm crazy in love with you. Why I love you is such a hard question to answer. I love you because you care for me so much like no one else I know. I love the way I feel in your arms, so safe from all the dangers in the world. I love your eyes… so hypnotic and mesmerizing… so beautiful to gaze into, and yet never revealing everything to me. Finally, I have found a place into which I fit perfectly, safely, and securely, with no doubts, no fears, no sadness, and no tears. This place is filled with happiness and laughter, yet it is spacious enough to allow me the freedom to move around, to live my life, and to be myself. This wonderful place, which I never believed really existed, I have found, finally... inside your arms, inside your heart, and inside your love. I can't explain every way that I love you, Cohen, because it's impossible, but I can say this: I love you because you're you."

Seth held Summer's hand as he started to say his vows. As if he wasn't choked up enough from her speech, he had to say his vow, which made controlling his emotions harder.

"Even as I stand before you now, I still can't believe that this is all real. You're Summer Roberts. That's the only way to describe it, and the thought of you meant more to me than anything else. How can I tell people how my heart feels? It's indescribable. How can I explain the way I feel when I see that person? God, Jesus, Moses, it is just amazing, simply amazing that someone could be as lucky as me and find the greatest girl in the entire world. The best woman there is and the sweetest person I know. Thanks for giving me a chance over and over again. I'm going to live my life to be the kind of man that you deserve. Summer, you are my love, my soul mate, my Juliet. I love you with all my heart! No matter what, it will always be you and me forever. I love you."

At this point, not only were the bride and the groom crying, but also all the guests were tearing up. Marissa wiped her eyes, sneaking a peek at Ryan who managed to control his emotions. Summer and Seth said their "I dos" momentarily and then exchanged rings.

"Just as two threads woven in opposite directions will form a most beautiful tapestry, so too can your two lives merged together make a beautiful marriage," the Justice of the Peace began to say. "To make your relationship work will take love. This is the core of your marriage and why you are here today. It will take trust… to know in your hearts that you truly want the best for each other. It will take dedication… to stay open to one another and to learn and grow together. It will take faith… to go forward together without knowing exactly what the future brings. And it will take commitment… to hold true to the journey you both pledge today to share together."

He then asked the guest to say a silent prayer for both Summer and Seth. After a pause, he continued with his speech.

"May the Lord bless you and keep you. May the Lord make his face shine upon you and be gracious unto you. May the Lord lift up his countenance unto to you, and give you peace."

Ryan then placed the bottle, wrapped in a white cloth, at Seth's feet. After Seth broke it, the guests applauded.

"Congratulations, you may kiss your bride!"

Seth was more than happy to comply as he pulled Summer in for a kiss.

"It is my privilege to be the first to present Mr. and Mrs. Seth Cohen."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The ceremony was followed by a lot of pictures taken between each of the families. It was a bittersweet moment for Seth since his parents obviously could not enjoy the moment with him.

"I know," Summer whispered once the picture taking was done. "I miss them too."

Seth gave her a smile and kissed the top of her head. It was uncanny how she could read his mind. They stood still for a moment, just holding each other, until a familiar tune played.

"It's our song," Summer gushed.

"Mrs. Cohen, may I have this first dance?"

"Yes, you may."

_Today is gonna be the day  
That they're gonna give it back to you  
By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you gotta do  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do about you now_

_Backbeat the word was on the street  
That the fire in your heart is out  
And I'm sure you've heard it all before  
But you never really had a doubt  
I don't believe that anybody feels  
The way I do about you now_

_And all the roads we have to walk are winding  
And all the lights that lead the way are blinding  
There are many things that I would  
Like to say to you  
I don't know how  
_

_I said maybe  
You're gonna be the one who saves me  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall_

_Today was gonna be the day  
But they'll never throw it back to you  
By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you're not to do  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do  
About you now_

_And all the roads that lead to you were winding  
And all the lights that light the way are blinding  
There are many things that I would like to say to you  
I don't know how_

_I said maybe  
You're gonna be the one who saves me  
You're gonna be the one who saves me  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall  
You're my wonderwall  
You're my wonderwall  
You're my wonderwall_

"Was it everything you always wanted?" Seth asked.

"Everything," Summer started before smiling. "And then some."


	22. When You Least Expect It

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything regarding "The O.C." nor am I affiliated with any of the cast and characters used in the story. Anyone or anything that you don't recognize is mine, and anyone and anything else that you do recognize is not mine._

_Note: Thanks for all the reviews! I decided to get this chapter out early since I'm going to be busy from Thursday till the weekend. I probably won't be able to get the next chapter out until the first weekend of April, but no later than that._

**Against All Odds  
Chapter 22 – When You Least Expect It**

The past three months since their wedding day have gone by in a blur. The things around the house have certainly changed. The New York decorations have been retired to the basement. Most of the décor around the house have been replaced with the wedding gifts. Even the pictures have changed, although the change was an addition more than anything else. The images of Sandy and Kirsten were still present, but now there were pictures of Seth and Summer as a married couple, along with pictures of Ryan and Marissa, and the four of them as a group.

Seth returned to his job a month after the wedding, although he was not assigned to the main quarters in Newport. On the other hand, Summer remained in the house, although she was temporarily serving as a consultant for her company in New York. She thought about going back, but she knew that Seth would be against it. She was actually feeling better, but she knew that if she got sick again, being in Newport with the rest of her family would be best.

While Seth was at work, Summer spent most of her time either on the phone with her boss, on the internet doing some research, or on the couch watching classic movies. Once in a while, Marissa would stop by and they would eat lunch, although sometimes she ate lunch with Seth. However, he wasn't able to make it that particular afternoon because of a business meeting.

"Hello?" Summer said as she picked up the phone. "Hey Coop!"

"What are you up to?"

"Nothing much," Summer said. "Watching _Love Story_ again."

"Are you busy tonight?"

"You know I'm never busy these days," Summer said with a laugh. "Do you have anything in mind?"

"How about a night in town? Just the two of us?"

"Is Chino busy or something?"

"No," Marissa said. "I just wanted to get out of the house, and I know he would say that he'd rather stay in, so I figured I'd rather hang out with you. Besides, I haven't seen you in a while."

"I know," she said nostalgically. "Cohen has been busy lately as well."

"So I'll pick you up around seven?"

"Seven sounds great," Summer said as she got up from the couch.

All of a sudden, her head started to spin, and she lost her balance as the phone dropped beside her. She gripped the end of the coffee table as she attempted to open her eyes. Everything seemed fine, but her head was still hurting. She saw the phone and picked it up, hearing the faint voice of Marissa on the other end.

"Sum? Summer, are you there? Summer?"

"Coop…"

"What happened?"

"I think I got up too quickly," Summer said as she sat back on the couch. "I just got dizzy all of a sudden."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Summer assured her. "I have been sitting here for a while."

"If you're not feeling well, we can…"

"I'm fine, Coop," she told her. "I'll be ready by seven."

"Okay," Marissa said. "I'll see you later."

Summer hang up and put the phone on the table. Her head was still hurting, although the pain was beginning to subside. Her heartbeat was starting to accelerate as nervousness took over her. While it did seem like it was only a rush of blood to the head, she had been experiencing the same episode for the past couple of days. They weren't even when she was doing anything strenuous. At one point, she was walking from her room to the bathroom when she had the same feeling. She chose not to tell Seth, convincing herself that it was all due to stress. Besides, the last thing she wanted was to worry him. Everything had been going so well, and she refused to believe that she was getting sick again so soon.

"It's nothing," Summer assured herself as she got up from the couch.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"How was work today?"

"Tough as hell, but I'm good at it apparently," Seth told her.

"I take it that the meeting went well."

"They were all impressed. Even Caleb gave me a compliment."

"I'm glad you had fun."

Summer walked into the kitchen while Seth followed her.

"Were we supposed to go out tonight?" he asked. "You look like you're ready to go somewhere."

"Actually, I'm going out with Marissa."

"Really?" Seth asked. "What time?"

"In about an hour," Summer told him. "I just wanted to be ready and everything."

"Interesting…"

"What does that mean?"

"I was just thinking about high school, that's all," Seth gave her a smile. "We don't hang around much anymore."

"Maybe you should call Ryan," she suggested. "Maybe the two of you can catch up and gossip about everything."

"Men don't gossip Summer."

"Oh, that's right," Summer laughed. "You discuss."

"Exactly."

"I'm going to go upstairs and make sure that everything is ready. I haven't done this in a while."

"You look great."

Summer gave him a smile as she made her way upstairs. Seth couldn't help but frown once Summer was out of view. He hated the fact that his work was taking a lot of his time to spend with her. He knew that she was lonely in the house, and even if she didn't say it, he had the feeling that she missed being in New York and going back to her job. He wouldn't keep her from anything if she wanted to go back, but things would be a lot easier if they stayed in Newport.

For the most part, Summer was getting better and better. There was still no donor available, but Seth was keeping his fingers crossed. With the rate of Summer's recovery, there was even a possibility that they won't need a donor anymore. Still, in the back of his mind, he knew that anything could happen.

He looked around the kitchen and sighed when he realized that he would be eating alone that night. He walked over to the refrigerator and decided to munch of some leftovers. Once the food was heated, he sat down on the table and decided to multi-task as he went some papers from work.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Summer went back downstairs when it was almost seven and looked around for Seth. She noticed the light in the kitchen and figured that he was still there. She walked in slowly and saw him with some food on the table, although by now he was focused on his work.

"Hey!"

Seth turned around in his chair and gave her a smile.

"Hey!"

He put down his papers so he could give her his full attention; a gesture that Summer appreciated, although she didn't say anything.

"Marissa should be here soon."

"You look great."

"You told me already," she told him, blushing a little bit.

"Well, it doesn't hurt to say it again."

"So you had leftovers?"

"I might as well save the good stuff when you're around."

"I'm sorry not telling you sooner."

"It's okay," Seth assured her. "Just because we're married doesn't mean that you need my permission."

"I know, but…"

"You deserve the night off more than anyone."

They were both silent for a little while; an awkward situation that rarely occurred between them.

"How was your day?" Seth asked.

"You know, the usual," Summer said. "I got a call from work this morning, but other than that, I was just being a couch potato and watched movies all day."

"And how are you?"

"I'm good… Why?"

"Nothing." Seth said. "I just wanted to know, I guess."

"I better get going."

"I thought Marissa was coming at seven."

"Which is any minute now."

"I'll see you later then."

Summer walked over and gave him a quick kiss before walking away.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he called out.

"I'm fine, Cohen."

"Okay."

"I am," Summer assured him.

Before Summer could leave the room, Seth called her again.

"Hey Summer…"

"Yeah?" she asked, turning around.

Seth got up this time and walked towards her. He stood in front of her for a mere second or two before reaching a hand to her head and pulling her in for a kiss. It was a kiss full of emotion; a kiss that told her everything that he wanted but couldn't. When he pulled away, his hand caressed her face gently before he pulled her into a hug.

"I'm really sorry for not being around these past few weeks," Seth told her as he pulled away so he could see her face. "I know it's been tough. It's been tough for me, and I know that it's been tougher on you. I just hate this. I feel like we're not connecting the way we used to, like there's some kind of wall between us."

"Cohen, it's not your fault."

"I missed you."

"But I'm right here..."

"I know it doesn't make any sense, but I really missed you, and I just want you to know that."

"I missed you too."

"Don't cry," Seth told her as he wiped the tear that fell from her eyes. "You're going out with Marissa tonight."

"I know, but I can't help it," Summer said. "You always know the right thing to say."

"That always happens when you have the right person to talk to."

They heard a car beep from outside, which could only mean that Marissa was there.

"Have fun tonight."

"I will."

"Don't stay out too late, okay?"

"Are you planning to wait for me or something?"

"Maybe," Seth gave her a smile.

"Don't stay up too late," she said before kissing him goodbye. "I'll see you later."

"I'll be waiting."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

It was only nine-thirty, but Seth had nothing better to do, so he just settled into bed and read a few more reports from work. If he actually had the reports read by morning, he wouldn't have to stay long at work. Caleb told him that he could arrive and leave as he pleased, but Seth didn't want to be treated differently. Lately, however, he had been tempted to take Caleb on his offer.

His reading was interrupted when the phone rang. He checked the watch again and figured that it couldn't be Summer. A night out with Marissa usually ends at least around eleven. However, the caller I.D. stated that it was Summer calling him.

"Your night couldn't possibly be over already."

"Cohen…"

"You should start hanging out with Marissa," Seth said. "You're starting to sound like her."

"It is Marissa."

"But why are you on Summer's phone?" he asked as he started to get nervous. "Where is Summer? Is she okay?"

"I'm in the hospital right now. We were just…"

Hearing the word _hospital_ was all that Seth needed to hear. In a flash, he was off the bed. He changed to a pair of jeans, although he didn't bother changing his shirt. After grabbing his wallet, his phone, and his keys, he rushed downstairs and to his car.

"Please be okay," he told himself as he left the house.

He repeated the words to himself on his way to the hospital, but inside his gut, he knew that his words were for a lost cause.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Where is she?"

"Seth, it's okay," Ryan tried to calm him down.

"Where is my wife?" Seth cried out again. "Where is she?"

"They're looking into her right now," informed Ryan.

"I don't believe this," he said frantically as he ran his hand in his hair. "This can't be happening."

"Why don't you sit down and…"

"Back off me, man," Seth yelled before calming down. "I'm sorry. It's just that my wife is in there right now, and who knows what's going on…"

"She's going to be okay," Marissa told him.

"She would be if it wasn't for you."

"Bro, don't do this," Ryan told him as he stepped between the two.

"I left her with you for a couple of hours, and now she's in the hospital," Seth rambled. "What kind of friend are you?"

"You're way out of line," Ryan defended Marissa. "Would you stop for a second and listen to what you're saying?"

"I'm sorry," Seth said. "I can't think straight right now."

"It's okay, Seth," Marissa said.

"What happened?" he asked as he finally took a seat.

"While we were shopping, she claimed that she started to get hot, so we went back to the car. She wanted to stop by at the pier for a short while, and since she said that she was feeling better, we took a walk. The next thing I knew, she started looking tired, but before I could ask, she just collapsed."

"Thanks for getting her here."

"Well, I called 911…"

"You know what I mean," Seth said.

The three of them waited in the lobby for an hour before Dr. Barry approached them.

"How is she?" Seth asked anxiously.

"She's stable right now, but I'm not going to lie to you. It's not looking good."

The words were said in a calm manner, but they shook Seth down to his inner core.

"What's going on?" Marissa asked as Seth was too shocked to speak.

"She's experiencing another relapse, but this time, her condition is worse. We're going ahead with chemo and radiation, but if she doesn't get a bone marrow transplant soon, her chances of surviving is grim."

Marissa couldn't help the tears in her eyes from falling as she buried her face in Ryan's shoulder. Ryan tried his best to soothe her, while at the same time looking out for Seth. For the most part, he was just staring in space.

"Can we see her?" asked Ryan.

"I'm afraid that's not possible until tomorrow," Dr. Barry said. "We are taking every pre-caution to make sure she's okay, and right now, we can't risk the possibility of an infection."

"What do we do now?"

"I think the best option would be to go back home and sleep in your own beds. She'll be here tomorrow, and you guys need your rest. It won't do her any good with you staying around here."

"Thanks Dr. Barry," Ryan said.

Ryan waited for a few minutes after the doctor left before speaking up.

"You guys heard her," Ryan said. "We'll come back tomorrow."

"I'm not leaving."

"Seth…"

"I am not leaving."

"You can't stay here," Ryan said, trying his best to be the voice of reason.

"What if something happens?"

"Nothing is going to happen," Ryan assured him. "You need your rest, and you're not going to get it here. You can see her tomorrow."

"But…"

"Chino's right, Cohen," Marissa said, causing Seth to smile and frown at the same time. "You need your rest. She would want you to go home too."

"Yeah?"

"She said you looked really tired. She was hoping that you'd be asleep already when she got back."

"She did?"

"I'll drive you home," Ryan said. "Is that okay with you, Coop?"

"I think that's an awesome idea, Chino."

"You guys can stop now," Seth said, although he laughed a bit. "Summer would not approve."

"We'll see her tomorrow."

"Come on, Cohen."

"Ryan…"

"Let's just go."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Once he entered the house, Seth felt miserable once again. He took a deep breath to keep his emotions in check. Dr. Barry can't be right. Summer had to be okay. He walked past the stairs and headed towards the living room. He wasn't in the mood to sleep now. He went to the basement and was overwhelmed when he saw everything that reminded him of New York city. He shook his head and headed towards the cabinet where they kept all the liquor in the house. After looking at what was available, he grabbed a couple of bottles of vodka and went back to the living room. When he turned on the television, he noticed that Summer had paused the movie that she was watching. Missing her at the moment, he decided to finish the movie.

He remembered watching it with her back in New York, although they both fell asleep that night. He smiled at the thought of carrying her to the bedroom. He returned his attention back to the movie, hoping that to understand why Summer loved it so much. However, when the movie ended, Seth couldn't help himself as he threw the remote towards the screen. Although the screen didn't break, the remote shattered to the floor. Seth got more frustrated as he tried to find the right remote for the DVD player.

"Why the fuck won't you turn off?"

When he couldn't find the exact remote control, he got up, grabbed the device from the shelf, and threw it to the ground. Before he could stop himself, he was taking everything from the shelf and throwing them across the room. He took down every picture, every frame, and every plaque in the vicinity and just attempted to destroy them. He noticed the bottle of vodka and decided to take a few more sips until he realized that it was empty. He searched for the other only to find out that it was also empty as well. Defeated, he threw the bottle towards the couch and collapsed in front of the T.V. as he looked at what he just did. The last time he got this wasted was when he grieved on the anniversary of the death of his parents last year.

"Why?" he asked no one in particular. "Why me…? Why her…?"

"Don't do this to yourself."

Seth looked up and saw his dad alive and well, along with his mom. He tried to get up, but he was too weak to do so.

"You again…" Seth mumbled. "I thought I told you to leave me alone."

"We know you didn't mean it," Kirsten said.

"Why is he punishing me?"

"No one is punishing you."

"That's not true, Dad," he said. "God, Moses, Jesus… They're all against me."

"Seth…"

"They took you and Dad away from me, Mom, and now Summer… They're trying to take her away from me."

"That is not true."

"You should have seen her, Mom," Seth went on. "When we got married, she looked so beautiful, and she had been through so much…"

"We were there," Sandy said. "We have never been prouder of you."

"And we have never seen you more happy."

"But why now?"

"We don't know."

"Can you help her?" Seth asked, his tone filled with hope.

"We can't do that, son," Sandy said. "That's your job."

"What can I do?" asked Seth. "Look at me. I'm nothing. I can't do anything for her. I can't give her anything."

"You can love her no matter what."

"But what if that's not enough, Mom?"

"All she needs is you."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You'll find a way, son," said Sandy. "You have the answer. You'll find a way."

"Mom… Dad…" he called out as they started to disappear. "Wait… Come back… What… Come back… Come back…"

Seth woke up with a start, his eyes taking a few seconds to get adjusted to the light. He got up from the floor, his back aching from its hardness. It was obviously morning, and yet it last night seemed like a few minutes ago. He closed his eyes as he remembered talking to his parents.

"I must have been pretty drunk."

Nonetheless, the conversation played in his head several times.

"My job…" he repeated parts of their conversation. "I have the answer… I'll find a way… What the heck are they talking about?"

Seth looked down and realized that he had been holding something in his left hand. It was big enough, and yet for some reason, he didn't notice it until now. He turned over the object and scanned it with his eyes until a sudden realization came over him.

"That's it," he said with a hint of triumph in his voice. "Mom…. Dad… I owe you one."


	23. National Debut

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything regarding "The O.C." nor am I affiliated with any of the cast and characters used in the story. Anyone or anything that you don't recognize is mine, and anyone and anything else that you do recognize is not mine._

_Note: Hello again! Well, here's the new chapter as I promised last time. I do have a note regarding Zach in that I am thrilled that they revealed his last name on the show (finally!) This story will be ending really soon, so I hope you like this one. Thanks for all the support!_

**Against All Odds  
Chapter 23 – National Debut**

Seth walked in the Newport Group building like any other afternoon, except this time, he had another agenda. When he woke up that morning, he had his framed college diploma. He could not believe that he never thought of it before, especially since he majored in mass communications. His parents were definitely on to something. He knew that one of the problems of the National Marrow Donor Program was that not a lot of people were aware of it. If he could find a way to make the program more public, then maybe more people would come in and become donors. Hopefully, one of them would be able to help Summer.

His plan would require a lot of money, and if anyone in Newport had money, it was Caleb Nichol. He did not discuss anything with him beforehand, and since he only thought of the idea that morning, there was no time to set up a meeting.

"May I speak with Caleb?" Seth asked his secretary.

"Mr. Nichol is in a meeting right now."

"Could you tell him that it's his grandson? I need to talk to him."

After talking to Caleb for a short while, the secretary told Seth to wait for five more minutes. Seth thanked her and took a seat. He figured that Caleb must have thought that it was a business matter, but Seth didn't care. All he needed was to see him at that moment. Five minutes later, a few gentlemen exited the office with a few of them acknowledging Seth. Seth waited until everyone had left before he entered Caleb's office.

"What did you do now?" Caleb asked as Seth walked in. "Did we lose a business partner?"

"I knew you were going to say that," Seth said. "Actually, I'm not here to talk about business."

"Then what is so important that you had to see me?"

"It's about Summer…"

"What about your wife?"

"She's in the hospital again and…"

"I'll pay the bill if that's what you want."

"No, granddad, that's not it," Seth said. "Could you just listen to me for a minute?"

"I don't have a lot of time, but go ahead."

"Summer's in really bad shape right now. It's the second time that she's had a relapse, and her chances of getting through this illness are slim. What she needs is a bone marrow transplant…"

"A what?"

"See, that's my point," Seth said. "Not a lot of people are aware about this method to help cancer patients. It's kind of like donating blood, but instead, it's the bone marrow."

"What's the problem then?"

"Unlike blood, the possibility of getting a match is slim, especially if you don't have any siblings. In addition, since not a lot of people know about it, the number of donors is also a small amount compared to the amount of people who donate blood."

"What do you want me to do?"

"I'm planning on getting the word out about the National Marrow Donor Program, which means running ads in magazines, newspapers, the radio, and the television."

"That's going to cost a lot of money, Seth."

"I know, but if we don't do this now, a lot of people out there are going to die."

"And by that you mean Summer."

"Come on, granddad," Seth pleaded. "You have a lot of money, and you're the only one I could think of who can help me, " Seth told him. "And besides, it's not only about the money. People know who you are, and if you were personally involved in this, it would save us a lot of time with proposals and pitches and whatnot. I could not do this without your help."

"Seth, as much as I would like to help you, this is not going to be good for the company," Caleb told him. "What good will it do?"

"You could say that you support it. Doesn't that give the company some publicity?"

"We already have enough publicity, and obviously, we've put a lot of money into that already. Actually, a lot of that money went into your charity endeavors in New York."

"Then screw the company!" Seth cried out. "I just need your help. If it doesn't benefit the company, who cares? It will benefit other people… Summer… me…"

"Are you really expecting me to just fork up millions for a cause that you happen to think is beneficiary for you?"

"Yes!" he yelled. "I thought you of all people would understand. Weren't you the one who told me about a year ago that family comes first?"

"I know what I said, but this is different."

"Why? In case you didn't know, I'm married to Summer now. She is my wife. She is my family. She is my present… My future… She's everything to me. How can you say that this is different?"

"Seth…"

"If given a choice, I would gladly trade places with her. She doesn't deserve this. Summer doesn't deserve any of this."

"I didn't say that she did."

"You know what? Forget that I ever came here. I thought you changed, but I guess not."

"Seth, I do not appreciate your tone."

"I don't care what you do or don't appreciate. I don't give a damn anymore. I'll find someone else who can help me."

Before Caleb could respond, Seth had left the room, slamming the door behind him. It would be a lie to say that he wasn't the least bit upset. He was furious, but mostly, he was furious at himself. Without Caleb, there was really nothing else he could do. He did not have enough money to go ahead with his plan. He thought of what other things he could do, but at that point, he was bordering desperation.

"Seth?"

He turned around to see Lindsay, his "practically sister" aunt. Lindsay was no Caleb, but she did have some power in the form of Zachary Stevens.

"Are you okay?" Lindsay asked.

"Not really."

"What's up?"

"I need your help," Seth said. "Actually, I need your help because I need Zach's help."

"Is everything okay?"

"It's just that Summer is sick again, and I don't know… I have to find a way to help her."

"I thought she was getting better."

"She was, but she had another relapse last night, and the doctor said that… I can't even…"

"It's okay," Lindsay said. "Zach's in his office right now, but he should be able to see you."

"Thank you."

"Come on," she said. "I'll take you there."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Zach, I always knew you had super powers."

Seth had probably thanked Zach for the hundredth time that evening. He did not ask him for money, but by that time, it was the least of his worries. Being in front of the camera was not his best strength either, but he was also desperate. If anyone could pull some strings to get Seth some airtime, it would be the congressman of Newport Beach.

"It's the least I could do," Zach laughed. "Besides, we're family now, and family always comes first."

Seth just nodded and thanked him once more. They had really become good friends, and even better friends after the fallout regarding Summer in the middle of their junior year.

"Mr. Cohen, it's time," said one of the crew.

"Are you ready?" Zach asked.

"No," Seth said nervously. "I don't even know what to say."

"If all things fail, just speak with your heart."

Seth let Zach's words sink in before coming with the assistant director. He figured that speaking with his heart won't be a big problem, but it would also mean that he would be rambling.

"And now, we have a special guest with a very important message," said the journalist.

"I don't know if you know me or not, but I'm Seth Cohen," Seth started, feeling his nerves settling down. "My wife has leukemia, and at the moment, she is very ill. If she had a bone marrow transplant right now, she would probably be cured. It all sounds so simple, but she could not get one because the doctors could find a compatible donor. It's not that she's not compatible with anyone. It's just that her donor is still out there somewhere.

"The reason is that not a lot of people are aware of the National Marrow Donor Program or are willing to become donors. It is so easy to be one. If you are between the ages of eighteen and sixty, and are of course in good health, you can be a donor. You know, maybe you'll even be the one who can help Summer. She is only twenty-seven years old. She is too young to die.

"You really don't have to do much. I had it done a number of months ago. You just need to have a little blood drawn to determine your tissue type and sign a consent form. After this, you will become a part of the NMDP. If you're lucky, you might get a call one of these days to tell you that you are a potential match for a patient. There will be additional blood work done on you, and if you're still a match, your marrow will be given to the patient who needs it, like my wife."

Seth became silent for a moment, taking his time to catch his breath. He did not notice it before, but the entire crowd in the studio was still. Suddenly, after all the facts and figures had escaped his system, he was overwhelmed with emotion.

"I know that a lot of you watch the news every night. Most of the time, they are about events happening throughout the world or about accidents that had already taken place. This time, you can do something about it. You probably think that I'm just a nobody, and maybe I am, but there are a lot of people out there who need your help like my wife does. Hopefully, maybe tomorrow, many of you will go to your local hospital and get your blood tested. Who knows? Maybe you will be the one to save Summer's life."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Where is Seth?"

"I don't know," Ryan replied as they made their way towards Summer's room.

"Did you stop by earlier?"

"I did, but he didn't answer the door."

"You have the key, Ryan."

"Marissa…"

"Spill it."

"Okay, I went inside, and he wasn't there."

"That's it?"

"There may have been a couple of empty vodka bottles lying around the living room."

"What?"

"He was obviously not fine when we left him last night."

"Did you see anything else?"

"The living room was trashed."

"What if he's in the hospital?"

"We haven't heard anything."

"Did you call him?"

"I called him three times, I left three messages, and I still did not hear back from him."

"So where is he?"

"Didn't you ask me that already?"

Marissa sighed as she opened the door to Summer's room. Summer smiled when she saw the two of them, but it faded away when she noticed that it was only the two of them who came to visit.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm feeling better, Coop," Summer said. "Thanks for being there."

"You scared the hell out of me, Sum," Marissa said. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I really thought I was feeling better, but as we know now, I was wrong."

"We're both glad that you're okay."

"Thanks Chino," Summer said before growing serious. "Where's Cohen?"

"Um…" Marissa started.

"I… uh… Well…" Ryan stammered.

"Where is he?" Summer asked once again.

"We don't know," Ryan said.

"We haven't heard from him since last night," added Marissa.

"Is he okay?"

"I'm sure he's fine," Ryan assured her. "We haven't heard anything bad, so hopefully he's just out doing something."

"How is he?"

"He seemed fine last night," Marissa said.

"What does that mean?"

"I came by the house this morning, and as it turned out, he wasn't fine," Ryan said. "I think he should be okay this morning, but he was drinking a lot last night. The living room doesn't look pretty."

Before Summer could say anything, Dr. Barry came into the room.

"You have got to see this," he said excitedly as he turned on the television.

One of the newscasters took over, claiming about a special news to end the show.

"And now for our final story of the evening, a man from Newport Beach in Orange County, California walked into one of our affiliate stations and made a heartfelt plea for his wife's life."

Summer almost choked when Seth's face came on the monitor. He talked about Summer's situation and asked everyone to help out. After playing a clip of Seth, the newscaster urged everyone to help out and wished Summer the best of luck.

"That was totally awesome," Marissa chirped.

"That was a gutsy thing to do," Dr. Barry said. "Not only that, but millions of people saw him. Somebody also told me that a bunch of newspapers have picked up the story, and it is going to be circulated throughout the country."

"I guess now we what he's been doing," Ryan said.

"I can't believe he did that," Summer uttered in awe as tears filled her eyes.

"Do you know how many people will know about you?" Marissa said. "This is going to be great. I just know that a lot of them will respond. I know they will."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Later that night, Seth finally found his way to the hospital to visit Summer. He went by his house for a bit, where he found Ryan and Marissa waiting. Of course, they asked him about the TV appearance, but mostly, they questioned him about what happened in the living room. Seth didn't get into all the details, but he assured them that it won't happen again. He was grateful when they both offered to clean up the mess so he could visit Summer.

"Hey there," Seth greeted her when he came into the room with flowers in hand. "This is for you."

"Thanks," Summer smiled at him as she put the flowers in the corner.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, taking her hand in his.

"I'm feeling better," she replied. "How does it feel to be on TV?"

"So you saw me already," Seth said. "I must have looked like a big dork."

"You did well."

"I was so nervous," Seth said. "I really had no clue what to say until the cameras started rolling."

"That was really sweet of you," Summer said. "It was a bold move on your part. I was impressed, but most of all, I really appreciated it."

"Anything for you."

"Did Caleb help you?"

"No, he didn't," Seth told her, but he declined to elaborate. "Actually, my dear uncle Zach helped me out."

"Please don't refer to him as your uncle," Summer said with a laugh. "I mean, technically, he is your uncle, but it sounds weird, especially since I once dated him. Can you imagine? I dated your uncle."

"It's very soap opera-ish, but then again, Ryan, who is practically my brother, is married to my step-aunt, who once dated my aunt, who is now married to Zach."

"I should have thought about it before marrying into your incestuous family," Summer joked.

"At least we're a good bunch," Seth retorted. "Well, at least most of us are, but you know what I mean."

"Ryan and Marissa told me about what happened to you last night."

"So not only are we incestuous, we also rat on each other."

"They were only concerned," Summer said. "Besides, that is not the point. The point is that you were drinking again."

"I know, and I promise it won't happen again."

"They said the living room was trashed."

"I was drunk."

"So that's really the only reason?"

"Summer…"

"I know you, Cohen," Summer said. "Why can't you just tell me?"

"Because it's hard," he finally let out. "I was so worried about you last night, and after what Dr. Barry told us, I was scared. Ryan and Marissa made me feel better for a while, but we all know that didn't last long. I didn't know what else to do. I was just sad. I was depressed. I didn't even mean to drink that much, and then I saw that movie _Love Story_ from where you stopped watching it earlier until the end, and I just lost it. I mean, why Summer? Why do you like watching that? I don't want you to die. I can't lose you, Summer. I can't."

Seth felt himself losing every inch of composure that he could muster. After holding it in for so long, he finally broke down in front of her. He held onto her hand as though he was hanging on for dear life. The very sight of him was not helping her composure either. It was the first time that Summer had seen him look so devastated, and knowing that she was the reason for his pain made it worse.

"I know that your illness was just not going to go away so easily, but I can't lose you again. The thought of not having you around haunts me more than anything else I could imagine. I need you, Summer. I know that we've somewhat grown apart these past few weeks, but not a single second passes that I don't think about you. The death of my parents nearly destroyed me, but the thought of your death… Of you dying… You can't do that to me, Summer. We just got married, and we're going to have children. We have our whole life ahead of us. You can't leave me alone. You just can't do that. I won't stand for it. It would kill me."

"Cohen, I am still here," Summer consoled him. "I won't leave you."

"I don't know what I would do…"

"Don't think about it, okay?" Summer said. "I won't be going anywhere."

"I just love you so much, Summer."

"I know you do. I love you, too, Seth, and I'm sorry that I kept you in the dark."

"You knew this was coming?" he asked as he started to get upset once again.

"I had a feeling, but I didn't want to worry you."

"You have to tell me these things," he said, but this time his anger had faded away. "I know I'm neurotic, but that's okay. You need to tell me."

"I know."

"Are you sure? I hope you really know, because I'm serious. We are in this together."

"I'll tell you next time."

"No, there won't be a next time," Seth said, sounding positive for a change. "You will beat this thing. I can guarantee it."

"That's a bold statement."

"Well, I'm all about being bold today," Seth smiled. "I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to break down like that."

"It's okay," she told him. "If anything, I'm glad you showed me that side of you. I know that you always try to put up this strong front, and while I appreciate it, I don't want you to hold back on what you're thinking or feeling. You say that we're in this together. It's not only about you understanding what I'm going through. I also want to understand what you're going through."

"It's a deal," Seth said as he gave her a kiss. "Sealed with a kiss."

"So how was it like being at the studio?"

"It was totally weird," Seth said. "Aside from the anxiety and nervousness, I really had no idea how many people actually work to get everything together. I mean, we only see a few people on the screen, but there were so many people behind the camera doing everything else."

"Do you really think people would respond?"

"Why wouldn't they?" Seth said before grinning. "I am one of America's most eligible bachelors."

"Oh, okay, so suddenly someone's ego filled up the room."

"Well, I'm not a bachelor anymore," he smiled at her.

"Cohen, seriously, do you think it would help?"

"It has to help to some extent," Seth said. "I know there are a lot of people just like us waiting for someone out there to be their savior. I meant every word that I said. I was practically begging. The least people could do is feel sorry for me."

"You do have that quality," Summer said. "That's why I went out with you in the first place."

"Oh, that hurts, Summer," Seth said as he playfully put a hand to his heart. "Totally brutal."

"Come on, you know that's now the only reason. I also wanted to help the needy."

"You can stop running over my heart now," he retorted. "And as for my ego, trust me, it's already deflated."

"I'm just kidding," Summer smiled at him. "I hope you know that."

"I know," Seth said as he grew serious. "And I know that you will find a match. In the meantime, you're stuck with me."

"Aren't I lucky?"

"You bet you are," Seth said enthusiastically. "And you know what? So am I."


	24. I'll Be Seeing You

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything regarding "The O.C." nor am I affiliated with any of the cast and characters used in the story. Anyone or anything that you don't recognize is mine, and anyone and anything else that you do recognize is not mine._

_Note: The end is finally near. I think the next chapter that comes out will probably be the last. It's been fun. I hope you like this one. Thanks as always for the reviews and words of encouragement!_

**Against All Odds  
Chapter 24 – I'll Be Seeing You**

Another three months passed as September became December. As a precaution, Summer remained at the hospital, although she was transferred to a private room. With the combined efforts of Marissa and Seth, the room was made to look as homey as possible. As for the bone marrow process, Seth had not heard anything regarding a possible match for Summer. However, he did hear something positive from the NMDP. They told Seth that his "stunt" worked and that more and more people have contacted them in the past few months. In addition, Seth also found out that his grandfather had a change of heart and put in a word and some money to the program to promote the course.

Being stuck in the hospital with barely anything to do was taking a toll on Summer. Seth was aware of that fact, so along with Ryan and Marissa, they made sure that at least one of them was there for Summer for a substantial amount of time during the day. Seth visited Summer everyday and even slept in the room when he had no important work to do the following day.

"Isn't this lovely?" Seth said jokingly as he bumped into Ryan and Marissa. "What are you two doing here?"

"The same reason you are," Marissa replied.

"I thought you specifically told me last night that you could not make it."

"Are we not allowed to change our minds?" asked Ryan, although his tone was uncharacteristically playful.

"What is up with you two?"

" We just want to see Summer," Marissa said giddily. "And I guess we wanted to see you as well."

"Okay, you are acting way too giddily even for you," Seth told Marissa. "And you bro are starting to scare me."

Seth got no response from Ryan or Marissa, who were too busy exchanging secretive glances at each other. They were brief, but Seth noticed nonetheless. The mere fact that Ryan was unusually chipper was should have clued him in that they were up to something.

"Am I missing something?" he eyed them skeptically as he placed his hand on the doorknob to Summer's room.

"Could we just go in?" Marissa asked before Seth gave up and opened the door.

Marissa was all over Summer before Seth could even close the door. Even Ryan beat him, although he was not as eager as Marissa. Seth smiled as he watched the scene unfold in front of him. Hearing Summer laugh was always music to his ears, and it never got old. She was wearing her scarf again, but she was looking better than a month ago.

"Get off of her, you two," Seth playfully chided as he made his way towards Summer. "It's my turn."

"Hey," Summer greeted him before accepting his kiss.

"Hey yourself," he smiled. "So how is my wife feeling today?"

"Better now that you're here," she replied. "How are you?"

"Great now that I've seen you."

"And how are you two?" Summer addressed her other visitors.

"Amazing," said Marissa.

"Perfect," added Ryan.

"The brooding duo have been acting unusually happy since I saw them earlier," Seth told Summer. "I know something is going on, but I just can't figure it out."

"Oh my gosh," Summer said as her hands went up to her mouth. "You're pregnant."

"What?" Seth asked in amazement as Ryan and Marissa just looked at each other and smiled. "You're pregnant."

"We just found out this morning," Ryan told them.

"I've been suspecting it, but now I know it's true," Marissa explained. "I'm pregnant."

Marissa and Summer returned to their hugging selves again as Ryan and Seth stood and watch. The only difference between the two men was that Ryan was beaming and Seth was still confused.

"Seth?" Ryan said as he approached him. "Are you okay?"

"I… Wow… I'm just… Congratulations!"

"Thanks," Ryan said as they shared a brief hug. "I'm really excited."

"I know, buddy, and I am so happy for you," Seth said as he made his way to Marissa. "Both of you."

"Thanks Seth," Marissa returned his hug.

"We're going to be an aunt and an uncle," Seth told Summer.

"I know," she said, amused at Seth's excitement. "How far along are you?"

"Four weeks," Marissa replied. "Actually, we're seeing a doctor here in a few minutes. We just wanted to let you guys know."

"You have an appointment already?" asked Seth.

"Marissa set up an appointed about a week ago, so right now this is all just a formality," Ryan said. "I mean, we know there is a miniscule chance that we might now be pregnant, but I can feel it, you know. Our kid is inside her right now."

"Okay Ryan, you can stop talking now," Seth joked. "You're starting to freak me out."

"We better go," Marissa said. "We'll see you both later."

"I'm so happy for you, Coop," Summer said. "And Chino… Ryan… I know you'll make a great dad."

"Thanks Summer," they both said as they left the room.

"Did they tell you before me?" Seth asked.

"Cohen…"

"How did you know?"

"Coop was practically glowing, and Chino was way too happy."

"I noticed, but it didn't occur to me earlier."

"Well, this just goes to show that I'm more perceptive than you."

"Apparently so," Seth laugh. "Can you believe it? Ryan and Marissa having a baby."

"It's great," Summer said as a hint of disappointment filled her voice.

"We're going to have that too, you know," Seth told her as he grabbed a hold of her hand. "Maybe not right now, but we will."

"I know, but sometimes I keep thinking…" Summer's voice trailed off as she started to cry.

"Don't cry," Seth whispered as he held her against him, rubbing circles on her back. "It's going to be okay, Sum. We'll have our own little girl running around the house soon. You'll see."

"Why do you keep saying that?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're really set on having a girl, aren't you?"

"It's not a matter of me wanting a girl or not. Either one is fine, but I know that we'll have a girl first. I just know it."

"You're adorable, you know that?" she said, looking up at him

"And so are you," he said as he kissed the tip of her nose. "Now no more crying, okay? It's almost Chrismukkah after all."

"How could I forget?" Summer said before changing the topic. "Did you have the day off today?"

"Caleb let me go as long as I will be ready for my big presentation tomorrow," Seth told her.

"How big of a deal is it?"

"Huge," Seth said, using his hands to emphasize his meaning. "We have some big fish tomorrow, and all I have to do is deliver a fantastic performance and reel them in."

"Sounds easy enough."

"I'm glad you have fate in me," Seth said. "Grandpa keeps telling me not to screw it up."

"I know you can do it. I just won't have you around tonight, not that I enjoy putting you through another night on that couch."

"It's pretty comfortable, although our bed is much better."

They talked for a little while until Summer started yawning. She explained to him that she did not get a good sleep the night before.

"Why don't you rest for a little while?" Seth told her. "I'll be around when you wake up."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Summer stirred from her sleep and opened her eyes to a pleasant surprise. The room had somehow managed to transform itself during her slumber. She was not quite sure how long she had been asleep, but whoever redecorated the room did a fantastic job. She shivered a bit, although she was not sure whether the room temperature had fallen or whether the snowflakes and fake snowmen around the room evoked it.

"Who says you can't have snow in Orange County?"

Summer turned her head towards the door to see Seth leaning on the wall.

"Did you do all of this?"

"It's easy when you're such a deep sleeper."

"Where did you get all of this?"

"From a store," Seth said before smiling. "I just thought you could use a little change seeing as how it's December and everything. Being back in Newport must be a little strange at this time of the year."

"When did you get to be so romantic?" she asked him as he walked to her side.

"Ever since you started shoving down those classic romantic films down my throat."

"I didn't force you to watch them."

"I distinctly remember a couple of pleas here and there and the unfair use of those puppy dog eyes."

"Technically, that is not forcing."

"And technically, you just have me wrapped around your little finger, and you know it."

"Come here," she said as she pulled his head down for a kiss. "I love you."

"And I love you," he said before pulling away. "Now, it says here on my handy-dandy, ultra cool, super wireless cell phone that it is snowing in New York right now."

"Really?"

"Close your eyes."

"What?"

"Close your eyes."

"If you pour a bucket of ice on me, I swear…"

"Close your eyes," Seth repeated once again. "I promise there will be no bucket of ice involved."

Summer waited patiently until she felt "snow" falling on her. She opened her eyes and saw tiny bits and pieces of Styrofoam pouring down on her, although they were cold.

"Cohen…"

"It's snowing."

"I know," she said as she held up her palms. "Just like New York."

"And even better since they won't melt and get you soaked."

"How did you do this?"

"I just put them in that mini-refrigerator over there," Seth replied as he continued dropping the fake snow on her. "So did you like your surprise?"

"It was good," she smiled. "Very unexpected. It was a good surprise."

"Then my work is done," Seth said as he put down the container with all the fake snow. "I still have to clean this up later, but it can wait."

"You know what we never did in New York?"

"What?"

"A snowball fight," Summer said as she grabbed a handful and threw them at him.

"That was weak, Summer," Seth said. "That wasn't even a snowball. That was like powdery snow. Thrown like a true Californian."

"If the snow was of good quality, then I'll show you how it's done in New York."

"Are you dissing my snow?" he said as he grabbed a handful of snow himself.

"Don't you dare…" Summer started to say before Seth threw them at her.

"How did you like that?"

"Marissa could do better."

"Emasculating me already?" Seth retorted. "That's a low blow."

"Okay, I'm sorry for comparing you to Marissa," Summer said. "You can throw better than her."

"Good."

"But I can still throw better than you."

Before Seth had any time to react, Summer took the container and emptied its contents from his neck up. Seth just stood still as Summer's laugh filled the room.

"You think you're funny."

"Not as funny as how you look at the moment."

"Oh missy, you are so going to get it," he said as he proceeded to tickle her.

"Cohen…" she cried between laughter. "Stop… Cohen… Please… Stop…"

"Not until you ask forgiveness."

"I'm sorry I can throw better than you," she said before Seth proceeded to tickle her more. "Okay… Cohen… Alright… I'm sorry for dumping the fake snow on your face."

Seth gave her a triumphant smile before leaning in for a kiss. He kissed her long and hard, sending shivers up and down her spine. Summer slid her hand to the back of his head, pulling him down and deepening their kiss. After a few more seconds or so, they finally separated.

"We should do this more often," Seth said as a few fake snow fell from his head.

"Definitely," Summer smiled as she pulled him down for another kiss.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

It had been a while since she had just watched him sleep. Lately, she was the one who had been doing most of the sleeping. They kept each other company for most of the day until Summer dozed off again. She had only woken up a few minutes ago when she saw Seth's head resting on her bed. He had pulled up a chair so that he was sitting close to her. Summer smiled at the thought of him watching her go to sleep. He looked so peaceful despite his awkward position that Summer felt bad in having to wake him up. She slid her fingers through his curly hair until he stirred and opened his eyes. It took Seth a while to get oriented before he set his eyes on her.

"I could wake up like this all the time," he whispered. "Seeing your face…"

"It's getting late," Summer told him. "You should probably head home so you can be ready tomorrow."

"Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"Yes," Summer said. "The cute male nurse should be coming in any minute now, and I don't want him to see you."

"I'm knew you were hiding something."

"I'll see you tomorrow," Summer laughed.

"Tomorrow it is," he said as he kissed her goodbye. "Sweet dreams… Preferably of me and not of the male nurse."

"Always."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"You did one hell of a presentation there, Seth," Caleb told him.

"You know, that's the most amount of enthusiasm I've heard coming from you in a long time."

"I just want to know that I'm proud of you."

"I owe it to you and the company."

"I'm not just talking about your presentation," Caleb said. "I'm talking about what you have done with your life. Working hard. Getting married. Being a loving husband to your wife. I see both your mother and father in you, and I know that they are proud of you as well. I'm just glad to have the chance to see you grow up into the man they always wanted you to be."

"Don't get sentimental on me now, Grandpa."

"I'm just telling the truth," said Caleb. "I know that at times I can be cold hearted and insensitive, but I really do care about you and Summer."

"Thanks," Seth said. "I really appreciate it."

For the first time in a long time, Seth actually left the Newport Group office building in a good mood. He did not necessarily have a love-hate relationship with his grandfather, but there have been several occasions where they did not agree on a lot of things. Most of the time, he was the predictable cold hearted individual that he claimed to be, but there were moments like the one they had earlier when was the caring grandfather Seth always thought. Caleb Nichol was still a mystery to him in many ways and probably always will be.

It was a little past noon when he arrived at the hospital to visit Summer. He was excited about telling her about his presentation. It went well as Summer told him, and there was no one else with whom he would rather share his excitement. He hurried to get to her room, abandoning the elevator and taking the stairs. He paused at the top of the stairs to catch his breath before making his way to Summer's room. However, once he opened the door, Summer was nowhere to be seen.

All of a sudden, panic enveloped him and he searched the whole floor for any sightings of her. During his search, he bumped into Ryan and Marissa, who were just exiting the elevator.

"Summer's missing," Seth rambled as soon as he reached them. "Her room… It was empty… I don't know where she is… If she were sick, I would have…"

"Calm down, buddy," Ryan said, leading him to a chair. "Summer is not missing."

"Where is she?"

"She's getting prepped for the transplant as we speak," informed Marissa.

"What transplant?" Seth asked before what she said made sense on him. "Wait… Transplant as in bone marrow?"

"You are absolutely correct."

The three turned to see Dr. Abney standing before them, clad in his usual white coat.

"So this is really happening?" Seth asked.

"We found a potential match two months ago. We run some more tests to see if we really found a match. Obviously, everything turned out well. The donor had the surgery procedure done yesterday, and now, it's Summer's turn."

"How come I didn't know about this?"

"We did not want to get your hopes up in case the potential match did not fall through. The testing took about two months before the donor was cleared for surgery. Everything went well for the donor, so hopefully everything will go well with our patient."

"How did they know before me?" asked Seth as he gestured towards Ryan and Marissa.

"They came in early," Dr. Abney gave Seth a smile. "I told Summer about it around midnight last night. She was very hopeful, but she did not want you to know yet. She told me that you had a big presentation today, and she did not want to give you any reason to be distracted."

"I don't care about my job," Seth said. "I care about her."

"And she cares about you. She said that it was important to you."

"So I can't even see her before the transplant takes place?"

"I'm afraid that's not possible."

"So what do you want us to do?"

"You can all pray that Summer pulls through with flying colors."

"We're going to go to the chapel," Marissa told Seth. "You want to join us?"

"Actually, I need to speak with Seth privately," said. Dr. Abney.

"I'll see you guys later," Seth bid them farewell before facing the doctor. "What is it?"

"I just want to say thank you for everything that you have done, not only for Summer, but for the entire cause of bone marrow donation. The TV stunt that you pulled may have saved hundreds of lives, including Summer."

"This may sound selfish, but I really only wanted to save one person, and that's Summer. I'm just glad that I got to help other people too along the way."

"She asked me to give this to you," the doctor said as he handed Seth a folded piece of paper. "She'll be under chemo and radiation treatments for the next couple of days, and soon after that, the transplant will occur. The next two to three weeks after that are going to be critical as she is susceptible to infection."

"So I really won't be able to see her."

"You will, but it's going to be harder than before. You may have to wear gowns, gloves, and even a mask."

"Are you going to be with her when the transplant occurs?"

"I will be there personally."

"Tell her I love her, okay?" Seth said as his emotions started to get the best of him. "Tell her that I'll be waiting. I'll be right here."

"I'll give her the message, but I doubt that she doesn't already know that."

Seth watched Dr. Abney leave before shifting his gaze towards the folded piece of paper. He figured that Summer must have written it prior before they took her in the prep room. He walked towards the lobby and found a seat, grateful that he was alone. With shaking his hands, he unfolded the paper and read Summer's note…

_To my dear husband,_

_For some reason, I still get this funny feeling in my stomach every time I call you my husband. It's not weird or anything. Every time I say it, I just get this warm feeling around me. It's hard to explain. It's that feeling of knowing that someone out there loves you as much as you love them. It's that feeling that you belong to me, and I belong to you. I get the same feeling when you call me your wife as well._

_I hope you're not angry with me for not wanting to tell you. I know you had a lot riding on that presentation of yours, which I know you totally aced. You have sacrificed so much for me. I just did not want you to worry. I know that you will probably still worry, but I will be fine. We might not be together physically right now, but like you said, we are in this together. For better or for worse._

_There have been times when I thought about giving up, but every time I see your face or hear your voice, I know that giving up is not an option. I want to have a family with you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I don't want just a few months. I want forever. I am allowed to be selfish, aren't I?_

_I don't know when I'll be able to see you again in person, or talk to you, or hear your voice, but I will always be thinking of you. The next few months are not going to be easy, but we'll survive. I guarantee it. Don't give up on me if things take a turn for the worse. I did not come this far just to let it everything go. It will be okay. We both have been through so much, and I truly believe that things will get better. I believe in us. I believe in you. Now all I ask is for you to believe in me. I'll be seeing you._

_I love you, Cohen._

_Sincerely,_

_Your dear wife_

Seth did not realize that he had been crying until he saw a tear or two make their way down the letter. Putting the letter aside, he buried his head into his hands and let the tears that had been threatening to surface out of his system. He did not really know why he was crying, mainly because he was not crying for one reason in particular. He was crying because he missed his wife. He was crying because he was worried about her. He was crying because he was scared. Heck, he was even crying because of the irony of the situation.

She knew him too well, and after all the words of encouragement that he had given her, she was now the one consoling him even when she was about to go through a critical procedure. It was as if Summer was reading his thoughts and feeling his emotions. She knew that he always put up a brave front when she's around and fell apart when she was not in his presence.

It was scary how much he loved her.

Seth finally regained his composure and took a deep breath before getting up. He grabbed the letter from the chair and placed it inside his jacket pocket.

"I believe you, Sum," he whispered. "I'll be seeing you soon."


	25. Everything Comes Full Circle

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything regarding "The O.C." nor am I affiliated with any of the cast and characters used in the story. Anyone or anything that you don't recognize is mine, and anyone and anything else that you do recognize is not mine._

_Note: This is the last chapter of the story, so I'm kind of sad in a way. I totally enjoyed writing this story. To all of you who reviewed, I love you all. You constantly made my day. Thanks for all the support and the suggestions! As one reviewer requested, I added in a **flashback scene** of the breakup prior to Summer leaving for New York. I still had a copy of it that I edited out, but alas, it's now in the latter part of the first chapter if you want to take a look._

_Anyway, without further ado, here's the final chapter of "Against All Odds." _

**Against All Odds  
Chapter 25 – Everything Comes Full Circle**

_Seven years later…_

He watched as the leaves moved back and forth, letting the wind direct their movement. Technically, it was already autumn, but one never really notices such change in California. He looked around at his surroundings; a mixture of swing sets, slides, jungle gyms, monkey bars, and energetic, little kids. He recalled his childhood in Newport for a moment and thought about how much he missed out as a kid. He did not even know that such a place existed. Watching the parents in the playground, he was reminded that people who lived in Newport were normal people as well. It was not just all about the superficial side of life. Family mattered as well.

"… so everything was a complete mess."

Seth returned his attention back to Ryan, who was talking about his latest dilemma at work.

"That's too bad," he replied. "I'm sure you handled everything nicely."

"It's not like I had a choice."

"Well, Ryan, you do own the company."

"Don't remind me," Ryan said with a smile.

Three years ago, Ryan decided to start his own contracting business with a couple of partners. While they did not quite start off strong, they are now one of the most sought after in the city. Even Caleb requested the company's service.

"It's amazing how things turn out."

"What do you mean?"

"When you first came to Newport, you seriously could not have imagined that we would be here right now."

"Never in a million years."

"Have I told you that I was proud of you?"

"Not recently," Ryan said. "How about you?"

"I work for my grandfather who surprisingly is still alive and apparently still kicking."

"But it's not like you have your position now because you're related to him. A lot of people would have taken advantage, but you did not want to be treated differently. You wanted to earn your status. You wanted to earn your respect. You moved up the corporate ladder the right way."

Before Seth could reply, a football sailed past and in between them, momentarily halting their discussion.

"Watch where that ball is going next time," Ryan reprimanded the boy approaching them, although his tone was composed.

"Sorry Dad."

Seth walked over to pick up the football on the ground. It was small compared to the ones used by professionals, but he figured it made sense since the boy was only six years old.

"Go long," Seth told him.

The boy smiled and ran backwards as Seth threw the football at him. As expected, the boy caught the ball, making his smile grow wider.

"Good catch, buddy!"

"Thanks Uncle Seth!"

The two men watched as the boy returned to his friends.

"RJ is quite the football player," Seth commented. "Who would have thought that an Atwood would be such a jock?"

"At least he's not into water polo, right?" Ryan said before the two of them laughed.

Ryan Parker Atwood Jr. was the oldest of the new generation of the "Atwood-Cohen" clan. He looked every bit like his father, although he acquired his mother's hair color and outgoing personality. Ryan and Marissa had one more child, Alyssa Elizabeth Atwood, or Aly for short. She had Ryan's blue eyes, blond hair, and quiet demeanor, but everything else was Marissa from head to toe.

"And how is the little one doing?"

"She's something else," Ryan said as he looked over to see his daughter who was having a word with Marissa. "Just like her mother."

"It's nice, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is," Ryan smiled. "It gives me something more to look forward to after work. I love my kids."

"Does it get easier?"

"Probably not," Ryan laughed. "Maybe even the opposite, but it sure does get better."

"Learning new things every step of the way," Seth added.

"Exactly."

The two brothers talked some more before another little visitor interrupted them.

"Daddy!"

They both looked down to a little girl who was almost on the verge of tears.

"What happened?" Seth crouched down as he tried to wipe the dirt off of her clothes.

"I fall down."

"You did?" he said as he finished cleaning her up. "Are you okay? Did anyone push you?"

"No, I just fall."

"Let me see your hands," Seth commanded as he wiped off the dirt as well. "Well, it looks like you're okay."

"What about that?"

Seth looked at the spot where she was pointed and wiped the dirt off her shirt.

"You're all clean now."

"Am I pretty again?"

"Pretty. Beautiful. Just like your mommy."

The little girl smiled, causing Seth to smile as well. She was three years old, and by far the cutest little thing he had ever seen. The best part was that she was his daughter.

"Are you ready to go back and play?"

"Yep."

"Give Daddy a kiss."

The girl halted and looked up shyly at the person who was towering them. She turned his attention back to Seth, but instead of saying anything, she came close and whispered something in his hear. Ryan watched the two suspiciously and became even more curious when Seth let out a laugh.

"Uncle Ryan…"

"Yeah?"

"Could you not look when she gives her daddy a kiss?"

"Oh, pardon me," Ryan said with a smile as he turned around to give them some "privacy."

"Now can you give Daddy a kiss?"

She put both of her tiny hands on either side of his face and gave her dad a quick kiss on the lips.

"Don't fall again, okay?"

"Okay," she said before running towards Marissa and Aly.

Seth stood up and watched her leave before talking to Ryan again.

"You can look now, Uncle Ryan."

"Are you sure?" Ryan said before turning around and laughing. "That little girl of yours is quite a riot."

"And a handful as well."

"It's really amazing how she looks nothing like you."

"You know, I should be insulted, but I kind of like it this way," Seth said. "I think of Summer every time I look at her."

"It's almost scary how she looks exactly like her," Ryan added. "She even has you wrapped around her little fingers."

"Are you saying that I'm whipped?"

"Aren't you?"

"Okay, yeah, I'm whipped, but I love that little one to death."

"Could you imagine if she had your hair?"

"It would have been a pain to tame," Seth laughed.

"Well, in all fairness, she got a slight dose of your clumsiness."

"I do fall easily," Seth said with a smile, remembering the time he bumped into Summer at the hospital in New York. "Really easily."

Their conversation was interrupted again when a commotion started on the other side of the playground.

"RJ!" they heard Marissa cry.

"That can't be good," Ryan said as he moved towards the noise.

"Definitely not."

By the time they arrived at the scene, whatever was going on was pretty much over.

"I am so sorry," Marissa apologized to a woman.

"Me too," the woman said as she grabbed her son. "Say sorry."

"Sorry," the boy said.

"RJ?"

"Sorry," he responded after glancing at Marissa.

After the mother and the boy left, Marissa turned to her son and gave her a look that clearly expressed how unpleased she was.

"What did I tell you about fighting?"

"He was bothering Aly and Andie," RJ defended himself.

"I told you not to punch or push people."

"But Dad said that if someone was bothering…"

"Okay, son, that's enough," Ryan interrupted the boy after he got a glare from Marissa. "Listen to your mother."

"But you said…"

"Listen to your mother," Ryan repeated, trying his best to do damage control.

"Well, I think it's great that you stood up for your sister and cousin," Seth commended him, although he quickly made another point when Marissa turned her glare towards him. "But pushing or punching people is not the right way to solve such problems."

"Your Uncle Seth is right."

"I'm sorry," RJ said as he looked down to the ground.

"I think it's time for us to go," Ryan interjected. "Right?"

"We might as well," Marissa said as she picked up Aly. "Seth?"

"We'll be leaving soon, but we have somewhere else to go."

"Okay," Marissa said. "Send my regards to Sum."

"I will," Seth said. "Bye Aly! Bye RJ!"

"Bye Uncle Seth!"

"Bye!" Andie added.

After the Atwoods left, Seth let go of Andie's hand and picked her up off the ground.

"You ready to go see Mommy?"

"Yep!"

Seth gave her a kiss on the check, causing her to giggle. Even her laugh reminded him of Summer. As they made their way to the car, Andie bombarded with numerous questions of which he tried his best to answer. After seating her on the backseat, Seth made his way behind the wheel and adjusted the rear view mirror. He smiled once again when he caught a glance of his daughter playing with her doll.

"Are you ready?"

"Ready!"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Except for a quick stop at the flower shop, the drive for about twenty minutes before they arrived at their destination. Every time he went there as a child, and it was not often, he always remembered how it frightened it. Nowadays, the cemetery was just like any other place to him, although now it probably held more meaning. It was an uncommon place to meet a father, a mother, or any loved one for that matter.

"We're here, sweetheart," said announced as he turned off the car.

He immediately went to the backseat to help her out of her chair. When she was finally free, Andie raised her arms for Seth to pick her up.

"Aren't you excited?" Seth mumbled.

She was not even in his arms for five seconds before she startled to wiggle out of them. Seth looked up and smiled before decided to let her go.

"Mommy!" Andie cried as she ran into Summer's arms.

"Hey sweetie!" greeted Summer as she gave her a kiss.

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"I fall down again."

"Are you okay?" Summer asked with concern. "Did you hurt anything?"

"Nope. Daddy said I was okay."

"That's good," Summer smiled. "Are you going to give Mommy a kiss?"

Andie put her hands on either side of Summer's face, like she did with Seth, and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"I missed you so much," Summer said as she hugged her daughter.

"Miss you too."

Seth watched the interaction between his wife and daughter. As Summer was crouched on the ground holding Andie in her arms, Seth couldn't help but wonder if Neil saw the same interaction between Summer and her mother. He figured that it must have been similar to what he saw, but unlike her mother, Summer was there to stay.

Seven years ago, the dream of having a family of their own seemed improbable. He prayed every single day and night that Summer would pull through and actually be able to live the life that deserved. The next couple of years were both physically and emotionally draining for all the parties involved, and they had a number of scary incidents, but luckily nothing that hindered Summer's road to recovery.

They were lucky. Very lucky indeed. It may have taken a lot of years to finally have their dreams realized, but they managed to get through their trials against all odds. This fact became more evident upon the birth of their daughter. To say that the birth of Andrea Kirsten Cohen, affectionately known to her family as Andie, was a miracle was an understatement. The doctors did not even like their chances of having their own child; but like everything that they had done, Seth and Summer proved them wrong.

Andie was named after the woman who helped save Summer's life, and after Seth's mother and the closest thing to a mother Summer ever had. Even the nickname Andie could be said to be a tribute to Sandy Cohen, but it was only a coincidence. On the other hand, she did have his last name, so Seth figured that he could not be too upset about it.

Seth grabbed the bouquet of flowers before locking the car and approaching the two most important people in his life.

"Mind if I join you two?"

Summer looked up and gave him a smile before picking up Andie in her arms. Seth put his free around her and gave her a kiss; a brief kiss since Andie was around.

"Did you miss me?" she asked

"Every second you're not around," Seth said as he pulled her closer.

"So Andie says that RJ pushed somebody?"

"I think he either pushed someone, punched someone, or both."

"I bet Marissa was livid after that."

"He definitely has shades of his dad in him," Seth mentioned before recalling another fact. "Marissa is not too thrilled with Ryan as well."

"What happened?"

"RJ said that he only did it because Ryan told him otherwise."

"I guess the two Ryans are in trouble tonight."

"Big trouble," Andie added, causing both Seth and Summer to laugh.

"Did she tell you that she fell again?"

"Yeah, but come on, Cohen, she's a kid," Summer said. "They all fall once and a while."

"Are you sure that it's not because she inherited my lack of skills in the sense of balance department? I feel really bad."

"Well, she did get something from you."

"What?"

"Her mouth."

"What are you talking about?"

"Mommy says I talk a lot like you."

"She did?" Seth said. "Does Daddy talk a lot?"

"You do!" Andie nodded vehemently before laughing as Seth tickled her.

"You are quite the little chatterbox," Seth added.

"Which really makes her our daughter," Summer said with a smile.

"Mommy?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Daddy says that I'm pretty and beautiful like you."

"He did, did he?" Summer said as she looked at Seth.

"Yes, he did," Seth played along. "Does Daddy get a kiss for that?"

"Maybe later," Summer smiled. "Are you guys ready?"

"We better go," Seth said. "Grandma and Grandpa are waiting."

The three of them made their way into the cemetery, walking together with Andie in Summer's arms and with Seth having his arm around Summer.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"She's asleep," Summer whispered when they arrived at their house.

After visiting Sandy and Kirsten, they received a call from Marissa asking if they wanted to join them for dinner. Of course, they agreed. Dinner went well with Aly and Andie playing with each other, Ryan, Seth, and RJ amusing themselves with video games, and Marissa and Summer having their usual discussion about everything. By the time they left the Atwood abode, it was already nine o'clock.

"No wonder it was quiet."

"So the two of you had fun today?"

"We did," Seth smiled. "It would have been more fun if you were there."

"I'll be there next time."

"We should really get her to her bed," Seth said as he watched her daughter.

"Okay."

After getting everything out of the car, they went in and headed upstairs to tuck Andie in her. Summer was carrying her in her arms while Seth was not too far behind. They always tucked her in together no matter the circumstances. Summer finally laid her down after Seth pulled out the covers.

"I bet you looked just like that when you were young,"

"Cohen, you always say that every time she falls asleep."

"I know, but I can't help it," Seth smiled. "She is so cute and adorable and I just love her. It's unbelievable how much I love her."

"She is hard to love."

Summer bent over and kissed Andie's forehead.

"Good night, honey."

Seth followed suit and gave her a kiss on the spot as well.

"Sweet dreams."

Seth grabbed Summer's hand and led her outside their daughter's room.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For everything," Seth said. "For giving me hope. For bringing me happiness. For Andie. For you. I am just so in love with our daughter, and I am so in love with you. I love you, Summer."

Summer touched his face gently before reaching up to give him a soft kiss.

"I love you too."

After they were safely in their own room, Seth spoke up once again.

"So?"

"So what?"

"How did it go?"

"How did what go?"

"Summer, you know very well what I'm talking about," he said as he put his hands on either side of his hips.

"Yes," Summer said with a huge grin.

"Yes?" he repeated.

"Yes!" Summer cried as she jumped into Seth's arms.

Seth held her on her waist and twirled her around once or twice before settling her back on the ground.

"I can't believe this," Seth said. "We're going to have another baby."

"I know," Summer added. "I totally broke down in the doctor's office. I didn't even think…"

Seth cut her off with a kiss.

"Did I tell you how much I love you?"

"Did I tell _you_ how much I love you?"

"I am just ecstatic," he said. "I'm going to be a father again."

"That doesn't even make any sense," Summer laughed.

"It doesn't matter," he said, his arms still around her. "Because I am just happy and excited and thrilled. I just feel so lucky and blessed."

"You know, this means that we won't have a lot of privacy around here."

"We'll figure out something."

"Do you miss those times when it was just you and me?"

"Sometimes, but then I think about everything that we've been through, and now we have a child, and another one on the way. Life could not be better."

"I know what you mean."

"Hey, do you remember when you asked me about Rick and Ilsa from _Casablanca_?

"Vaguely," she said, but her smile told a different story.

"To refresh your memory, you asked me anyone could ever love you as much as Rick loved Ilsa."

"I did, didn't I?"

"You still wonder about that?"

"Not anymore," she gave him a smile. "We had fun over there, didn't we?"

"As much as I hated that city, it had really grown on me."

"Do you ever wonder if we made the right decision of raising Andie here?"

"My parents had the same question about me, but you know what?"

"What?"

"It's our home."

"There's no place like Newport. That's for sure."

"And we can't deprive our kids of our experience here," Seth laughed.

"I hope their experience will be better than ours."

"Or just as good."

"We're going to be stuck here in the O.C. for the rest of our lives, won't we?"

"Well, Summer, if it's any consolation," Seth started before doing his best Bogart impression. "We'll always have New York."

THE END

_Post-Author-Note: I hope you liked it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I have another storyline in the works, but I probably won't be able to write and post it until May. I have about a month left for the semester, so everything is pretty hectic right now. Once again, thank you so much for reading!_


End file.
